


High School Blindspot

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: Our dear and beloved characters from the Blindspot series are young and attending the same high school where they face challenges, overcome their fears and fall in love.





	1. Outline

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from the Blindspot show of the American television network NBC.

This is just an outline of what the story will be like. I will post one chapter a week and it will probably be long chapters as all the characters will have a bow within the story.

Natasha - 17, is repeating the year at school, lives with two brothers and their grandparents, dating Ricky, is Edgar's best friend  
Edgar - 17, lives with sister and widowed mother, is dating Sarah, Kurt's sister, he is Tasha’s friend, plays soccer, has college scholarship  
Kurt - 18, lives with sister and father, overprotects his sister because she doesn't trust her father, is trying to scholar ship in a military career  
Remi - 17, Roman's twin, recently arrived at school, likes dark clothes and is always serious and accompanied by her brother - lives with her brother and foster mother  
Roman - 17, Jane's twin, recently arrived at school, loves to get into a fight - lives with her foster mother and brother  
Patty - 16, nerd, is two years ahead of school for her intelligence, Natasha's friend who always gets her in trouble  
Rich - 18, two years late at school, is a computer monitor because he understands a lot about the subject  
Boston - 17, an art lover, lives an affair with Rich, but the two live fighting

Study in the same class

Kurt, Edgar, Patty, Remi  
Natasha, Roman, Rich, Boston


	2. Meeting friends

"Natasha, I didn't see you arrive yesterday, what time was it?" Her grandma heard when Natasha opened the door last night, but she wanted to know about the girl. She was worried, for a few days her granddaughter showed strange, quieter and sadder behavior.  
"Don't worry, Grandma, it wasn't too late." Natasha tried to reassure her grandmother.  
"Honey, I would never get into your dates, but you know I don't think Ricky is the right guy for you. You should date someone like Edgar, who is a golden boy.”  
“Oh, grandma! You know he's just my friend.” The girl hurried to jam on a toast and hurried off. “And there's more, he's dating with a girl.”  
"But that can change, my daughter! I'm sure if you give a signal it will be in your hand.”  
“Bye!” - She blew Grandma a kiss and hurried out the door.  
Edgar was waiting for her on the sidewalk. It had been that way forever, she and Edgar, inseparable. He was her great support when she and her brothers came to live with their grandparents, the circumstances were not good, they were taken from their parents for bad care and abuse, exposure to alcohol, drugs and violence. Edgar was there, met her in the neighborhood, helped her get in school, hugged her every time she needed to cry, and didn't want to worry her grandparents.  
Natasha has also always been the support for Edgar. When he first saw the girl she was scared and not very friendly, but he was always solicitous coming softly and won her friendship. When he lost his father in a car accident four years ago she was by his side at the funeral at the seventh day mass, she helped him overcome the loss and showed him that over time the pain subsided. It was her first fuck with her, at age 15, they took a bottle of whiskey to the basement of Tasha's grandparents and got very drunk, the next day the hangover was so much that both swore never to drink alcohol again. For a while Edgar felt a platonic love for the latina, even rehearsed a way of declaring himself to her, but never had the courage. Over time he gave up and dated other girls and she, other boys. Today they were just best friends and confidants.  
The two faced together all the adversities that appeared, after all was 1999, the end of the millennium and it was still not easy to be young in New York, much less for a black boy and a girl of Latin origin. Prejudice was everywhere, but they always defended and supported each other.  
“Late again? Let's go or not take the first class. If Inspector Weitz sees us arriving late again this week, we're screwed.”  
"I couldn't wake up very early today, I was too tired."  
“What's this around your neck?” Edgar saw on the girl's neck a bluish mark that wasn't there yesterday.  
“It’s nothing.” She didn't want to tell him what Ricky had done this time, better not get him into her problems. Natasha pulled the zipper on her sweatshirt higher so that the mark didn't appear.  
"Natasha, you can say anything you want to me, you know." - The boy always made a point of showing her that he was there for anything.  
“I know. Thanks. I just don't want to talk about it, not now.” She didn't want to worry him, because he already had his own problems, but she didn't know how long she could hide from him everything that was going on.  
“I think I can already buy my car.” Edgar worked in a machine shop after class and had been raising money to buy a car. “I talked to Mr Nigel yesterday and he said he gives me an advance of what is missing so I can get my car.” The boy showed excitement in his face.  
"Hmm. I won't even have the honor of walking with you anymore. It's gonna be a mess, all the girls wanting to hitchhike in your car.” Natasha always played with him about girls. When he became head of the school soccer team she kept mocking him, which would catch all the cheerleaders. But it was just a joke, she cheered and vibrated with him with each achievement. "By the way, how's Sarah doing?"  
“I don't even know.” Edgar shrugged. "I don't think she wants anything more from me, she keeps avoiding me. You know, I won't insist on someone who doesn't really want me. And you, all right?”  
“Yes,I'm ok” The girl shrugged.  
Ever since Rick had met some weird guys at his new job Natasha began to feel a little afraid of his behavior, because whatever she did or said, he got violent and nervous. The girl had tried to break up more than once, but he was violent and she couldn't. After last night she swore to herself that he would never come near him again.  
_____________________________________________________  
Remi couldn't help but stare at him, those blue eyes enchanting her from the first time she walked through that door. But she thought it was silly, because he was a very popular boy and she always saw him with the sophomore blonde, that cheerleader. She knew a guy like him would never notice her. Helen had never encouraged her to date, on the contrary, she said they needed to win the world and not get involved in a relationship that only shows how weak you are. She had not always listened to this, but she avoided lasting involvement, for she was not even worthy of a love relationship.  
“Hi, how are you?” The clumsy geek sat beside her with a stack of books but hands and Remi watched. “Oh many books, right? I'm working on research and I need all of these, believe me. You could be part of my team, I've seen that you like chemistry.”  
“Oh, I don't know. Can be. If I won't disturb you.”  
"Of course not, Stuart is in the project, but he's a little clumsy and sometimes spoils the experiments. I prefer to work with girls because they are more organized, but he's a good guy, I put him on the line.”  
“I know what they look like, I have a brother who is only big but still looks childish in some ways.”  
“Your brother is that blondie, wow! Hum, I've seen him with you.”  
“Yes, that's him.” RemiRemi laughed, because she had already seen how Patty looked at him, seemed to devour him with eyes. The brother really liked was a trouble. Helen had put them to practice martial arts from an early age, and Roman thought he should punch anyone who crossed his path. Since moving to this school two weeks ago, he has been on the board twice.  
“What are you looking at? Kurt?” Patty followed the direction of Remi's gaze and saw her staring at him. “He's a good guy and will still find the right girl.”  
“I'm not looking at him.” Remi felt his face turn red when she saw the boy look in her direction and linger looking at her. The girl looked down and didn’t look in his direction anymore.

Kurt had noticed the fledgling girl from day one, but saw it as an impenetrable iceberg. She was beautiful and mysterious and was always accompanied by her twin. Since she arrived he hadn't had a chance to exchange a word with her, he needed to work it out. He'd seen her talking to Patty, maybe if he talked to her, but the nerd was always in the lab and into her crazy experiments.  
“Hey, Ed! Do you have footeball training today?” Kurt addressed the dark-haired young man who was storing things in his bag.  
“No. I'm thinking of looking for Natasha to leave soon.”  
"I'm coming with you, I need to talk to Patty, maybe they're together."  
_____________________________________________________  
“Hey, I finally found you!” Natasha went into the lab and saw that Patty had bequers and tubes bubbling, some appliances with bright lights flashing, and there were also open books on the bench.  
“We are working on a new project and we can't stop now, because we are in the middle of the reaction. Stuart, what did you do here? I told you it wasn't time to add the acid yet!” Patty always stressed about the boy's clumsy way.  
“Hi. How are you getting to work with them?” Natasha addressed the shoulder-length brunette girl. "Your name is Remi, isn't it? I'm Natasha. “The latina appeared after the brunette confirmed.”  
"Sometimes I think she's trying to refute Lavoisier's Law." They both burst out laughing.  
“Patty! What did you do this time?” Rich had just entered the lab and looked pretty stressed.  
“What are you talking about?” The geek frowned.  
"Those experiments of yours are pulling all the energy from the building and shutting down the computers in the computer lab! I’ll start by turning off these gadgets with these lights here that must be the bad guys.”  
“Don't touch my multimeters!” Patty slapped Rich's hand backward. “I'll fix this, I can not go off so it will disturb everything.”  
Patty did what the boy asked by releasing the energy he was consuming from his experience.  
“It's time to go. Give me five minutes that will be all right for your computers.”  
“Hey babe! Have you ever met the computer lab?” Rich addressed Remi, who remained silent. “ I can introduce you and show you new programs and windows that were recently installed.”  
“Rich! You have no way! Let Boston hear that!” Natasha scolded him, because she knew Rich loved to sneak and also knew how jealous Boston was.  
“Boston may also like to participate in the presentation of the new programs, you are also invited, bravely.” Rich headed for the latina. "We close the lab door ..." The boy leaned toward the girls and put his hand over Remi's.  
“No, Rich! I already met your fame and won't stick with me!” Remi took his hand from hers and walked away.  
Rich watched as the rookie girl Remi seemed to be her name, glanced at the lab door and looked at the newly arrived figure.  
"Hey Stuble, hi Eddie, you've been missing computer classes!" Rich thought the blue-eyed boy was handsome and sexy, but he knew how much he loved girls.  
“Hi Rich!” Kurt greeted the boy with a little disdain. “Patty, what are you up to this time?” then she noticed the short-haired brunette girl standing in front of the bench next to Natasha.  
"Hi." Remi greeted him with a shy smile that shook his structures. How perfect the girl was!  
“Hello! Can you understand Patty's nuts?”  
“Hey, Kurt! They are not crazy! You are all a bunch of misinformed, if you want to start drawing the formulas on the board and you will understand everything that is happening here!” The blonde girl always made a point of trying to explain to friends what she was working on.  
“It’s boy necessary!” The answer was in unison.  
“I will enjoy that you are all here and I will make an invitation!” Patty was addressing them all at once. “Freddy, my brother, is having a party at my house on Saturday. My parents traveled and released the house, since they don't break anything, you are invited! Your brother too! Patty addressed Remi referring to the handsome blond boy. And, Rich, take Boston! You two can take your girlfriends. Natasha ...  
"I won't take ..." She was referring to Ricky. The latina didn't intend to leave the boy to this party. She just wanted to have fun with her friends.  
Remi noticed Kurt's disquiet when Patty talked about his girlfriend, but the boy didn't answer Patty at all.  
“ You go?” Kurt was addressing her.  
“ I don’t know?” “She was still wondering how fun it could be to get fit, make friends. “I’ll see if I can.”  
"Make an effort, her brother's parties are fun." The boy smiled and she lingered admiring the crooked smile that formed on his face.  
The class dispersed and Remi went to meet his brother who was waiting for her in the courtyard. She risked a look back and saw Kurt talking and laughing with his friends.  
_____________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
I need your opinions before the next chapter


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue their complicated lifes

Edgar opened the window of his room after hearing a crashing sound. He was home alone because Emma, his mother, was a nurse and most of the time worked at night and his 15-year old sister, Lis, had gone to sleep at a friend's house. The figure waiting for him outside reminded him a few years earlier when they were younger. She always did that, especially when she was in trouble and didn't want to worry about her grandparents, and even if she didn't want to say anything, she would come to him just for company. He always welcomed her, often without asking why, and he just welcomed her. Edgar helped her up and they both sat on the bed. Natasha had a tired countenance that made him feel a twinge of concern.  
“It's all right?” The girl shook her head no. “Are you want to talk?”  
Edgar watched in silence as Natasha unzipped and removed her sweter from the cold. The boy was startled by what he saw because he did not expect anything so shocking.  
"Tasha..." He felt his voice crack and didn't know what to do. The girl had several bruises on both arms and part of her neck, and the rest was hidden under her t-shirt. “What happened?” He looked at her that remained silent and he knew. Ricky.  
"Last night he was different and I didn't want to, because I got scared and he forced me, and..." Natasha couldn't talk about it with anyone, but she couldn't take it anymore.  
“Did you go to the police? It can't be like this. We have to stop this guy. This is very serious.” Edgar got very nervous and felt his blood boil. Someone had to stop Ricky.  
“Not worth it. I won’t see him anymore. Complaining will only expose me and I don't want that.” At some point he will get what he deserves.  
Edgar didn't agree, he knew something had to be done, but showing his anger and nervousness now wouldn't help her, that wasn't why she came to him. She came because she needed someone she trusted, and he was there for her, always. The boy took her hand and gently touched the bruises along her arm. A lonely tear rolled down Natasha's cheek.  
“It hurts?” Edgar asked and the girl shook her head.  
“It hurt yesterday, but now I'm used to it.”  
“You don't have to get used to feeling pain. Come here.” Edgar took her in his arms and comforted her and Natasha broke into sobs. Both remained in this position for long minutes until she calmed down and they lay on the bed. The boy just chose to give her his company and if she wanted to say anything else he would be there.  
He watched her until she fell asleep. When he saw that she wouldn't wake up, he covered her with a blanket and brushed the hairs off her face. Her countenance showed the suffering she was bringing, perhaps for some time, and he felt terrible realizing that she hadn’t told him before what was happening because she didn’t want to worry him and that he was involved in other things and he wasn’t there for her. He wouldn’t let that happen anymore. He promised himself that he would pay more attention and try to be closer. She looked so small and fragile lying there in his bed that the looker couldn’t imagine the suffering inside her.  
Edgar left the room and did what he needed.  
“Mrs Amelia?”  
“Hi, Edgar? It's all right?”  
‘Yes, don't worry. Natasha is here at my home. She slept, I just called to let her know. I don't want to wake her up because she looked so tired.”  
“Is she okay, my son? I didn't see her leave.”  
“Now she's fine. She slept a little.”  
“Thanks for warning me. Just take care of her.”  
“I'm taking care her, Mrs Amelia.”  
Edgar hung up the phone and went back to the bedroom. He took an extra mattress from under the bed and made it to sleep because she wanted to make room for her. When they were kids Natasha always did that and often they just watched a movie or played video games. When it was late, Edgar's mother came to his son room and if they were sleeping she would call Natasha's grandmother and let her know that the girl was at her house. Over time they grew and the visits decreased more and more. It had been a while since a few years, so Edgar was surprised to see her.  
\---------- ------------ ----------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------  
“Dad!? What was it this time?” Kurt addressed his father who was drinking coffee in the kitchen.  
‘What are you talking about, son?”  
"You must have gotten drunk again and bumped into my car when you went to put your car in the garage." Kurt wasn’t a futile young man attached to material goods, but he was full of his father's drunkenness.  
It was this life since her mother left years ago. Kurt was careful that his sister wouldn’t be harmed in all this situation, so he did his best to be a good influence on the 16-year-old sister who had always been a good girl. Now the boy was preparing to pursue a military career, he thought he would make it and would join next year.  
Kurt pulled the car out of the garage and stopped for a minute to look home ahead. He could see the little girl running down the ever-cheerful stairs. And he remembered the night she was killed the victim of a brutal killer who was never caught. It was the worst moment of his life when he found her body in the woods, so he remembered Remi, the girl in his class, he didn't know why but Remi reminded him of Taylor, perhaps by the gentleness and the soft look.  
The school was busy because it was game day and early on the cheerleaders were getting ready. Kurt had even risked playing for a while, but he didn't want to go, preferring to keep his fitness running, which he did almost daily. Then he saw her entering the school with her brother. She looked toward him and nodded, Kurt grinning at her as he disappeared along with the crowd of students.

When she got to the gym for the game Kurt saw her in the distance sitting with Patty and dared to sit beside them.  
“Hello! Can I sit with you.”  
The two nodded and prepared for the start of the game. Allie was in the crowd by the field. Kurt and she dated for a while, but they had few things in common and the relationship was getting cold, they still met sometimes but lately he felt less and less like seeing her. He looked at the girl beside him and returned her smile. She was truly beautiful and her bright green eyes seemed to mesmerize him.  
Natasha joined them in the stands and was very excited to see Edgar in a great move, she didn’t contain and shouted to the friend who managed to score the touchdown giving the team victory. He was the best person she had ever met and she was very grateful to have him beside her. She had never thought of him as anything but friendship, but sometimes she felt her heart speed up depending on the way he looked at her. The way he welcomed her with his problems was different. Last night he let her sleep in his bed and even warned his grandmother. Her heart filled with his actions.  
She didn't hold back and waited for him to leave the locker room after changing and greeted him with a hug. He didn't care because she had always been hugging her friends, but something seemed different and Edgar couldn't decipher what it was. Natasha saw him look sideways and followed her gaze. Sarah The girl was leaving the locker room with another player and she saw Edgar sadden.  
“Let's get out of here.” Natasha said through gritted teeth and felt very angry at her friend. How can Sarah do this in front of him?  
As they left school she had been approached.  
“Natasha, I came for you.” Ricky had addressed her as if he owned it.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. Go away!” The girl tried not to change the tone of voice, because she didn’t want to get anyone's attention.  
"I will only if you come with me."  
"She already said she won't go with you!" Edgar couldn't hold back and intervened.  
“And who will stop me? You, you brat? When will you get out of her foot and realize it's me she wants and you'll always be just the little friend?” Ricky scorned their friendship. Edgar lunged at him and the boy shoved him, knocking him to the floor.  
"Go away, man, you're not welcome here!" Roman arrived and decided that he should take sides in the situation.  
“Now you have many defenders, Natasha! Increased your little group of friends?”  
“I won't talk again. If you don't leave I'll hit you.” Roman was already pushing the edge of irritation.  
“She has a lot of friends, yes. Get out of here!” Edgar got up and went to the other boy's side.  
"I'm leaving, but it won't be like this. They will not always be around.” Ricky got on his motorcycle and sped off.  
Natasha felt so much hatred and humiliation, because she hated drawing attention. She went to her friends who were already there, Edgar, Kurt, Patty, the rookie girl, Remi and her brother, and they all went home without much comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for follow my fanfic.  
I need your opinions


	4. Go to the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before a bigger

"Hellen, tomorrow will have a party.” Remi risked communicating to her foster mother about her desire to go to Patty's brother's party. “We were invited.”  
“And? Did you come to tell me you want to go?” The irony was noticeable in the woman's voice.  
“Yes. I'm thinking of going. And, Roman too.” Remi had a hard time convincing the boy to go with her, knowing that it would be harder for Helen to agree if he wasn't.  
“Nothing done. I said I didn't want you guys in a gang. Enough what they had done in the previous school is enough.” Helen referred to Remi's involvement with Oscar and Roman's involvement with Kathy.  
“That's not it! It's not fair that you forbid us to go out and meet people! We were isolated at home because of your paranoia.” Remi slammed the door shut like a wayward teenager. Roman just went to the bedroom in silence.

Natasha heard a car horn on the door of her house. She feared it might be Ricky. She glanced sideways through the crack of the window and didn't look like him, so she decided to check it out.  
“How about a ride on my ferrari?” Edgar stepped out of the old chevrolet that didn’t resemble a Ferrari at all. He showed a smile from one corner of the ear to the other.  
“Oh! You did it?” The girl ran to meet him and hugged him. “It's a beautiful car!”  
“Don't overdo it either! It's not that pretty, and it's a little old too, but gradually I'll put it just the way I want it.”  
“Ah, but it's very cool.”  
‘Want to take a ride?” The boy suggested shyly, in fact he was eager to take her to meet his car.  
“Me? Will I have the honor to ride on your car?” Natasha tried to feign astonishment, but she was flattered by his invitation.  
"Yes, you'll be the first to ride my big car. Come on!” Edgar opened the door and the girl settled smiling in the passenger seat.  
Edgar started the car and they drove through the outskirts of New York.

"She's not my girlfriend, at least not anymore..." "I see you together." "She doesn't accept the end." "Are you going to Freddy's party?" “Helen doesn't want us to get on with the high school people.” “But that's up to you.” “She doesn't accept it.” “But do you want to go to the party?” “Y-yes.”

Remi couldn't forget the conversation he'd had with Kurt during the high school game. His words hammered in her mind. The desire was to set aside all that Helen had taught them and to plunge only into what she was willing to do. She knew Helen loved them, so she wanted the best for them, but many of her attitudes were exaggerated and what she most wanted to do at the moment was go to this party. She needed to find a way.

“Shall we go down a little?” Edgar suggested when they reached a park. It was getting dark and not quite deserted, there were some young people talking on one of the benches and others playing basketball on the makeshift court just ahead.  
“Can be.” They sat on one of the cement benches and were silent for a while.  
“It's all right?” The boy broached the subject and Natasha shrugged. “About what happened today...”  
“It was humiliating. I never thought of passing such a shame in front of so many people.” The girl was still feeling very bad for Ricky's affront at the school door. It had been one of the worst situations she'd ever been through.  
“I know. It was horrible.”  
“Thank you for defending me.” The girl gave him a sincere smile that made his heart race. “What did he talk about...”  
“No problem, I don't care what he thinks.” In fact Edgar was still very angry at what Ricky had said about him running after her. He didn't feel that way about her. They had always been very good friends, long before this guy came into her life and he knew his limits and would never cross if he didn't feel it was her will either.  
“He's an idiot. You know, he wasn't like that, maybe he was and I was too blind or too in love to realize, but in the last few months, he has changed a lot and I wasn’t getting out of this relationship, out of fear, I know I'm taking a risk and you too be here with me.”  
"I won't leave you alone knowing this guy is out there willing to hurt you."  
"I don't care what happens to me, Ed, I just don't want anything to happen to you about it."  
“Don't say that anymore. If something has to happen to me in your defense I won’t regret it.”  
"You shouldn't be fine after seeing Sarah either."  
"Actually, I think I was really scared because I didn't expect to see her with someone so fast, but it's okay, it's not me she likes. I don't even know if I liked her that much.”  
“She's a good girl.”  
“Yes she is.”  
"You know, I get more and more sure of what I want to do with my life."  
“Hmm. Is it the same childhood wish?”  
“Yes, it is. I want to be a cop.” A smile broke out on her face. “I want to defend people. Do good for this country, which is my homeland. Show these bandits that you don't play with me.” They both burst out laughing.  
“You are right. You have to do what your heart asks, but be careful.”  
The girl had already done some research on what was necessary to pursue this career and intended to devote herself to pass the exams. She had many plans for next year, to prepare her body and mind for the tests that would surely demand a great deal from her.

Kurt kept looking at the role she had given him. The phone number was spelled out quickly, but he wasn't sure if he should call. She had said her foster mother disagreed with her making friends in the new school. He thought it was silly, but she seemed to have a lot of respect for the woman. The boy put the paper away and decided to call in the morning before going to work.

##########################################

Saturday dawned hotter than normal for the season. She got up early and did her exercise routine with her brother. At first they were Helen's demands, but today she couldn't help but make them. He was well aware of how strong her muscles were getting. She had finished her housework when she heard the phone ring. They didn't have cell phones, besides being expensive Helen wouldn't allow it, but she realized that few in school had, unlike where they studied before.  
“I answer!” Remi warned seeing Roman go towards the device. The boy just raised his hands in surrender and left the room. “Hello!”  
“Hello! Is it Remi?” The boy's voice faltered on the other end of the line. “It’s Kurt.”  
“Oh, hi. How are you?” The girl's heart raced, she wasn't sure if it was because he called or feared that Helen would ask her questions about the phone call.  
“I am fine. I just wanted to know if you're going to the party. I can stop by and get you.”  
“No!” Her voice came out a little louder than intended. “Not sure yet. But if it is, I will be with my brother.”  
“All right. See you there then.”  
After she hung up the phone she knew she needed to broach the subject with Helen again. She found her mother in the garden tending some plants.  
“Hi daughter! Been there a long time?” Helen asked as she stood up among the plants and noticed the girl watching her.  
“No. I just arrived. I wanted to tell you about the party.”  
“Hmm. I've been thinking. Maybe it would be good for you to go. I don't want anyone commenting that I'm overprotective with you.”  
“Thanks! Remi pulled Helen into a hug of thanks.”  
Remi was aware of how overprotective Helen was, but she knew everything the woman had gone through to be with them. She had braved the world to get them out of the orphanage where they were treated badly and bring them to the US. She sometimes had some kind of overdone rules, but she still had a good heart and her children knew how she loved them.


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the people on the party, any things can happen...

Natasha arrived early at the Patterson’s house, as she had agreed to help her friend with some preparations to wait for all the staff. They owned a large and imposing house. The parents were scientists and were able to earn very well from their research. Patty was thinking of pursuing their parents career, but not so much Freddy, he was very smart, but it seemed that the world was small for the boy. At the age of twenty he had not yet met, while he loved to hold parties with friends. The preparations were ready and some young people had arrived.  
“Natasha, how are you handling everything? You know what I'm talking about, don't you?” Patty was always very worried about her friend and tried to help when she was in trouble, followed her relationship with Ricky from the beginning and never had the courage to give an opinion about it, but clearly saw how bad this dating did to the brunette.  
“Look, I didn't measure the consequences, and my relationship with Ricky has gotten out of hand. There was no love, I don't know what I feel anymore. I just know I don't want to see him anymore. I hope he leaves me alone. I want to start my life over. The Latin girl seemed determined on the subject. Something seemed to have changed inside her.  
“And how do you think to do that? Have you got a plan?” Natasha turned to the door and found Edgar who had just entered with Kurt, her friend followed her with the look and the smile of both became very clear to the blonde.  
“I'll be back!” Natasha announced heading quickly towards the door.  
“All right!” The brunette didn’t hear what she said and Patty smiled at the scene. If there was one person in this world who could do Natasha good, it was Edgar.  
“Hi Ed, hi Kurt. Glad you came.” Natasha addressed the boy as soon as she reached him at the door.  
"It's not like I'm hanging around. I worked almost all day and wanted to get some rest before coming.” The girl's smile enchanted him and he couldn’t stop looking at her. Natasha was beautiful, the tight black dress accentuated her qualities, the platform heels made her a few inches taller, she wasn’t at all vulgar but very beautiful and sensual. The boy didn't know what was happening to him, but he was very fascinated with her.  
“Funny. Come on, let's have fun.” She pulled him out of his trance by pulling him by the hand.  
They went to the counter that was filled with food and drinks. The two didn’t drink alcohol often. They grabbed a soda and headed outside to join the rest of the already crowding people.

Kurt had searched the whole party and had not seen Remi anywhere. Maybe she didn't really come. He grabbed another beer and leaned against the counter already regretting his hopes. It was best to forget whatever it was that she was awakening inside him. Maybe he should have brought Allie, not that she hadn't insisted, but he'd been categorical about the breakup, only she didn't want to accept the facts. That's when the blond boy came in and Kurt kept an eye out, but didn't see his sister with him. Already giving up, he turned his back to join the rest of the crowd when Roman called him.  
“She's out there. I think two girls got her talking. Why don't you go there.” Roman had noticed from the beginning the connection between the two, he wasn’t to interfere with his sister's relationships, but realized how the other boy seemed disappointed to not see her.  
Kurt didn't think twice and headed for the exit where he found her talking and laughing with Patty and another girl he didn't remember the name. Then she saw him and he waved at her from the door. The girl was dressed in tight, low waisted black trousers, a long sleeved black blouse that left most of her belly out, she looked perfect. She said something to the girls and came to meet him.  
“Hi. You took too long. I mean, it's none of my business. Do you want to come in? Eat something, dance.” Kurt's clumsiness with her was visible. What happened to him? It looked like she was the first girl to talk to.  
“ I couldn't leave before, I was late.” Shyness was on her face. Maybe because she didn't know a lot of people at the party and all the people already seemed clumsy. She escorted him to the outside area where a metallic sound and a little too loud came out of two huge boxes located at both corners of the porch. Remi waved to Natasha who was talking animatedly with Edgar and some other friends. If those two didn't have something she couldn't say anything else, because to her their relationship seemed to go far beyond just friendship. Rich came to meet them very excited.  
“Hey, you two! You need to try this drink.” Rich held a bottle in one hand and a half full glass in the other. The contents weren’t identified by both, as the bottle had no label. “It will leave you two crazy people to catch each other!” The short man spoke in a lower tone.  
“Rich! Get out!” Kurt shouted at Rich because he could ruin anything the boy intended with Remi. Rich was a total clueless.  
“Rich, come on, this is starting another song.” Boston came pulling him by the hand.  
“I'm sorry for his nasty comments.” Kurt apologized to Remi, who had gone very red.  
“Don’t worry. I know how he is.”

The party went well and many were already drunk, as they could not see drinks available and control themselves to drink little. The style of music changed to something quieter and soon the romantic songs that rolled over at the end of the holidays began and some couples were already forming on the dance floor.  
“ Remi, dance with me? Kurt ventured, for he had nothing to lose and would not stand still knowing that tonight could be a great opportunity for him to approach her.  
“ I'm not very good and...”  
“ No problem. I conduce you. Comes. Kurt held her by the waist and Remi wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. Their faces were very close arousing many sensations between them. He led her down the track to the rhythm of the song and with a few steps they were already in tune.

“Hey, do you wanna dance?”   
Natasha was coming back from the house with a glass of drink in her hand when she was surprised by a boy she had rarely seen.  
The girl looked around the room and didn’t find Edgar. She knew how annoying it was to refuse a dance. It could make you embarrassed. “All right.” She was taken by the hand to the dance floor and the boy held her by the waist, she was careful not to get too close. They both danced with a visible lack of tune and the music seemed endless.  
“My turn.” The music stopped and Edgar was beside them on the track. Natasha flashed a smile that didn't hide her satisfaction at seeing him.  
"I thought you weren't coming anymore." Natasha spoke softly as he approached.  
Edgar, in turn, pulled her to him and their bodies were very close together. Natasha laid her head on his shoulder, put an arm around his neck and his other hand rested on the boy's shoulder. She closed her eyes and let the melody seem to have carried them to another dimension. She could hear his strong heartbeat, which made her happy to think a little might be for her. The girl was realizing that what he aroused in her was reciprocal.

“Hey Roman, do you dance?” Patty risked talking to the boy who always seemed angry.  
“ No. I don't like it very much.”  
“ Me neither. Do you want to know my lab?”  
“ What?” Roman didn’t know what was hidden in the invitation, because he could see from the beginning the way the girl looked at him.  
“My lab, come on, I'll show you.”  
She led him into the basement and when she turned on the light Roman was as surprised as she was disappointed.  
“You thought that was what? An excuse for me to be alone with you? Maybe it is too.” Patty approached him and saw that he was red so decided to take it easy. “I'm kidding. I'll show you my little things.”

“ You look tired. If you want to go I'll take you.” Kurt and Remi danced a little and went out for a breath. It was a little late and the girl's tiredness was visible.  
“Okay, but I don't want to go home now. If you don’ mind.”  
“Okay, we go for a drive and when you want I'll take you.”  
“I need to warn my brother.”  
They didn't find him so they asked some friends to let them know they were gone.

“ Where were you?”  
Natasha was a little startled by Patty's appearance upon returning from the interior of the house. Her hair was very messy and the buttons on her shirt were buttoned all wrong. The brunette looked back and realized the reason for her disorder also coming from inside the house. Roman had a rumpled shirt and a mischievous smile. She started laughing and gave Remi's message to him.  
“Patty, I'm tired and I can't stay to help you, but I think you already have a helper. She said pointing to the blond boy. “ Edgar will take me home.”  
“All right. You can go and enjoy and have fun both of you.” The girl clearly had drunk too much to say that making Natasha and Edgar totally embarrassed.

“What is here?” Remi wanted to know as soon as Kurt stopped the car in front of the ruins of an ancient church. They got out and stood against the side of the car.  
“I came here with a friend when we were kids. Remi felt a pang of sadness in his words. “She passed away, was murdered, and never had a chance to grow up and live so many things that might be waiting for her.  
“I'm so sorry.” Remi held tried to bring some comfort to the boy.  
"Somehow you remind me of he. Not just for looks, but for determination, the way you look. They were now facing each other and Kurt's gaze was so penetrating that Remi hardly blinked. "I just wanted to make one thing clear. I didn't drink Rich's drink, but I have a crazy urge to kiss you.”  
In the absence of answers Kurt took it as a consent. He approached the girl and placed his lips over hers, the kiss was nothing angelic but intense and firm, the two there in the moonlight and the stars let their bodies speak for themselves.

“Today was perfect.” Natasha said as soon as Edgar stopped the car at the door of his house.  
“Yes, it was a long time ago I didn't have fun or dance that much.” You dance very well.  
Natasha laughed at the compliment. “Some say I get the hang of it.” I'm going down. It's late, and Grandma must be worried about my delay.”  
Edgar wanted to say so many things, he didn't want to let the night's charm end like this, because tomorrow they would just be friends again, as usual. The boy didn't even know if they could be anything else, but when they danced together he had her in his arms and she was his for a few minutes, there was nothing between them, not Ricky, not Sarah, or any other ghost that could stop them from enjoy, this moment was just theirs. He took her hand and delicately intertwined her fingers with his.  
"Natasha..." He dipped into her gaze and the girl bent over him and pressed his lips to hers. It was just a quick kiss that lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make it clear that there might be something more between them in the future, who knows.  
Neither of them took the next step or said anything. Natasha went home and fell into her bed with feelings swirling.  
Edgar had a restless sleep, closed his eyes and felt her in his arms with her lips glued to his, he wanted more, much more. Now that she had taken this step he knew he was ready to talk about his feelings.  
He woke up with the phone ringing nonstop, he didn't want to answer it. He looked at his watch and it was four in the morning, had slept less than two hours. Who would this time be? The mother was not home and Lis was sleeping.  
“Hello! His voice was sleepy and angry.  
“Edgar.” It was Natasha on the other end of the line. “ You can come? I need you! Please...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to read


	6. Escape

Edgar walked through the police station door and saw her sitting in a chair in a corner, their eyes meeting. Her face was that of a tired, downcast girl. He wanted to run and hug her, but he didn't. The girl's grandfather was beside her and had a sad and tired countenance. Something was not right and he needed to understand. He just sat beside her.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes.”  
“He did something to you? Hit you or hurt you.” Natasha just shook her head no.  
Then she told him what had happened after Edgar had left her at home. Ricky waited for him to leave and called her. She refused to go, but the other boy insisted and said he would hurt Edgar and could also hurt her brothers. She had no choice. They got off the motorcycle and there was another motorcycle with two more friends from Ricky. The boys stopped their bikes at a gas station and stormed and robbed the convenience store. Natasha remained outside, not wanting to get dirty. When they left the store she asked Ricky to take her home because she was tired, but the boy started the bike and ran off. A police chase began, they were surrounded and caught by the policemen who searched them and found drugs with all the boys. Natasha came out clean and Ricky swore she had not participated in the robbery. And now she was there waiting to testify and be released.  
After all the narrative the two remained silent, Edgar did not know how to react and preferred to be quiet, because he did not want to talk to her there. The truth was that he was feeling betrayed.  
It must have been an hour before she testified and was released. Natasha asked her grandfather to let her go with Edgar. By the time he stopped the car at her front door, it was already dawn and she couldn't get out. She needed to talk to him, for the boy looked very upset.  
“You are angry? I understand if you have ...”  
“What the hell was that?” Edgar looked at her and Natasha wasn't sure where the question came from. "You danced with me, then gave me that kiss, and ... then Ricky calls you for a walk and you go?"  
"That's not how it happened, Edgar, I told you. He threatened to hurt you, and my brothers.”  
"Let him come, why didn't you? I would call the police for him, because I wouldn't stand still watching these things happen.”  
“You need to understand me. Tonight was so perfect, and I didn't want him to hurt you… ” Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Do you want to be a cop? You almost ruined everything, Natasha!” Edgar took a deep breath and stopped talking for a moment.  
“I know. I didn't think about it, I just thought about the evil things he could do to you or my brothers. I... I'm all wrong, I'm sorry.”  
“Natasha, it's your life, you know what you do. It's no use me being here telling you all this. You better get away to rest that it's already dawn and you didn't even sleep.”  
Edgar watched as she walked home with her head bowed. He was more concerned than upset, but at least Ricky was arrested and would pay for his wrong actions and Natasha could get on with her life more safely.

Natasha collapsed on her bed and let the tears wet her pillow. She had ruined everything. A nice guy like Edgar deserved better, he wasn't for her, her life was a mess and he didn't deserve to be part of it. She wished she had said no to Ricky, but the fear was greater.  
In the midst of these thoughts she fell asleep and had several wild dreams, now embracing Edgar, but when she was going to kiss him, it was Ricky's face she saw. She woke up in the late afternoon and was still tired and in pain all over her body. She took a shower and found her grandparents in the living room waiting for her for a chat.  
Natasha's grandparents were not scolding, but advice, so talked to her for long minutes always making it clear that everything that happens to us is the result of our choices, asked her to think well about everything that was happening in life if she wanted to continue like this or wanted to make better choices.  
Natasha was very grateful to have people like her grandparents in her life. They were true angels at the times when she needed them most, she was feeling very bad for making them go through it and promised herself that she would think better before making her choices.

Monday dawned rainy and Kurt settled into his usual spot and didn't see Remi in class, thought she was late due to the rain, but she didn't show up until the end of class. He decided that once he got home he would call her. Last Saturday's party was perfect and he can get to know her better, they didn't waste a minute of their time together and Kurt felt a full surrender on her part. Just when he left her at dawn, he felt a shadow of fear pass over the girl's gaze, the boy kissed her deeply and promised that he would be there if she needed anything and would not hesitate to call if he had any. problem. "It's not that simple..." Remi had said. Kurt didn't quite understand her submission to her foster mother, but she felt that she was grateful for everything Hellen had done for her and her brother.  
“Remi didn't come to class, right?” Edgar asked him as soon as class was over.  
“Yes. Something must have happened. I'll call her later. And you and Natasha? I saw tou and her were very close at the party, but today I didn't see her.”  
“It's more complicated than it sounds.” Edgar was discouraged. “Ricky was arrested, did you know?”  
“ Yeah. I've never been much to this guy's face, but I didn't want anything like that to happen.”  
"I never liked him much either, but I never told Natasha. She who has to know what she wants.”  
Edgar still seemed to be upset about everything that had happened, had not talked to Natasha since leaving her home the day before and also did not intend to seek her. He wanted to make room for her to decide what to do. He saw her from afar when it was time to leave, the moment their eyes met he was sure he was in love, so she left with Patty.  
"Don't you want to go talk to him?" Patty asked as they got into the car.  
“No not yet. He's upset and I don't think it's right to bring him to all this happening to me.”  
"Maybe you better let him decide on that."  
Natasha wanted to talk to Edgar more than anything, but she didn't think he deserved to spend it with her. He was a nice guy and she was a mess. Better to give time to time.  
"And you and the blond guy?" Natasha smirked at her friend referring to Roman.  
“Do not know. We are so different. I don't think it would work out anyway.”  
“Ah! Stop it. Just enjoy the moment.”  
“ I will do this.”  
Patty didn't want to fall in love, because she had a lot of plans for her future and didn't want to include any boys in it, but the truth was that Roman messed with her too much. Just took a deep breath and headed home.

Remi didn't go to class that day. It was already night and she was upset with her foster mother. She had worked all day, and for Hellen it never seemed enough. She had actually arrived very late on Saturday, but hey, she could never do what she wanted. And, Kurt was a very nice guy and she was enjoying him so much. The way he had been kind and caring to her when they were together was awesome. The sermon Hellen read to her when she arrived humiliated her, the woman said things about getting involved with a poor guy who couldn't afford to give her a decent future. That stupid thought would never do Remi's style. The older woman was determined what to do with their future, and Remi didn't like their conversation the day before. The phone was ringing nonstop, but Hellen didn't answer and didn't let either of them answer.  
Remi locked herself in her room and did something she'd done before, jumped out the window. The night was cold and dark, but nothing scared Remi. She had already faced worse situations for worse reasons. By the time she was done walking down the side of the house toward the street, in her mind only the route that would follow to Kurt's house. She needed to find him again.  
She left her house behind aware of how much it would cost her in the near future. Hellen wouldn't make her daring adventure cheap. But that didn't matter to her now.  
She was grateful to her mother for getting them out of that damn orphanage. More than that, she loved Hellen despite her austerity demanding loyalty rather than other forms of feelings. However, even though she and Roman could never be normal people after all they had lived, there was something inside her that refused to accept it. Remi had never before admitted it, but she still dreamed of being happy, and Kurt rekindled it within her with a strength she had never experienced before.  
Kurt was in his room when he heard a knock on his window. What was the scare when it opened and saw Remi. He helped her up and warmed her with his blanket because the girl was cold.  
“I missed you.” Remi said feeling warm.  
“You didn't go to class. I missed you, too.”  
“I had some problems.”  
He would not ask for details, because he knew it was the foster mother. He pulled her to him and she indulged in the passionate kiss he gave her.  
Both wished they were closer and did not know how much they would resist. Between kisses and caresses Kurt asked if she was sure what she was doing.  
"I've done it before if that's what you want to know." Remi had a very intense relationship with Oscar, but in the end he did not reveal what she expected and she turned away from him.  
“All well. No problem. Better that way.” The boy smiled and kissed her fervently.  
Between touches and kisses the two surrendered to the love and desire that plagued them.


	7. Birthday

Natasha held the package tightly in her hands and when she stopped at the door, anxiety washed over her chest. They hadn't spoken for days, and she didn't know how she would be received. Knocking on the door cost him the remaining courage she still had. The smiling face that greeted her gave her some comfort, and she didn't know if she was sorry or excited about coming.  
“Natasha! Good to see you!”  
“Hi, Emma, how are you?”  
“I am fine. Did you come to see Ed? Come in, he's in the room, you can go there.”  
Natasha came in, afraid to go to his room. A place where she had been so many times since she was a child, but it was another time and there were not so many feelings involved, for the moments not known to her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the bedroom door that was just propped up. She noticed the boy's fright when he saw her standing there at his door. He was wearing a baseball T-shirt jeans and a nike tennis shoe. She found him very attractive and wanted to run to him and hug him, but the shyness was greater and made her stand still without reaction.  
“Come here.” He pulled her by the hand, leading her into the room and back to the door.  
“It’s your birthday, I wanted to come hug you. And ... I brought a gift.” Natasha extended the package towards him who took shyly.  
“Ah! No need!” He unwrapped and saw the Knicks cap that was his favorite team. The cap he had was already old and faded. “ Thank you very much.”  
Edgar pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Natasha felt the warmth of his embrace and knew how much she needed it. They didn't even realize how long they had been holding each other, but they were probably long minutes that could be eternal due to their need and longing for each other.  
“I missed you.” Edgar said as soon as they sat on the bed.  
“I felt yours too.” Silence settled between them. They both knew that they would no longer be the same with each other, not after being carried away by their feelings as they had a week ago. “ What's it like to be eighteen?”  
“I don't know! I don't think I've realized it yet. In fact, nothing has changed.” The boy smiled thoughtfully studying her with his eyes.  
Natasha was beautiful. Her long hair fell in small waves over her shoulders, her black eyes were alive and piercing, he stopped his gaze on her heart-shaped pink lips. How he wanted to kiss her! It would be your best birthday present.  
"I thought you forgot my birthday."  
“I would never forget!” Natasha's eyes widened as she said it as if she wanted to make it clear that he was wrong.  
"It's just that we haven't spoken for a few days, and I thought you weren't coming."  
“We needed this time to put our heads in place. The last weekend was not easy.”  
“You're right. But now here we are. What do you want to do? Play a game or watch a movie?” The boy smiled all excited.  
"Whatever, I just want to be here with you."  
Edgar understood the cue and took her hand that was small and smooth and approaching kissed her cheek. He felt her heart race and kissed her on the lips. Natasha responded to the kiss with affection and the two were led by this moment as if there was nothing else in the world.  
“You are beautiful!” Edgar said after parting their lips. Her face was flushed after the kiss and he touched it with his fingertips. “ I wanted to kiss you so many times. But it seems that this was the right time.”  
They kissed again more intensely this time. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist. It was all very intense and different, as it seems that with other people there was not so much feeling and as much history as the two had.  
“I need to show you something.” Edgar remembered the envelope he received midweek. He got up and went to the dresser and brought the envelope to her. “Open it.”  
“Wow! Ed! Congratulations!” He had passed college in Michigan. That was the best news of the week. The girl jumped on his neck and they both fell to the bed with the intensity of her hug. She kissed him sweetly congratulating him on the news. "Have you thought what you want to be?"  
"I'm not sure, but maybe something in economics or politics."  
“Hmm, said the future president.” Natasha mocked jokingly.  
"Only if you're my first lady."  
She widened her eyes and he smiled. “Calm down, this is not a marriage proposal yet.” They laughed at the conversation when they heard Lis call.  
“ Eddie. The mother is calling.”  
“Come on, Mom made a cake.”  
They went into the dining room where Lis and Emma were waiting for them. There were snacks and sweets prepared by Lis and her mother, and a small chocolate cake filled with birthday candles. Edgar put on a song and the atmosphere was very cozy. Tasha felt at home with Edgar and his family.

After eating and singing happy birthday Natasha realized that the boy had gone silent and looked sad.  
“What's it?” Tasha approached worriedly.  
“Is nothing. My father loved our birthdays, he always made a point of celebrating.”  
"He would be glad you continued to do what he liked."  
Natasha took the boy's hand and linked his fingers with hers. The two sat on the couch and remained silent for a long time. The girl laid her head on Edgar's shoulder as he put his arm around her back. Emma realized that they were no longer the same and was happy, because she was very fond of the girl and hoped that they would do each other well.  
Later Edgar went to take her home. They walked down the street holding each other and with happiness on their faces.  
“The College is far away. I don't know if I will. Leave my mother and sister, and you...” Edgar had been thinking about this all week and knew it would be very difficult to leave them behind.  
“You should go. It's a unique opportunity, Ed. They'll be happy and proud of you. And me too.” They were standing facing each other in front of Natasha's house.  
"Will you want to be my girlfriend even with so much distance between us?" A mocking smile passed over the boy's face.  
“It that a request?”  
“Yes. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Natasha?” The boy was holding her hand where he placed a soft kiss. As he lifted his eyes and looked at her cheek he saw a tear trickle down his eyes. “I love you Tasha.” Edgar touched her cheek softly, wiping the tear away.  
“ I want to be your girlfriend. I love you too.”  
“Let's make it work.” A passionate kiss sealed that moment.  
_______________________

“ Remi, next year I'm going to the Military College. I've been preparing for this for years, and now it looks like it's going to work. What do you think about doing when we finish the school year?”  
Kurt was lying in his bed with Remi by his side, they just loved each other intensely and only a thin sheet covered them. At least a week ago they had been meeting and ending up in their room.  
“I haven't thought yet. I enrolled in some colleges, but I don't know if I will be called or if I will, it seems that this is not for me.”  
"You look very smart and you should think of a career."  
In fact Remi felt that Helen was up to something, as the woman had not objected to her encounters with Kurt who although he had not talked to her about it was sure the foster mother knew. But she was so happy beside the boy that she didn't want to think of anything to ruin those moments that were theirs alone.  
“ Let's leave this subject for now, I don't want to get bored or even think about an uncertain future.” Saying that Remi pulled him to her teasing him with kisses on the neck. “You like that?” She smiled mischievously between touches and kisses on the neck and chest of the boy who matched the height between caresses that also drove her crazy.

On the other side of town Helen was already preparing for her next steps, as she would not leave what was going on. She could not allow her boy and girl to get lost. The future that awaited them did not involve passions that drove them from their goals.


	8. Amazing life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry cause I don't post this fic for a long time

"You and Edgar are dating, how are you? Happy?” Patterson wasn’t too surprised, in fact she had expected it to happen because of their closeness.  
"Yes, he's very considerate, but I'm afraid something will get in the way. I've never met a guy like that."  
“Ah! Just enjoy what you are living and don't be paranoid.”  
Edgar arrived and joined them in the cafeteria, by their eyes she could see how much they were in love. It was great to see Natasha so happy after all she went through in the abusive relationship she had with Rick and Edgar was the kind of boy Natasha deserved.  
“Hello people!” Kurt and Remi approached and sat with them, the friends had been having a very fun time and were arranging to go to the movies together to watch Mission Impossible 2 that had recently been released.

The session started at seven thirty in the evening and everyone had already sat down, Rich and Boston had gone, and they just discussed where to sit and which soda and which candy to buy. The movie was about to start when Roman arrived and sat down next to Patterson, there were some startled glances from their friends, but soon left both of them alone and focused on the movie.  
Patterson and Roman were less often than the other two couples, so they didn't have a serious commitment, the girl had many plans for her future and that didn't include a boy, so she just wanted to enjoy Roman's company the way she could. The blonde had already been selected for Harvard University and in a few months would leave New York.  
Kurt had passed the Military School test, and his days were up, and he wanted to take his relationship with Remi even though he knew of the difficulties they would face due to the intense workload he would face. Remi still didn't know what to do, as Hellen didn't leave her many choices and said that she was preparing her and her brother's future and had some contacts that would help them.

Edgar pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, it was so good to have her there in his house, in his room, in his life. Natasha was in her best dreams, she had her flaws, of course, but for him she was perfect, beautiful, affectionate and he liked the sarcasm and acidity she sometimes had too, it was important to spice up their relationship, he loved when they met and she gave him the sweetest look anyone could have, he melted inside with that and just wanted to give her all the love in the world.  
It had been almost a month since Natasha and Edgar had been dating and everything seemed fine, the two always thoughtful and concerned for each other, their family supported their relationship and were happy to see them together so well.  
Natasha felt his tongue in her mouth and couldn’t contain the moan that came out of her throat, the girl's right hand traced the path of the abdomen to Edgar's chest feeling the firm muscles under her fingers, he rushed to remove the shirt and she removed her shirt, the boy was delighted by what he saw, the white lace bra held the firm breasts of the girl.  
"Tash, if we go too far I don't know if we'll be able to stop later." They had almost reached this point since they started dating, but always interrupted because they didn't think it was the right time, but today were going beyond and the desire to be together completely consumed them as never before.  
“We don't have to stop.” Natasha looked at him and felt the heat and desire in his eyes. She wanted him so much and knew that he was different with him than she had ever lived in the past and wasn’t afraid to be completely his.  
“Are you sure?” She nodded at his question and the kiss became more intense and passionate, every touch and touch of bodies brought out all the feelings they had.  
Neither would be each other's first, but they both knew the love they felt and that was what mattered, they surrendered and their bodies moved together at a pace until they both came to the most intense pleasure leaving them tired enough to fall asleep in each other's arms.  
Natasha opened her eyes and felt apprehensive, she had slept before in Edgar's house, but they weren’t boyfriends and it was at a time when it was all very natural between them, now she was nervous about the reaction of Edgar's mother.

“Good Morning!” Edgar greeted her in a husky, sleepy voice.  
“Good Morning.” She received his kiss and was happy to be there despite the fear.  
“What's it?” He saw a shadow hovering over her gaze.  
“Your mother will see that I slept here and...”  
“What's the matter? You're my girlfriend.” The boy said touching her face to calm her.  
"What will she think of me, Ed?" Natasha was in a panic.  
"She will think you're my girlfriend and you love me."  
“Funny. I'm serious.” She patted his arm playfully.  
“Iknow. We can handle my mom, she's not a monster and will understand us, just calm down, okay?”  
Natasha nodded and received the loving hug from her boyfriend and tried to calm down with the whole situation.

“Good Morning!” Edgar greeted his mother as they entered the kitchen.  
“Hi, good morning, son! Natasha, how are you?” Emma was surprised to see the girl but tried not to show because she didn’t want to make her more nervous than she seemed to be.  
“I’m fine.” Natasha came over and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. “I'm sorry to sleep here without warning, is that...”  
“Hey, you don't have to explain yourself.” The older woman comforted her. – I prepared breakfast, you eat, I'm going to bed, because tonight was very busy in the hospital.” Emma left and left them alone in the kitchen.  
“You see? I told you she would understand us.” Edgar gave Natasha a big hug that was smiling at his mother's reaction.


	9. Prom - Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is the senior year graduation party in the USA. In the story, the correct chronology of this event was not obeyed, because there the party is at the beginning of the year and not at the end as I put it in the fic, because for that date I used the academic year of my country.  
I would like to thank Carla (lucca-jeller) for her collaboration with part I of this chapter, which was entirely hers!  
Hope you like it!

_Ellen ..._  
Ellen Brigs didn't welcome her children's excitement at the school dance. He had devoted the best years of their lives to those brothers and had plans for them. The way they learned to channel their anger into physical strength and determination to survive in the illegal orphanage where they spent their childhood would make them the best soldiers for the cause she championed. Ordinary social activities like this ball would only take you out of focus on the really important things.  
She didn't even care much about Roman. He knew that he would easily convince him to put these frivolities aside in the future. But Remi ... Remi was different from his brother. Much harder to fold. And there was this guy that he was getting involved with. Definitely inappropriate and dangerous. This Kurt guy was a threat to Remi's future, planting fantasies in her head like love being more important than her duties before her country. Ellen knew how this type of teenager saw life: any stable job would be an excuse to start a family. One day she was innocent as well. But she wouldn't let that keep Remi from the bright future he dreamed of for her daughter. No prom. And the change would take her away from Kurt.  
An extra study plan. That was the strategy she used to justify Roman's going to the party while Remi stayed home. The consequences of this, Ellen had also predicted: several discussions, countless questions, resistance from her daughter. She handled it as she always did: reminding Remi that if she hadn't adopted them and taken full responsibility for them, the brothers would have been executed when the orphanage was discovered to be considered too lethal for life in society.

_Remi..._  
Remi did everything in her power to convince Ellen that this extra study plan was unnecessary and that she could perfectly go to the dance without it affecting her performance. But it was in vain. The mother was adamant. She came to think of a direct affront, but when the rescue from the orphanage was brought on the agenda, she was silent. Ellen would always be grateful for taking them out of that hell and saving their lives. He thought of sending a note to Kurt through Patterson warning him of his absence, but she never did. There was still a tiny flame of hope inside her that kept her from burying the dream of one last meeting with him before the move and the party was her big chance.  
On the day of the event, she dedicated herself to her studies even more diligently. She stayed cool with Ellen because she knew her mother would be suspicious if she acted otherwise. When he managed to finish the extensive to-do list, it was too late. The dance should have started almost an hour ago. It would have to be more than discreet, imperceptible. She prepared the bed with pillows under the blankets for her mother to think she was sleeping. She would go out the window and return without being noticed.  
She didn't have a dress or any clothes like the ones the girls wore on those occasions. A flash of discomfort passed through her as she realized this. But she didn’t give up. Clothes would never determine their destiny. She wore dark jeans, a black blouse, and a leather jacket. The pencil in the eyes and the leather choker closed the look before sneaking out the window.  
When she entered the party room, everyone looked at her. Remi knew that it was not her angelic beauty that called attention, but the inappropriate clothing. She took a deep breath and covered everything with her eyes in search of Kurt. He was at a table with Allie, visibly restless. That singular way of scratching the back of his neck gave him away. The gibberish soon made him look in her direction. And the smile on his face gave her the certainty that she did the right thing by deceiving her mother and coming even though she was dressed disgustingly in the eyes of the rest of her schoolmates.  
He almost ran to meet her.  
“Hi... I was already thinking that you wouldn't come.” he said with that crooked smile that always broke Remi's heart.  
“I said I'd come.” she also replied with a rare smile.  
“Would you like to drink something?” He asked  
“I’d like...”  
He led her by the arm to the drinks table and served them both. They were still the center of attention and it started to bother Remi a lot. If they were the subject of the next day at school, Ellen could find out and be in trouble with her mother. Kurt noticed his discomfort:  
“Do you want to talk in a more discreet place?”  
She nodded and left the room.  
Outside, the night was dark. Kurt pulled her into his arms and Remi allowed herself to enjoy that moment with him closing his eyes. When she felt energized enough to get out of that hug, she said:  
“I know that this outfit is not suitable...”  
“I don't care about the clothes you wear. I'm glad you came.”  
“Look, I'm not any kind of rebel without cause trying to get attention by appearing here dressed like this...”  
“I didn't think that, I swear.” he tried to position himself.  
“But the others thought. Ellen didn’t agree that I would come. I left hidden. If I had a dress, I would have put it on, but I didn't have it. And... Wow, the girls are beautiful, especially Allie.”  
“You are still the most beautiful of the party even without a dress.” he said, pulling her back into his arms and now putting his lips together in a kiss. Her heart sank with everything he said, it shouldn't have been easy.  
The two surrendered to the moment, enjoying each kiss and all the forms of affection they exchanged. They talked banal things. They laughed a little. They looked at the moon. Everything seemed perfect. But he noticed that sometimes, her eyes filled with sadness. He knew it had something to do with her mother and decided to show how much he was willing to fight for her:  
“Remi, tomorrow I'm going to your house. I'm going to talk to your mother and show her that, despite going to military school next year, I want to stay with you. She will see that I have good intentions...”  
“No! You can’t do that. Ellen would never understand.”  
“But I'm worried about you. Your mother suffocates you too much with this study routine. This is not normal.”  
“Ellen just wants our good. Roman and I owe her loyalty for taking us out of the orphanage.”  
“Remi, I understand that you are grateful to her for this, but you need to agree that this is all very strange. The link that unites a family must be love and not loyalty. Ellen seems to want total devotion from you, and that is not true. She doesn't even let you call her mom.”  
“I know everything seems strange, but it's just her way. You have no idea what we went through at the orphanage and what could have happened to us.”  
“Okay, she got them out of there, but that's no reason to stop you from living in the present. And the present is us. She needs to understand this.”  
“Kurt, being with you is the best thing I've ever experienced, but that is above us. Ellen's work is important and she is preparing me to help her. I owe it to her. What I wanted most was to owe her nothing to be able to face her with all of this, but I can't. And there's Roman, he needs me there too.”  
“I will repeat again: Ellen has no right to steal from you the rest of her life. You are not alone in this, Remi. I'm with you. We will fight and get together. Tomorrow I will talk to your mother and make her understand this.”  
“No, Kurt, please don't.”  
“Why not?”  
“There is a lot about the past and the future that I can't tell you. And talking to Ellen wouldn't change anything. We're going to move, Kurt, and I don't even know where. Her job is like that. This is our last night together, that's why I risked so much to be here with you.”  
“Our last meeting? And are you just telling me this now?” Kurt stood up impatiently.  
“I wanted to tell you, but she took me away from school...”  
“Then let's run away. Today! I will not let her separate us. I drop out of military school and get a job.”  
“No! You are aware of what you are saying. Military school is your dream. I would never forgive myself for that. And there's Roman, I can't leave him. I'm sorry, Kurt.”  
“You are more important to me than any dream.” he said sadly. “But apparently, I don't mean the same thing to you, do I?”  
Remi wanted to scream that he was the person she loved the most in the world and kiss him so that she could feel how immense her love was, but she knew there was no hope for them. Ellen wouldn’t accept that relationship and wasn’t willing to see him sacrificing his dreams for a life without a future with her. Her mother always said that the psychological consequences left by the orphanage would make it risky to start a family because sooner or later it would hurt everyone around her. For all this, the words that came out of her lips said the opposite of what she had in her heart:  
“Everything between us ends here, Kurt. It was a mistake that I came. I don't expect you to understand, but...” and afraid of betraying, she shut up the rest of the sentence “Good night.”  
And she left him alone.  
Kurt came back inside the ball feeling disappointed and deceived. Allie came to her and offered her company as a comfort. He accepted.  
Remi walked for two blocks almost in a trance trying to contain the urge to cry. And suddenly, her feet no longer obeyed her. Nothing about her obeyed her rational side. In a rush, she turned and ran back to the party. She would find Kurt and say she was willing to risk everything for him.  
But she barely entered the room and saw the saddest scene of her life. To the sound of slow music, everyone danced on the dance floor with their bodies glued together. Kurt and Allie, however, were standing still, exchanging kisses that seemed like it would never end.  
Stunned, Remi turned her back on the salon and any hope that she might have a normal life. This wasn’t for her. Ellen was right.


	10. Prom - Part II

“Wow!” Edgar sighed at the image in front of him. She looked wonderful in the navy blue knit dress with only one strap and went down just to the knee, the platform sandal made her a little taller, her hair parted in the middle and her curls fell over her shoulders, the light makeup only highlighted her eyes, skin tones and a pink lip gloss added the finishing touch.  
“What's it?” Edgar wasn’t bad at all in a smoking, white shirt and bow tie. He had grown the goatee in the past few days and she was thinking it charming. Natasha blushed at the penetrating way he looked at her, he had the gift of leaving her like this. The girl was very much in love with him and knew that this love hurt, as much as she was sure about his feeling for her there was an imminent separation due to the boy's departure for college. Maybe it would be good for them to stay away for a while, as their dependence grew and in the last few months they didn’t have a day that they didn’t meet and each moment together made the desire to be close to each other even more. It didn't look healthy.  
“You look so beautiful.” She was already beautiful, but managed to stay even more, Natasha had a genuine sweetness that together with the suspicious look that showed made up her personality. Edgar regretted having to go to college. He didn't want to leave everything behind, but he knew it was necessary, his future was at stake and also a chance to build a life with Natasha even though he had to sacrifice himself now. Edgar came out of the trance and greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and can delight in her scent, which was always wonderful. She was the apple of his eye, the girl of his dreams, he would give the world to see her happy and he knew he would do anything for her and think that he could hurt her with distance made him sad and made him want even more being close to her these last few days making sure to make it clear how great his feelings were for her. “Let's go?”  
It was Edgar's graduation party. Natasha still had another year at school and would be preparing intensely for NYPD tests which was now her life goal. She felt sad about having to stay away from her boyfriend, but she knew it would be good for him to grow up personally and professionally. They were both doing well and she wasn't sure how they would get together when they were away, but she hoped everything would work out. After the end of the year parties they would say goodbye and she hoped that the time would pass slowly to enjoy every moment that remained beside him, because she knew that after he left the time apart would be long and always scarce when they were together.  
When they arrived at the party the music was already playing and most of the guests had already arrived, they sat at the table with their friends where they didn’t stay for a long time, because they really wanted to enjoy the party together. On the dance floor the two moved more to the sound of their hearts than to the music itself, from time to time they looked into each other's eyes and exchanged complicit smiles and also kisses.  
Dinner was served and they returned to their friends. They knew that these moments together were numbered because with the school year ending each one would go on their way finding new friends. But those years together would never be forgotten, the games, the complicity, the learnings, everything that lived until then was important for the construction of the personality of each one of them.

Patty was graduating managed to get Roman to go with her and the two of them were dancing awkwardly when they gave up on the dance floor and chose to entertain themselves in another way. The kisses exchanged between the two left them yearning for more, but Roman respected her and felt that they shouldn't go any further knowing that he would be leaving soon. The boy realized when his sister had come to the party even without Ellen's consent, but he was quiet, she knew what to do with her own life. The boy also saw when Kurt returned without her and clung to the blonde cheerleader. The disagreement must have been ugly, because he knew how attached the boy was to his sister.

The party was over before midnight and Edgar took Natasha over to his house. The first night they spent together where his mother acted naturally when she learned that the two were sleeping together, after Natasha left she read a sermon to her son to make him understand how much a girl deserved to be respected. Edgar swore that he loved Tasha and had the best intentions that a boy could have with a girl. After a few days Emma called Natasha to talk and told her several things about sex, illness, unexpected pregnancy and made an appointment with a doctor she trusted so she could do some tests and choose a contraceptive method.  
Later that night after making love they were both holding each other when Edgar looked at her with those little dog eyes that she loved. Sweetly, he traced the girl's bare shoulder lazily beside him with his fingers. That touch gave him the slight shivers that he noticed and continued to do.  
“My God! That's what I'll miss most in this life!” Edgar felt a lump grow in his throat and closed his eyes to fix the image of her in his mind.  
“You will always come home.”  
“Yes, but do you have any idea what two, three months are away from you?” Edgar saw the eyes of the girl he loved turn red with tears.  
“I know, Ed. But it will fly and we will have so many things to occupy ourselves that we won't even notice the time passing.” Tears fell from Natasha's eyes, who made no effort to stop them. They hugged each other very tight and she can hear the boy's sobs in her ear. “I love you and nothing will change that and I know you love me too.”  
The two continued to embrace between sobs and kisses until they calmed down and fell asleep. It was just before the end of the year and as much as it hurt they were sure it would be worth it. Their feeling seemed strong enough to face the distance.


	11. Time flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear young people are facing difficult moments, the distance and longing for those they love. Let's see how they are doing.

Natasha

Time flies ... Today is exactly two months since Ed left, and how am I? I miss my boyfriend. Ah! There are days when the homesickness is almost unbearable, but I get up and start my activities and time passes and I get lost in the events. I'm sure he must feel that way too. The weekends are the worst, because it was when we spent most of the time together, I try to get busy, I help Grandma with the housework and when I blink the weekend is over. The time flies...  
I forgot to mention, before leaving Ed bought a cell phone for him and another for me, I even fought with him for spending money on it, but he did well, because we can be closer, we exchange sms several times a day telling what we are doing and we talk at night. I cry most of the time, I don't always let him know, I don't want him to worry and lose his focus on his studies. He tells me everything about college, the way he talks it seems to be another world, I know he's happy, it was always his dream and I root for him a lot. He made some friends. I know he is happy, but he also says he misses me and I know it is true.  
I'm training a lot for my tests. Registration is open next month, I'm excited, but I feel a chill in my stomach when I think of holding a gun, but I want to do good for this country, I know that people with courage are needed for this profession and I want to be one of them. Ed cheers for me, always reassures me that I'm going to make it. I love him, very, very much, I love him with my life. The distance between us is not being easy, sometimes I think I will go into despair, but I remember that time flies.

Edgar

College is a little different from what I thought it was, I don't know, it's a lot of study and the training for the football team is also very demanding. I hardly have time to miss home, but when I think of Natasha my heart sinks. I haven't seen her for two months, I miss her so much. When I find her I want to hug her so tightly but so tightly and kiss her, ah! kiss her, I miss it so much. I miss those mesmerizing black eyes, the way she nests her body in mine while she sleeps, the smell of her, I don't want to be away so long that I forget all these things. I know I won't forget. I call her and get lost hearing her voice and she tells me what she is doing, studying, training for the police tests, she is very strong and persistent, I know she will make it. I never thought she would be mine, and when it came to fruition we need to separate, but we are together, even though I know that she is mine and I am hers, we will always be each other.  
Next month she has a birthday, I don't know if I'll be able to go and see her, the tests is coming and it gets complicated, because it's many hours of travel. I don't know if she would forgive me, I need a solution or something to ease my absence. I need to think about what to do. I even commented with Megan, one of my college friends, she is a very nice girl and wants to be a journalist at all costs, so she studies a lot on the subject and has already joined the college newspaper. We had an instant affinity, she always gives me strength when I'm very low and I miss Natasha. Her parents were Indian and came to the USA when she and her brothers were children, it was not easy to get American citizenship, but her uncle helped them, she told me everything about her life and I also opened up to her about my life. I thought about getting away, because I have a girlfriend and I don't know how natural a friendship like that can be, because she calls me late at night and calls me to eat something, sometimes I don't go because I'm very tired. I try to decipher her proximity, but I think there is nothing wrong, I told Natasha about Meg and she didn't seem to care, there is nothing wrong at all, it's just a friendship between a girl and a boy. Megan says it will help me think of something to surprise Natasha on her birthday.

Remi

I woke up today with a lot of headache and stomach, it was the third time this week. I have always been very healthy, so the strangeness with this malaise. I don't want to worry Hellen, so I take a painkiller and stay quiet. I do my chores as usual. Roman finds my behavior strange and asks if everything is fine, I say yes. The malaise is repeated throughout the week and I decide to go to the pharmacy. I see what I feared. I'm Pregnant. I don't know if I terminate the pregnancy or ask for help. What Hellen will think. Kurt. Does he have a right to know? Sometimes not, because we should never meet again. That was a slip up, we always use condoms, but sometimes we get excited and leave it alone.  
I miss him a lot, but he sure is fine because he has Allie. I'll be fine too. Time passes and in time everything is resolved. I'll be fine.

Kurt

Today is Saturday and I'm at home, I always come to see Sarah, I don't like to leave her alone for a long time with our father. He sucks, not a good example for anyone. Sarah looks fine, two years from now she'll go to college and be able to stay away from that bastard. I avoid hitting the head on Bill, as I don't want Sarah to be in trouble in my absence.  
Allie comes in the early evening, I didn't want to be with her, but she insists, she's beautiful, I can't resist. We drink together, pass the check, have sex and I call her Remi. Allie fights and cries, I apologize. She knows that I think of Remi, after she left I didn't have any more news, I don't know where she is and with the military school routine I don't have time to look for her.  
I'm falling asleep and I hear the phone ring. I get up to answer, but Allie is gone, when she returns she tells me it was a mistake. At this hour they still call wrong in the others' houses, I curse and go back to sleep, with Allie by my side.

Patty

Ah, I'm at Harvard. This is a technology dream, but at the same time it is rustic and with an air of prehistory. I'm loving it all, I study a lot and think about my future. I want to work on intelligence and I strive to get good grades. There are too many smart students here, a lot more than me, but I try to keep up with them. I have already joined some projects and I spend all my time with that.  
Sometimes I think of Roman, I miss him, but he is very different from me, he never really opened up, he lives in his little world, or in the world that his mom created for him and his sister. I also miss my friends, Natasha, Edgar, Kurt, Remi, she left with her family and I saw Kurt suffering, but Allie didn't let that happen for long. I miss Rich, that crazy guy got on my nerves, but in the end he ended up being a good friend. We are planning to meet on the July vacation when we will have time to catch up on all matters, until then we exchange email and cell phone messages. Soon we will all be together again.  
And there is David, a very nice nerd that I’m meeting, he asked me out a few times, we kissed, but nothing has become serious yet. We're letting go. The time flies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this story. A little calm to try to solve the problems of our loved ones.


	12. Bday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine stay alone on your birthday...

Natasha

I woke up with a strange feeling. It was supposed to be a day like any other, but deep down it wasn't. This date had everything to be special, but due to the current circumstances it wouldn’t be. I waited a long time for the day that would turn eighteen, but there really seemed to be nothing different. I'm still in high school, my mom is still an addict that I haven't seen in years, nor do I really care. When I get to the kitchen for breakfast my family is waiting for me with a small cake and a lighted candle, it was all I needed today, except for Ed being miles away and unable to come due to mid-term exams. Everyone sings the congratulations and I receive the hugs thankful for having them by my side, my grandparents and my brothers, they are everything to me.  
Edgar sends me a message full of affection and apologizes for not being able to come to hug me, I cry and reply to the message saying that of course it is okay that he does not come, but I know there is a problem, and he also knows. He promises to call me in the late afternoon. I miss him tighten my chest and I go out to school with red eyes. At school I get hugs and jokes from my friends and I return them with smiles and thanks. I can't complain about my life, aside from the fact that Ed is far from me, but I'm a lucky girl. I have family, school, friends, and with a lot of effort and help from God I'm going to join the NYPD.  
The day runs normally, I come back from school and help my grandmother with the house and when we finish the tasks I go up to my room with the phone on the side waiting for the long awaited call. The hours pass, I keep thinking about him, I cry and I fall asleep. When I wake up it is getting dark and a cold wind is coming through the window indicating that it should rain soon. As I lost track of time I grab the phone to see if I haven't missed Edgar's call, but there's nothing. He said he would call me, maybe he hasn't had time yet because of the evidence. I organize my room and go to the bathroom taking the phone in the hope that it still calls me. In the bath I find myself crying again. It’s not possible that I will not see my boyfriend anytime soon. I miss him so much and it hurts, I just know how to cry and I feel horrible because I think my problem is very big while there are so many people suffering for much bigger things.

Edgar

I've been driving for over an hour and there are still more than three and a lot of road ahead. My girl is waiting for my call and I don't want to let her down when I can't call at the agreed time. I want to make a surprise much bigger than a call. I miss home and Natasha, my girl. Every day when I wake up, I remember her smile and I find the strength to hold on to my studies more firmly hoping that time will pass soon and I’ll be able to go back to see her.  
Today I got up earlier than usual, because I didn't even sleep well, the anxiety was so great that I wanted to go to college right away to finish my exams to hit the road. Before leaving Meg came to meet me "Are you sure you are going to hit the road in this rainy weather", "Yes, you know I have been planning this for days and it will not be a rain to disturb me", "Good trip then". It was our conversation, Meg knows the size of my love for Natasha, when she came over and said she was in love with me, I made that very clear, but it didn't make her walk away. I hope she finds a nice guy, because she is a good girl.  
I drive a few more kilometers and hear a strange noise with the car's engine. I stop to look and what I see is not pleasant. The car seems to have heated up and does not have a drop of water on the radiator. I just needed this one! I have a bottle of water, but it is not enough. I leave the car to cool down and go to the gas station. The rain stopped a little and I hope it doesn't take me by surprise.  
Half an hour walking and there is a gas station where I fill the gallon with water. I return in the rain and luckily the car has already cooled and I continue on my way, drenched and more than an hour late in my plans. Cell phone signal missing all over the road and I can't call my mom to warn her of the delay or Natasha to congratulate her and tell her how much I love her. By my calculations I arrive before eight at night.

Natasha

It's almost eight o'clock and no Edgar calls, I try to call him and he's out of the area. Something may have happened because he never broke a promise to me. Maybe this is the first time this has happened, or sometimes he has found a cooler girl who is close to him and not miles like me. I cry again. What the hell! I just wanted to find him!  
“Natasha! Run here!” I hear my grandma scream at me. I run down the stairs thinking that something has happened to her. I look at the door and standing there is Edgar. My heart is racing so fast that I have no reaction.  
He runs towards me and I hug him so tightly, I never want to let him go! He's mine forever, only mine. I cry again, now with surprise and joy, it is so good to have you here. Edgar is all wet and his face is so tired, he also looks thinner, but he's still my Ed!  
“I thought you wouldn't come.” I say under tears.  
“I wanted to surprise you. I was dying of longing, and it's your eighteen years. You look so beautiful, Natasha.” He also cries and hugs me and kisses me.  
We go to his house where Emma waits with ready dinner, because she knows that her son would arrive hungry. After Edgar has dinner and bathed, we go to his room. He gives me a silver necklace with a heart pendant as a gift. "So that you never forget me." As if that were possible. Edgar kisses me so deeply and I hold on to him with so much love, he's my boyfriend and he's here. We make love after so long and it fills me with affection and attention. "Let me take care of you, it's your birthday." After we love each other we hold each other and he is so tired that he soon falls asleep. Tomorrow we talk, the important thing now is that he is here.

Remi

I'm entering the twentieth week of pregnancy, I already feel my baby moving inside me, it's strange, I don't know if I've gotten used to the idea of being a mother. Ellen wants me to give the baby, but I already said I won't, I want to raise it, a piece of me, and Kurt. Sometimes I feel sad to remember him and the relationship we had, it was very intense, I gave myself completely, but we were never really one another, I knew I would leave, I wanted to stay, but I couldn't, and Kurt would always have Allie. Oscar always comes to see me, he knows about my condition, I don't love him, but I feel affection for him, for now it's enough for me.  
I make plans for my son, I want to tell him who his father is and how I loved him, and if he ever wants to meet him, he will have my support. I called Kurt one night when I was very sad and feeling alone, but when Allie answered I didn't have the courage to complete the call. Better to leave things as they are. He's fine and we'll be fine, I mean the baby.  
Roman supports me, he is studying and training like never before, said he will help me with the baby. He wants to test for aeronautics, he is very intelligent and hardworking, I hope he can do it, a boy from another who needs good opportunities. Sometimes I feel that Ellen treats him in a toxic way, but I hope he knows how to get all of this out of the good of his life.  
The night is dark and I walk alone on the deserted street, I know how to defend myself, but I cannot put my baby's life at risk. I go back home, sneak out the window I left and go back to bed where I fall asleep thinking about what my future will be like.

Natasha

Oh, how fast time passes! Edgar and I made the most of our weekend. On Saturday morning he left his car at the garage to do a check and not risk any problems on his return trip. After that we went running through the park, he helped me to monitor my time by guiding me on the correct way to breathe and run, I had been preparing since the beginning of the year and wanted to be well in my tests. In the afternoon we went to the pool of the club where I go to swim training that was also part of the tests. Later we went to the ice cream shop and then we went back to his house to get some rest. We talked a lot, he told me with great enthusiasm details about everything he did in college, about training, games and studies. It was so good to see him happy, he really deserved it all.  
At night we went to the cinema and met some friends, then we went out to a bar where we had a lot of fun. Already tired we returned home knowing that he would leave the other day and my heart was already tightening. But Easter was close and it wouldn't be long before we met. He was so careful and attentive to me, not that he wasn't before, but the intensity was greater, he was probably trying to make up for all the time he spent away, I was loving everything, I know it was a long time to be together for good, I don't even know when it would actually happen, but I didn’t want to be stuck with it, for now we’ll strive to guarantee our future and enjoy our meetings with a lot of intensity.

Edgar

Natasha was beautiful, an energy that gave me pleasure to see, we trained together and she was doing very well, she would certainly pass the tests. We had a great time at the weekend, we did several things together, I was so homesick that I don't know how I didn't come before. I don't want to take that long to come back, I'll try to program myself, because despite the long trip her smile makes up for everything.  
On Sunday when it was time to leave we both cried, but we knew we would see each other soon, I tried to reassure her that I would drive carefully and we held each other for long minutes until I had to go. The trip back was smooth without any problems, when I lay in my bed late at night I can only think of Natasha smiling at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Remi

I think I realize what it's like to be a mother, not that I had a good example with Ellen, but I have some memories of my mother of blood. Sometimes when I close my eyes I smell her perfume and when I am very sad I remember her hug. She was a strong woman who did everything for her children. I feel that Roman suffered very quietly after the death of our parents, perhaps that is why there is so much bitterness in his heart, but who knows the arrival of a baby in this house may bring him fond memories of our childhood and he will soften a little your heart.  
Yesterday Ellen took me to a medical appointment, it seems that everything is fine with the baby, we did the ultrasound and it was not possible to see the sex, or maybe the doctor didn't want to talk to me, I found him very cold and distant, typical of Ellen taking me to someone like that. I'm on to the seventh month, he moves all the time and sometimes at night I remember a song or two that my mother sang for us to sleep and I sing for him. He must be born at the beginning of August, but I wanted this time to be prolonged, because while he is inside me I can protect him from the world outside.  
I am under a tree in a park close to home, I close my eyes and smell the flowers and hear the birds singing, everything seems so pure and simple that for me there is only one thing that matters, to give a dignified life to mine son that will arrive.  
Kurt? Yes, I think about him a lot, I miss his kiss, the affection and the nights we spent together, I already picked up the phone several times to talk to him, but I lack the courage to complete the call, after the last time I called and Allie answered I decided that it might be better not to look for him at all, and he must be in military school and a baby would only give him concern, which is something he doesn't need right now. Maybe one day he might meet his son, but I don't think it's time for him to know that yet.

Natasha

Early July and Edgar is already in the city, I feel full when I'm with him, he satisfies me in every way, as a woman, as a person and also makes me want to be better. Having him here is so good, waking up next to him is the happiest part of my day, I know the holidays are going to end, but I don't want to think about it, I just want to enjoy the time we will spend together.  
I have been awake for a while and I am face down on my elbows watching him sleep. Sometimes he moves and makes faces that seem to be dreaming about something, I laugh alone and I want to kiss him, I want to let him rest, because I know his days at college are very intense and now that he's here you can sleep a little more.  
I've been watching him for a long time and he never seems to wake up, lol. Now he moves more intensely and looks like he's going to wake up.  
\- Hey! - Ufa! I couldn't wait any longer. - Good morning beautiful! Why are you looking at me with that face?  
\- Nothing, I was waiting for you to wake up and you must be dreaming of some very beautiful girl and I didn't want to call you.  
\- Hum, so I could only be dreaming of a brunette, Latin girl, with long hair and who has the most beautiful smile there is.  
\- Ah, no need to exaggerate. - Edgar pulled me into his arms and I got on top of him and I was kissed so hotly and with such affection that I wished I was forever lost in his arms.  
\- I love you, Natasha. I love you in such a unique way and I don't know how I can spend so much time away from you. - Eddie has a look so intense that sometimes it scares me, the way we love each other is incredible, however, I'm afraid that something will ruin this, maybe the distance will cool our relationship, but I don't want to think about it, I just want to live our love with intensity and without thinking too much about what might hinder us.  
\- Ah, I love you too. And, you are very excited at this time of the morning, but it is better to get up, because I need to start training, or you forgot that next month are my tests and I need to be prepared.  
\- You'll make it, Tash. - He looks at me again and I feel my eyes sting and the tears threaten to fall. - You are the most incredible and persistent woman I know, this vacancy is already yours.  
\- What if I can't, Eddie? I don't know what I'm going to do, this has been my dream for so long that I don't see myself doing anything else.  
\- Hey, look at me. - I'm still on him and he rubs his thumb over my face wiping away a stubborn tear that couldn't stop falling. - You have been training for so long and deserve more than anyone. And there's one more thing, if you can't do it, you can try again next year.  
\- Only you to improve my day when I feel like crap.  
\- Never say that again! You are not a crap, don’t feel that way! - I shake my head in agreement and Edgar kisses me again in an attempt to make my day better. - Now you better get off me so we don't miss training.  
We laugh together and spend a little time in the bath exchanging caresses and kisses. Ah if all my mornings were like this! Maybe someday they will be.

Kurt

My vacations are not regular like those of other students, but I got a week off and I'm at home. We agreed to meet at the usual bar to catch up. It's good to be home, I miss all of it, the school routine is very heavy and I don't have much time to have fun, of course some recruits and I sometimes find a way to escape for a beer.  
\- Hey Kurt, you're a little distracted, aren't you having fun?  
\- Hi, no, everything is fine. - Edgar approaches with his beer and I try to answer the question as naturally as possible, but he is a very observant guy and won’tt let this go by so easily.  
\- Really? Are you alone and are full of girls at the bar who don't stop bothering a single guy like you who doesn't seem to care and still tells me it's okay?  
I let out a long breath and answer. - I haven't heard from Remi in months, you know, we were in love, we didn't make many plans because there was all this thing about her mother never having accepted our relationship, but when we were together I felt that she was also in love, and she left and I didn't hear any more, the only number I had was from her house and it's been off since she left. I see you all happy and I can't feel this way, I tried with Allie, but I can't, because I don't think it's fair to be with her thinking about another one.  
\- Look, Kurt, I know how you must be feeling, I don't know what would become of me if I lost my Tasha. There must be some clue, you already tried to talk to Patty, she is always very attentive and doesn't let anything go, and you can also ask Rich to help look for her.  
\- No, no. - I look at our group of friends gathered a few tables ahead and see Rich making fun of all the boys that pass by. - Better not, I don't want to owe Rich any favors.  
We laugh a little and Edgar insists on going back to the people. We got into the conversation and managed to have some fun even though I felt a great emptiness inside me.

A few hours away

Ellen opened the car door and got in. The man who was waiting for her smirked and received the package that was delivered to her.  
\- Half now and the rest when it's done.  
\- Right. - The metallic smile answered without hesitation.  
Just as he got in, the woman got out of the car and plunged into darkness again.


	14. Chapter 14

Remi

Late August, I hardly slept at night. The day dawned rainy and windy so much that I can hear the noise through the cracks in the window of the old house where we live. We moved again last month, I don't even know how many times we did it in the last year. The city is small and the neighborhood doesn’t seem to be very interested in us, so it is easier to take our life in our strange way. My belly is really big and I feel like it won't be long before the baby is born, I have been in some pain since yesterday. I wanted to run away to have the baby away from Ellen, but I just don't know how far I could go, if I could only count on Roman, but I don't want to put that responsibility in his hands. When the baby is older, I find a way to go to a distant place where I can take care of our life alone.  
A sharp twinge in my belly takes me out of my reverie. I am used to feeling pain, because there have been times when I inflicted pain on myself in an attempt to forget something that bothered me or also as a way to feel strong. I already practiced resistance tests where the pain gets to anesthetize me to the point of not feeling it anymore, but now it's different, I feel it's time and I will have to warn Ellen. The pain is a dream.  
We're on our way to a clinic, as Ellen told me, I don't know where it is. I hold my belly in my hand between contractions, I don't know much about baby births, but from what little I know, it seems that the moment is coming. Ellen and a woman in a white coat take me to a room looking like an operating room. I am instructed to remove my clothes and lie down on a stretcher.  
Time goes by and the pain is intense now, the lady in the coat, Maria seems to be her name, instructs me to push and we stay in this for almost an hour until a man enters, the same doctor who saw me in the office a few weeks. Together with Maria he instructs me on what to do until I feel like I'm going to die of so much pain so I hear the baby's cry that seems like a song to my ears. I feel the tears fall from my eyes and then everything is dark.

Edgar

Today is Natasha's aptitude test, I am very anxious, I know I needed to be there, but I came back from vacation a few days ago and the disciplines are already accumulating and I can't miss it, but I'll be with her soon. I called her very early and I felt very nervous, we talked for a few minutes, I tried to reassure her, but I don't know if I succeeded, I hope she does well, she is very prepared, but when they put you to the test it is another story. In the written test she did very well, she is a very intelligent girl and has been preparing for a long time and nothing more than deserved to get this place.  
It is late afternoon and she hasn't called yet. I arrive in the republic and go straight to my room. As soon as I put my things away and throw myself on the bed I get her call. We spent a long time talking and she tells me in detail how each part of the test went, so she tells me I think she did well, but she doesn't seem very confident, so I reassure her trying to make her anxiety less, because the result it won't be out until next week. We parted again in tears and I feel that she is calmer. "I love you" she tells me through tears.  
Sometimes I feel like I’m not doing her well, not because I don’t love her, I love her very, very much, but I don’t know if it’s fair to make her feel so alone due to the distance we are, I just wanted to be close to her, I already thought about quitting college, but I feel that our future depends on it, I never told her I would quit college to be with her, I don't think it's fair to make her feel like a burden in my life, I just wanted to be around, always.

Kurt

Today I am feeling strange since the time I woke up, I have been thinking about Remi and I feel that I need to find her, since the conversation with Edgar I have been thinking about talking to Patty and this morning I sent her an email asking for help. I need to find Remi. She hasn't answered me yet, but I know she'll do anything to help me.

Natasha

Today it was my tests for the police, I think I did well, but there was a lot of tension and there were a lot of good people competing, so I have doubts whether I will make it or not. I was strong during the tests, but when I got home and called Edgar I burst into tears, it's not fair every time I call him that I keep crying like that, I look like a weak girl who can't live away from her boyfriend. This year has been very difficult and if I pass this test it will be even more difficult next year because my workload will be very heavy and we will see each other even less. I don't know if our relationship will survive this situation.  
When I'm getting ready to go to bed, an email notification arrives on the computer, I think about leaving it to read tomorrow, as it may be a random thing, but when I open the message box, it's an email from Eddie. I carefully read every word he wrote and soon I'm crying again, he reinforces that he loves me and that he is very confident about my test, among other things and says that this difficult period will pass, we just have to keep being firm and soon we will be together laughing at the whole situation.  
After reading the message about three times, I reply in a few words and then fall asleep leaving this heavy day behind.

Remi

I wake up and see light through the curtain. I look away and I'm in my room. How is this possible? The last memory I have was at the clinic. I put my hand on my belly and I remember, I remember the crying. Where's my baby? I try to get up and Maria comes to meet me.  
\- Where's my baby? - I ask bewildered.  
\- Calm down, my daughter, stay seated, your mother is coming to talk to you.  
Ellen comes in with a sad expression.  
\- Remi, the news is not good.  
\- What's wrong, Ellen? Where's my baby?  
\- He didn't resist...  
\- How can’t? I heard the cry, and...  
\- He only breathed for a few hours, Doctor Ari explained that his lung was very weak and he couldn't…  
\- You are lying! I want my baby! - I burst into tears, and they need to hold me in bed, because I'm hysterical.  
\- You need to calm down and keep rest, because you had hemorrhage as soon as he was born, so you was unconscious and needed to be medicated. - I feel a needle stick. My baby, I didn't even have a chance to hold him. Everything goes dark again...


	15. Chapter 15

Remi

About two months ago I lost my baby. I still have no ground, but I am slowly recovering. I've already decided what I'm going to do with my life, I don't want to spend the rest of my days in that house. I know that Ellen prepared me for different situations, I studied several languages, I had an intense physical and resistance training and was thinking about it I discovered an organization that saves people and I want to work on it. I got in touch with some people and managed to get called in for a test and I'm leaving. I want to change and for that I need to make some decisions. I have some money saved that I intended to use for the baby and I decide to use it for another purpose. I want to change my life, change everything, become someone else.  
In the midle of night I say goodbye to Roman and I don't tell Ellen anything and I ask Roman not to say anything, at least until I'm away from here. I go without looking back. I don't intend to go back.

The days are intense, we wake up at dawn, train and do most of the day and do the rescues mainly during the night. I almost forget who I am and everything I have lived. My baby I will never forget. They told me it was a boy, I didn't even get to hold it, I would give anything to go back to that day and hold myself back so I wouldn't pass out just to catch it for even a few minutes before I passed away. I know that the imprint of the pregnancy will remain in my heart forever, I will never forget the sound of that cry.  
I still think about Kurt. My relationship with Oscar didn't work out again, I think we have different ambitions and we were always falling out over anything. With Kurt, we understood only by looking. I still think, how much compatibility is possible in two people who appear to be so different. I let out a long breath and go back to my training. There are things that need to be forgotten, or at least kept deep in our soul so that it doesn't stop us from moving forward, but you know it's there if you ever want to remember it.  
I made some friends here. We work together and the harmony we have during the rescues is something incredible. I'm happy to have these people here that I can trust.

Natasha

In the middle of the afternoon the phone rings and I hear my grandmother calling me. I run to the living room and she is shaking.  
\- What is it, grandma? - I ask worried.  
\- Edgar had an accident.  
I freeze, my feet feel like a magnet on the floor, I can't move or open my mouth to ask how he's doing. Edgar, my Ed, no, it can't be. This must be a nightmare.   
Mart, my youngest brother arrives with a glass of water, I try to swallow a few sips, but I can't, I need to know news. I go out into the street towards his house, Liz opens the door with red eyes and her mother is sitting on the couch crying. Liz manages to explain to me that it doesn't seem to be serious, but that he was already on the highway close to home and is being brought to a hospital here in the city. I call a taxi and go to the hospital to wait for him. I ask at the reception and the woman inform me that he has arrived and is being attended to.  
After an eternity a doctor comes to us and informs us that he is fine, the car overturned, he had a concussion and some broken ribs. Emma enters first and I look forward to waiting outside. We haven't met for almost a month and he was just coming to see me, because this week I received the news that I'm going to join the NY police. That's right, I did it, I was selected. I was very happy. When I told Ed he said he was coming this weekend to celebrate, and now it happens. I don’t know what to think.  
It is my turn to come in to see him, I am very afraid to see him in this situation. I take a deep breath, open the door and enter. He isn’t connected to devices, just a needle in his forearm where he is receiving medication. I approach the stretcher, look at him and smile weakly.  
\- How are you feeling? - After asking I see how stupid the question was, but I don't know what to say.  
\- Come here. - He calls me closer, takes my hand and brings it to his lips. - I'm in a little bit of pain, but they gave me some medicine, so I think I'll be fine.  
I put my hand on his face and stroke him. Edgar is my life, if something worse happened I don't know what I would do. I find a chair nearby, sit down and we are together for a long time. We talked a little, he looks tired, from the accident and also from the effects of the drugs. I need to let him rest, I say goodbye with a long peck and leave.  
I come home relieved, because he is fine, he will spend the night in the hospital and tomorrow he will come home. I almost can't sleep a wink, I keep thinking about our relationship, although I think it's not my fault, he was just coming because of me, he was certainly running to get there before it got dark. It is only the first year of college, with three more to go. The little I sleep I have strange dreams, I see Edgar bloody on the floor, he says he loves me and closes his eyes. I get up, cry and pray that this night will end soon.  
In the morning I go to the hospital and together with Emma we bring Ed home. I pick up some things at my house and I will stay with him. The doctor told him to stay home at least a week before going back to college, I want to be with him for this period.

Kurt

Patty called me this morning. Since I asked her to help me find Remi, she has been updating me on any leads she finds. This time she managed to locate Roman at an American army training center, but nothing more, because when she tried to speak to him, she had already disappeared. Each day Remi's tracks are further away.  
The blonde nerd asked Rich for help, even though I told her not to involve others in this search, and the computer technician hadn't found any moves by Remi Briggs in over two months, nothing like using cards, travel, etc. Something doesn't seem to fit.

Edgar

I had the accident a week ago. My car is still in repair, so I must go back to college by bus. I was very afraid of dying, it was all so fast, the deer got in front of the car and I got scared and ended up throwing the car off the track. I was unconscious for a few hours and only came to me when I was being treated at the hospital.  
Natasha has been very careful with me since the accident, not that she was not before, but I don’t know, it looks different. She has also been having nightmares, she wakes up scared in the middle of the night and catches her crying, she says it was just a bad dream and that it is nothing big, I hug her and try to calm her down.  
This afternoon I'm going back to college, I wish I could stay longer, but I've already stayed a week and I have all the contents late, so I need to go back. I'm finishing packing up when Natasha enters the room.  
\- We need to talk. - She is very serious, I try to smile, but her expression doesn’t change.  
\- Sure, what happened? - I take her hand and make her sit on the bed with me.  
\- Look, I know it won't be easy to hear what I have to say to you, but it won't be easy for me to tell you that either. – Natasha looks at our hands together as she speaks and I feel that she is sweating cold.  
\- You're scaring me, Tasha.  
\- Excuse me. It wasn’t my intention. - She takes a deep breath and looks at me with wide eyes. - I want to break up with you.  
\- You ... you can't do that. - I'm sorry to choke on my own words, I'm out of action, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to think. My Tasha, the woman I love the most in this world is breaking up with me.  
\- Listen, Edgar. - Natasha lets go of my hand and starts to shake her own hands together. - Our relationship isn’t doing well for either of us, it’s getting harder and harder to take this away, we’re getting more and more away from each other and I see that you’re the one who is sacrificing the most for that, you’re leaving your studies side to be with me, comes flying every time that I have a problem.  
\- So this is about it? About the distance? I can drop out of college and come back, in fact I've thought about doing it several times.  
\- No! - Natasha gets up and I feel that she speaks louder than she intended. - I don't want to be a burden on your life! I would never accept to be with you if you left college because of me. You're going back to college, you're going to study until the end, and that's the way it has to be. I go to the police, I go on with my life and you do yours.  
\- Natasha... - I get up and try to reach her, but she is already gaining the exit door.  
\- Don't come after me.  
Natasha was firm in her words and I just watched her leave. I never imagined that this moment would come. We were fine, well at least I thought we were. She broke up with me. I fall into bed and burst into tears, I don't know if I'll be able to get up to travel. What did I do wrong? I tried to be a good guy for her and it happened! I don't know if I can live without her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, from that chapter we will have a passage of time, it is three years since the events of the last chapter.  
I hope I can get everyone to understand the plot, and at any time you can come to me to talk about something you could not understand.  
Come on!

Natasha

Patty's invitation to her apartment surprised me. I haven't seen her in a while, in fact I haven't seen our group of friends from school in a long time. Since I joined the police I have been to my old neighborhood very little and have had almost no contact with any of them during this period. In fact for all these years I avoided going back as much as possible, I only go to my grandparents' house about twice a year. I think I was afraid to meet Edgar and not know what to do with his presence.  
It got dark a little and there are still a lot of people on the streets, after all it's New York. I climb the stairs of the building where she lives and as soon as she opens the door I feel a tightness in my heart, we hug each other so tightly, as in the old days, I missed my friend so much. We have always been very close and lately we have barely exchanged messages eventually. When I broke up with Edgar she gave me a lot of strength, advice and was close to me in case I needed anything. The main advice she gave me was to tell me to follow my heart, and if I thought I was doing the right thing for me to go through with it, and she told me that any decision I made would have consequences. I thought about it a lot and the consequence of me getting away from Edgar was the loneliness that he lived with me since that afternoon and the certainty that he would soon find someone who would fill the place that I left.  
\- You look so different, and beautiful! - The last time we saw each other I still had those long hair, but some time ago I cut it at the shoulders, I always liked my long hair, but I felt that I needed to change.  
\- Ah, it must be my hair, thank you! - I run a hand through my hair and we sit on the sofa. I try to look as natural as possible, but finding it brings back so many memories of the past, things that I tried to forget at all costs during these three years. – What about you? It's ok?  
\- Yes, I'm fine, I'm working a lot with my research and every day is something new. - Patty was still in college and now explored the branches of biotechnology, in the field of research on antidotes and vaccines against new diseases that were emerging every day.  
We talk for a while and hear someone knock on the door and Patty gets up to open it. I thought it was just the two of us, because she said she needed to talk to me. - I didn't know we was expecting anyone else.  
\- I didn't tell you because I feared that if I did, you wouldn't come, but it's okay. - She reassures me. - Wait here, I'll open the door. - The blonde stood up and confused me with what she just said. I got up and went after her.  
When she opened the door, I was paralyzed, I swear I didn't expect Edgar and Kurt to be the one arriving. I felt the ground was missing on my feet, I saw Edgar a few times after we finished and the last one more than a year ago and we didn't even talk. My heart raced, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
The two came in and greeted us, my eyes met Edgar's and we stayed like that for a while. He was a little different, more mature looking, and he looked stronger too, and handsome. I don't think he expected to see me either. I was sorry for what I had done, but at the moment it was the right thing to do. After that day I suffered and cried for long nights until everything seemed numb inside me and I struggled to move on. He called me and sent several messages, I didn’t answer the calls and just sent a message saying that it would be better this way and we needed to learn to walk alone. After that, I turned off the phone and left it like that for several days, when I called, I deleted the messages and he didn't call anymore. Now when I saw him there I didn't know what to say to him, I just gave him a weak smile and we all went to the living room.  
As soon as I joined the police, time seemed to pass faster due to all the activities I had to do and with that I kept leaving everything we lived farther and farther away, but I never forgot it, there were nights when I lost sleep and stayed wondering what he would be doing, if he would be with someone, if he was still thinking about me. I learned a while ago that he was dating, Meg, the college girl he had talked to me about a few times and I didn't care, it was nice to know that he had someone. I also tried other relationships, but I couldn't make it last, nothing was as it was and none of them was Edgar, nor would it ever be.  
Rich walks in without knocking and I'm surprised again. Who else will come through that door?  
\- Did the party start without me? - The computer technician puts his notebook on the table in the room and doesn’t stop talking for a minute. - I think Patty has already updated you on what this meeting is about.  
\- No... - I'm completely lost with all this. - We just arrived and she hasn't said anything yet...  
\- Easy people. Rich, let me get you started on what's going on here. I was waiting for you to arrive to get started. - Patty takes charge of the situation and begins to explain to us why that meeting. - We have been trying to locate Remi for some years and for that we put some flags on the internet with keywords, such as, Remi, Roman, Ellen Briggs. - She stops for a minute and looks at Kurt who just nods to continue.  
\- We haven't been successful for a long time, but this week the flags started showing activity related to the name of Ellen Briggs, so we tracked some tests related to her inside the USA. - Rich continued explaining.  
\- We tried to find out more, but the lack of resources limited us. - The blonde completed.  
\- And do you think Ellen has a team or something? - Kurt has been expressionless since Patty started explaining.  
\- Actually, we think she has a team and... - Patty tries to choose the words, but knows that she will have to tell it right away.  
\- We think Remi and Roman may be involved. - Rich completes.  
\- You have no evidence. I don't know if Remi would be able to do anything to harm anyone. - Kurt runs a hand through his hair and looks a little confused by all that.  
\- What kind of tests are these? - I asked out of nowhere, as I hadn’t quite understood the meaning of this meeting. - And what do they need us for?  
\- So we need resources, it seems to be something linked to terrorism due to the type of encryption used in the messages. Patty looked closely at the faces of each of us. - We need you, Natasha at NYPD, Kurt in the US Army, Edgar at the FBI and Rich and me with the technology. Everyone has the resources we need.  
\- Look, I just joined the FBI and I don't want to hurt myself inside the agency. I don't know if I want to get involved with all of this. - Edgar always afraid to take chances. I just roll my eyes.  
\- Edgar, I don't think you're going to harm yourself in your dear job, and that seems to be for a good cause. We don't know these people and we don't know what they are capable of. Someone has to stop them. - I replicate what Edgar said and try to put my point of view on all that.  
\- Look, Edgar, nobody should be harmed, but if you don't feel safe, that's fine. We try in some other way. - Patty was a little disappointed by Edgar's refusal.  
\- Okay, okay. But there is a condition.  
\- What is? - Rich wanted to know.  
\- Let's get my superiors involved. We won’t do anything under the hood.  
\- Listen, Edgar. If we get them involved, we won't have a chance to hear Remi's side, that is, their side, because if the CIA gets involved, we don't know what can happen. - Kurt showed his concern.  
\- No, Kurt. He may be right. - Patty argued. - Maybe it's good to have coverage in case something gets out of hand.  
\- But we will have to show them our plans, or they will do everything their way. Okay, you may think I say that because of my involvement with Remi, it may be, but I know the way the mother treated her and her brother, and they may be being manipulated. - Kurt tries to argue.  
\- It's all right. I will talk to my superiors and try to arrange a meeting with them.  
Patty and Rich kept talking and I could only remember the words 'Edgar in the FBI'. This was new to me, in fact everything that was being said there was new. Since when did he go to the FBI? And how could I not have known this before? It all seemed a little confusing.

Edgar

Meeting Natasha was really surprising. After she left me I hardly saw her, and only from a distance. We never talked again. The way she left was unexpected, yesterday we were fine and today she tells me that she wants to finish. I didn't really understand her arguments, I went through one of the most difficult moments of my life and over time I tried to go on with my life without her, but forgetting about it, I think it's impossible. Seeing her in front of me tonight made me feel all my feelings, she looks beautiful, different, it must be the hair, wow! It is difficult to define what is going through my head at the moment.  
Everything that happened that night, the things that Patty and Rich told us, and Natasha in front of me, I don't know what to think about it all. I think she didn't know I was in the FBI, not long ago and I'm still adapting, it's all very new and different. I don't even know why I decided to go to Quantico, I think I realized that I could do something more for my country than being a lawyer, an engineer or any other profession. And every day I learn and enjoy more of what I'm doing, but I can't let all that said here hurt me inside the FBI.  
Patty and Rich finish explaining what we're going to do next. We said goodbye and left her apartment. When he arrives at Natasha Street, he calls me.  
\- Edgar. - I turn around and she's looking at me curiously. - FBI? - I just nod. - And how did I not find out before?  
\- Let's say we haven't spoken for about three years, after... - I ironize and stop for a moment, I don't want to touch the past, not now. - You know, Natasha, I didn't have a chance to tell you, that's it. It's not like I could just pick up the phone and call you and say 'look, I'm working for the FBI'. No, I couldn't do that, Natasha.  
I feel Natasha get serious and I regret being so harsh, but after so long I really don't know how to act with her. Everything is so strange, looking out of place.  
\- It's all right. - She turns to go.  
\- Natasha. - I regret it and I call you.  
\- What is it? - She turns, but now with a closed expression.  
\- Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I... - I try to apologize.  
\- No problem, I shouldn't have asked. I am going.  
\- And, listen. - She looks at me and I try to smile to break the mood. - It was good seeing you.  
She just smiles in consent and walks away into the dark night.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt

It had been over a week since the meeting at Patty's and I was apprehensive about the news received. Remi has been gone for almost four years and when I finally hear from her, it is very likely that he is working for a terrorist cell.  
The meeting was set up in an FBI conference room. We had been waiting for over twenty minutes until a black woman in her fifties, wearing a black suit, walks in the door and introduces herself.  
\- Hi guys, I am Bethany Mayfair, I'm a direct assistant to the FBI unit in NY. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I just had some contacts on the phone. - The woman was nice, but had a firm voice. - So I ask you to introduce yourself, please.  
As we talked about us, I had the impression that we were carefully measured, of course it was necessary, as this operation seemed very delicate and failures wouldn’t be allowed. Each one talked about themselves, what they did and why they were there. We were a little apprehensive about all that, as it was a new situation and involved people we knew, but we needed to be impartial in any situation.  
\- So guys, what I have to say is that I already talked to your superiors, Kurt Weller and Natasha Zapata and they released you to work on this task force. Agent Edgar Reade, I'm releasing you, and you Patterson and Rich, if you're willing, are also included.  
We were all relieved and thank you for this trust. Wow! An FBI task force, that was too much! I was happy to be able to help and there was something else, if Remi was really involved I wanted to be the first to know, because if she deceived me, and to all of us, it was more than deserved to be caught.  
\- There's just one more thing. - What would come next? - There is a person who has been after these people for some time and he is here to talk to you. I'll call her. Just a minute.  
Bethany leaves the room and we are all apprehensive about who this person is referring to. She comes back a few minutes later with a woman on her trail. The woman seems to be from somewhere in the east, dark, of medium height, with a posture of superiority, and also very beautiful.  
\- Well, guys, this is Nas Kamal, she works for the NSA. - Bethany introduces her - I'll let her talk to you.  
\- Well, Bethany already introduced me so let's get down to business. The NSA has been interested in Ellen Briggs and her group for some time. We tracked some attacks that made them appear random, but we believe that this group is involved. We call them Sandstorm. We have already managed to track some activities and we need you to find Remi and Roman, as we know you know them. - The woman looks at each of us wanting to feel our reaction. - When we learned that they were setting up a task force to track the activities of this group, we felt the need to get involved.  
\- We don't know if they want our approach, because we tried to track them for some time and we weren’t successful. - Patty added.  
\- You need to try, because the girl doesn't seem to be in the country, so she may not be involved or she may be acting at a distance, finding her is quite capable of taking us to the boy. These two may be the key we need to get into the organization and get Ellen Briggs, who is apparently the head of the organization.  
\- What do you say? - Bethany Mayfair wanted to know.  
\- Look, we hadn't thought of involving so many people in this operation. - Tasha objected.  
\- And if they are on their mother's side we want them to have a chance to defend themselves, as they may have been coerced into participating in their operations. - I gave my opinion, because I want justice to be done, but still I think everyone should have the right to be heard.  
\- Kurt, we have to act impartially even if we are involved with the two brothers. - Edgar was silent for some time decided to speak.  
\- Guys, I think the NSA is our best option, as they can add a lot of important information that you will need. - Bethany took the floor. - So this operation will be led by me and Nas Kamal and we will meet every morning here at the FBI headquarters. You will have all the resources and access necessary for the operation to take place in the best possible way.  
Bethany Mayfair ended the meeting and we went to the place where we would be registered and receive our access. After all the procedures were completed we were released and the next day we would start for real.  
Patty and Rich were so amazed at the technology that it was a big deal for a young hacker like Rich that I sincerely hoped would make good use of it and not put the trust that was placed in check.  
I left there that afternoon and stopped by a bar, I needed a drink to help digest everything that was going on. I loved Remi, but lately my feelings for her are confused, this whole thing of terrorism, it didn't look like the same person I met, I just wanted to look her in the eye and ask if she loved me or just used me.

Edgar

The meeting was very positive, it was good to know that we will have support from the FBI and also from the NSA, although that agent seemed somewhat sinister, but we needed support and now we will.  
Natasha was beautiful, in police uniform, I had not seen her dressed like this, because when we finished she had not yet started working. The imposing and moody look typical of Natasha Zapata was there all the time, and I always loved that about her, that person who seems to be there and doesn't care about anything, but deep down she has a big heart, that was the girl for whom I fell in love with years ago. She still bewitches me and I couldn't stay long without looking at her, I couldn't help it, especially with her sitting in front of me. I noticed that she sometimes looked at me too, but after what she did to us, I don't believe there are still feelings on her part.  
When the meeting ended I took the staff to make their records, it was good to have them all here, each in their own way would fill their role in this task force. I couldn't miss the opportunity to exchange a few words with Natasha.  
\- You look good in uniform. - I smile trying to look natural.  
\- Ah, thank you, you haven't seen... - She answers sincerely. - It's hot sometimes, but with time you get used to it. You also look great in a suit, all neat and starched.  
\- I'm not starched! - I'm embarrassed and she gives me a little push with her arm.  
We laughed a little, it is so good to have you here, even if that way. Just knowing that I will be close to her every day, my heart fills, but I need to hold on, I don't want her to know how much I miss her. When she gives me those enigmatic looks and raises her eyebrows, I want to kiss her right there without thinking about the consequences.

Natasha

We've been on the task force for over a week now. We are getting along well, despite the differences that each one carries. Nas has a steady pulse and I admire her way of working, although she sometimes has a thirst for justice that scares me. The team is getting to know each other again, since we haven't been so close in years, of course there are some differences of opinion, but nothing that we can't get around. Kurt seems anxious and sometimes I feel distant, I think that due to the closeness he was with Remi, he may not be dealing very well with the fact that she may be a terrorist. Patty I feel like I’m managing to separate well despite your involvement with Roman, what they had may not have been as strong as what Kurt had with Remi.  
Edgar, oh this sometimes gets on my nerves with his right way, but I think this balance is important for us to be able to weigh the right and the wrong in some situations that we are experiencing in the task force. I like his way even though our opinions are often different. I think we are dealing well with closeness after so long without seeing each other, whenever possible we talk for a while, play and even relax in some situations, but always avoiding crossing the line that we have established mentally.  
There are days when I find myself thinking about what it would be like if we were still together, would we be here? Or married? I don't know, it's strange because there is a gap of three years between us and I see that we are trying to adapt, getting to know each other again trying not to let the past interfere with what needs to be done.  
I get home early in the evening, walk in the door and find the sound of metallic music coming from the stereo set in the corner of the room, at least it's not that loud this time. I take off my boots and head to the kitchen in an attempt to find something to drink and relax the tension of the day. I live with two other girls who also work for the NY police and one of them is messy and likes loud music and when I want to rest it isn’t here that I feel like coming. I open my beer and feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. "Come now, our Grandma was sick and she is in the hospital."


	18. Chapter 18

Natasha

"Jesus, take Mrs. Amelia into your arms..." I was standing beside the tomb that was opened to receive my grandmother's body while the priest said the last prayers before his coffin was lowered. This had been one of the worst days of my life, since the moment I received Mart's message and arrived at the hospital and she was already dead. My grandmother always did everything for us and I feel that we never managed to give back the way she deserved, but she knew that for being a wonderful person in life, surely, God would reward her in some way.  
I stayed by my family and my friends came over to hug me. The embrace of each one was comforting, but everything was strange, it seemed that I wasn’t in me and didn’t realize what was happening around me, it was like a dream that I could wake up at any moment. When Edgar's turn came I felt a lump forming in my throat and then I let myself be carried away by the warmth of his arms, I cried like a child while he held me, he was there for me at that moment and that was all I needed, he had always been my friend since he was a child and over time he became more than that and there was no way to erase everything we live from our lives. After enjoying this moment, we let go and he walked away.  
I was beside the headstone and I don't know how long I was there, because I didn't realize that everyone was gone. Flashes flashed like a film in my head, of all the moments I lived beside her, of the meals we shared, of Christmas nights, the conversations by the fireplace on cold nights, the little gifts that my grandparents insisted on giving us at Christmas and birthdays. Despite the difficulties we had a happy childhood in the time we spent with them.  
\- Tasha, I'll take you home. - Edgar put his arm behind my back and I just let myself be taken.  
\- Do you want to go to your grandparents' house, or to your house? - He was driving a few minutes ago when he asked me.  
\- No, I don't want to look at that sad house without she. - Certainly the void was installed in my grandparents' house and I wasn't ready for that yet. - I don't want to go to my apartment either. - Karin would probably be there with her music and all the movement and I didn't want to spoil anyone's mood.  
\- Fine.  
It was already quite dark when we entered his apartment and I couldn't help observing how clean and organized everything looked and it was possible to feel his presence in every detail.  
\- Feel free. I'll prepare something to eat.  
\- I'm not hungry...  
\- I know not, but I also know that you must not have eaten anything since yesterday. - He headed for the small kitchen and I stayed quiet on the sofa until he approached with two plates of pasta with vegetables and two glasses of soda.  
I hardly touched the food, not that it wasn't good, because the smell looked great, but my stomach wasn't accepting anything, I just nibbled a little so he wouldn't be disappointed.

Edgar

\- You want to do something? See a movie, I don't know. - I realized that I was stupid to ask this, she should just want to be alone without anyone disturbing and asking at all times if she wanted anything. - I'll leave you alone. - I was getting up and she took my arm.  
\- Stay here. - She had swollen eyes and what I saw was someone who was feeling bad about all that and I didn't want to make anything worse.  
I sat down again and she snuggled into my arms and we stayed like that. We were as close as we hadn't been for so long and I just wanted her to be okay. I knew what she was going through and it wasn't easy. Losing someone we love is the hardest blow we can take in life. When I lost my father I thought I wouldn’t be able to continue living, but with time things will calm down and we ended up accepting it as something we need to go through.  
After a while I couldn't count Natasha let go of my arms and looked me in the eye, she was very close, she held my face with both hands, our foreheads and noses almost touching and it was possible to feel the warmth of her breath in my face, and also the smell of your perfume. - Tasha... - My voice hardly came out.  
\- Eddie, don't say anything, just kiss me. - As if her request was an order I kissed her, and it was perfect, I felt back in time, that time when we were together and kissing her was something I did very often.  
Our kiss was intense and lasted a long time, our tongues fighting for space. She pulled my T-shirt up and I helped her out and took it off. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Our actions were urgent and in a short time we were only wearing underwear. Each touch, each kiss seemed to light a fire that had long been asleep.  
\- Tasha, are you sure you want to do this? - I spoke softly, taken by all the emotion that moment brought me. I didn't know how far she was aware of what we were doing, so much had happened in those two days and I needed to know if what was happening there was real.  
\- Yes, I know what I'm doing. - She looked at me and I saw a lot of desire in her eyes. - I just want to make love to you.  
We quickly removed what was missing from our clothes and everything went to tremendous urgency, as if we depended on it for a living, maybe we did, as if this night would dispel all the heavy events of the last days and also all the years we spent separated. I touched and kissed every part of her body that night and she did the same to me, I loved her intensely, we were delivered and the world outside was nothing close to everything that happened there in that room. Finally, embraced and exhausted, we succumb to sleep.

Remi

We just got back from another rescue mission. I’m tired, but reinvigorated by having it all right again. We had a hard time having to flee a militia controlled by the mafia chief along with the Bangladeshi police. We act outside the law, we can be called mercenaries, but what we do saves many innocent people from the hands of mobsters. I got a cut on my left arm that earned me eight stitches that were sutured by a girl in our group who has first aid training. Acting outside the law is the best we have. This shelter is smaller than the others, but more cozy, the fireplace was lit recently and I already feel the heat dissipate throughout the environment. I think the staff left early due to tiredness.  
\- Do you want a drink? - I get scared with Clem standing behind me. - Or something else...  
\- I already told you about that... - I scold him.  
\- I know, but there were times when you didn't think of him and gave in. - He teases me.  
\- Yeah, but it won't happen anymore. - He gives me an enigmatic look.   
\- Why so much resistance to talk about your past?  
\- Because I think the less we know each other, the less the attachment will be if it ever ends, and I don't care if any of you were once a cop or a hit man.  
I swear I tried to move on, but all the times it was frustrating, I even manage to live in the moment, but then I feel bad, so I decided not to think about it anymore until I'm sure that I will be able to leave everything behind.  
The days here fly by, the missions are exhausting, but rewarding. Returning the victim to the family is what moves us to continue. Do I think about NY? Yes, in my past, in everything that happened. I miss Roman and also the high school days that was when I worried less about the future and what I would become there a few years ago. I walk away and pick up the phone, I need to make a call.

Patty

Let's see, this activity hadn’t yet appeared that way.  
\- Hey Patts!  
\- Rich! - I get scared and I jump. Rich pisses me off, despite being a good computer technician. - Don't come any more without telling me! - I scold him.  
He positions himself beside me and starts to observe what I'm doing. - What are you doing here at this hour?  
\- I spent most of the afternoon at Tasha's grandmother's funeral and I needed to finish some things that I left pending. - Tasha was devastated, I would have stayed to take her home, but Edgar offered. She needs someone around right now and maybe he is the best person.  
\- And what were you looking at there?  
\- Look at this activity flashing here. It looks like a phone call. I will try to triangulate. - With Rich's help, I position all possible equipment and software.  
\- I'm almost! - Rich holds the mouse with unnecessary force.  
\- Easy, Rich, maybe it's nothing!  
\- It has to be, Patty. How long have we been waiting for a signal and we still have nothing.  
\- I did it!


	19. Chapter 19

Edgar

When I woke up that morning, everything that had happened came into my head, it was a very intense night, we gave ourselves totally. I missed her so much, I think she doesn't even imagine how much, and, due to the intensity of the delivery, I think she did too. It was perfect. I looked to my side and she wasn’t there. I got up and looked for her around the house and nothing, her clothes weren't there either. I only had your scent on the pillow and the sheets and your marks on my body. Patience. She must want to be alone after what happened to her grandmother, and maybe I passed the limits when I brought her here, but it wasn't even my intention to have sex with her, it just happened because she wanted me first, and somehow I couldn't stop it, I would never do that.  
I organize the bed and all the mess we made and before heading to the shower I check the phone. 'We have something, but we can leave it for Monday. Don't worry.' I shower with the intention of calling Patty later. Do we finally have a solid track? Because so far we have not gotten anywhere.  
I get on my bike and go out to get some exercise. According to Patty, they managed to get a clue to where Remi might be via a triangulated phone call. The intention is that on Monday morning we go after this track.  
I spend about two hours outside the house and when I arrived I checked the cell phone and there is still no message from Natasha, I am undecided whether or not I should look for her. I take out my cell phone several times, initiate a message several times and give up. I decide to wait until I find her at work, I don't want to pressure her with that, it may have been just a moment of need and she shouldn't even feel anything for me anymore.

Natasha

\- Ok guys, since everyone is here, let's start. - Patty was already waiting for us with the open system where there were several images showing a map and also geographical coordinates.  
\- What is this location about? - Edgar asked and I fixed my gaze on the screen in an attempt to distract myself from the image that came to me when I looked at him.  
I've been trying to get it out of my head for two days. I knew we shouldn't have gone that far, but I couldn't regret it, being with him was something I didn't expect to happen again, but deep down it was all I needed and wanted. That night brought me a delicious feeling of still being alive, hugging him and kissing him are actions that lit my body again and when I remembered the affection he showed me when we were together, it was so good that I totally surrendered. But I knew that I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation, as he offered me help and I threw myself into his arms. Perhaps I was wrong to leave as soon as the first rays of sunlight appeared, nor did I expect him to wake up. I was very broken with the death of my grandmother and I still am, I think I need some time to recover from everything that happened and I don't want him to think that I'm supporting him just because I'm fragile and alone. The look he gave me this morning was very deep, but I just greeted him, because there were several people around.  
Patty explained that the clues on the screen were from an intercepted call that they suspected was Remi's. A plan was drawn up so that the necessary arrangements could be made for the team to go after her and bring her to New York. At first only Kurt, Reade and two more experienced agents would go, I offered to go, but they thought it was better not to involve too many people.

\- Hey. - I was going to the locker room when Edgar called me.  
\- Hey. - I turned and faced him.  
\- It's all right? - He asked me with genuine concern.  
\- Yes, it is. - I said, however, I avoided looking at him too much, because I didn't know I was trying to convince him or myself.  
\- If you need anything, or if you want to talk... - Edgar offered.  
\- It’s all right. I just need to tell you something.  
\- Yes, what is it?  
\- I ... I don’t want you to think that I go throwing myself on the bed of the first man who appears in front of me. - When I finished saying that I regretted it, but it was too late.  
\- Tasha... - I felt him run out of words, he shook his head in a negative gesture. - So this is about it? Is that why you are like this with me? - He said when he recovered from the shock my words generated. - Look, you need to know that, I would never think that of you!

The boys left that afternoon. Patty, Rich and I stayed in the lab for a while. I was worried about all of them, especially Reade, I know I hurt him with my words, but I needed to do that, I don't think this was the right time to get involved again. Now he was traveling across the ocean and I hoped that nothing would happen to him. I clearly knew my feelings for him, but I was afraid.  
\- Hey Tasha, is everything okay? - I think Patty had been watching me for some time before deciding to ask. - You're airy. Okay, how silly of me to ask that, you just lost your grandmother.  
\- No. I'm fine. - I answered quickly. - This trip of the boys to go after Remi, I think I'm a little worried.  
\- They'll be fine, and they'll bring her. And, Edgar will be fine.  
It seems that she knew that I still had feelings for him. Am I that transparent? We changed the subject because I didn't want to be there discussing my feelings.

Kurt

The trip was tiring and I was very anxious and afraid. I didn't know 'who' I would find there, or if we would at least find it. I didn't know how much she could have changed in those years that we haven't met and the last time we met was not very friendly. Of course, I was still thinking about her, but I wasn't sure how much I felt for her. And then, all this time I didn't see her, she should have forgotten about me.  
And there was also Nas, we have been working for a short time together and she gave me some signs and I was weak as I am, I gave in and we left once. She is a really beautiful woman, but it is clearly the opposite of Remi. I don't want to take it too far, but I already realized that she is not a woman to give up easily.

We arrived at the location indicated by the GPS, it was dark and there weren’t many houses in the region. There was an old, poorly maintained house. We were two agents at the front of the house and the other two at the back. I forced the door and it opened, the room was in darkness and there was a fireplace warming the room. Remi was standing in front of the fireplace and when she saw us he got scared and took out a gun.  
\- Calm down, Remi, it's me. - I tried to speak as calmly as possible. She recognized me and I felt her eyes falter, but she kept pointing the gun at us. - Put the gun down, you're outnumbered here and we don't intend to shoot.  
\- Why are you here? How did you find me?  
\- What's going on here, Jane? - A man emerged from the room, with a gun in his hand, he was about six feet tall, thin, with black hair and a beard.  
"Jane?" Why did he call she that?  
\- We came to get you, Remi. We need your help. - I spoke at once.  
\- What if I don't want to go? - She challenged me.  
\- You will have to go well or we will take you anyway. - I showed her the handcuffs on my holster.  
\- You wouldn't have the courage. - She spoke between teeth.  
\- Do not challenge me. - I got a little closer. Edgar and the other agent had entered the back and two more boys emerged from the rooms.  
\- It's okay, Clem. I go with them.


	20. Chapter 20

Remi

There were a thousand thoughts bouncing around in my mind, Kurt didn't want to give details about what they needed from me, so I stayed quiet and pretended to sleep most of the way. I saw that he also slept a little and sometimes talked to Edgar discussing something related to work that I couldn't pay much attention to. I confess that I was startled to see him in front of me in the shelter house where we were. We hadn't seen each other in a few years, and he didn't even know a lot of things that had happened to me in all that time, and even I didn't know about him, he was probably with Allie and they should be getting married soon. I tried to push those thoughts away and tried to get some sleep.  
After a night of travel we arrived in NY, I was not very tired, as my body was used to being active for hours without rest. It was already morning and we went straight to the FBI headquarters, which I was surprised because I didn't know that Kurt and Edgar worked there. I was even more surprised when I found Patty, Natasha and Rich together in the same room with two women, one of them, dark and very beautiful, must have been in her thirties, the other black and very elegant was already over forty-five. I remained standing as soon as I went through the door, because I didn't know how to act with all those people studying me at the same time.  
\- Sit down, Remi. - The pretty brunette spoke to me.  
\- Call me Jane, please. - I asked in a low voice.  
\- Jane? But ... - Kurt intervened. - Did you change your name?  
\- Look here, I will not say anything about me until someone explains everything that is happening and why I am here! - I spoke a little louder than intended.  
\- Please sit. - The older woman indicated a chair to me.  
We settled down and she introduced everyone in the room, I was a little surprised by the occupation of each one and also intrigued by meeting practically all of them and being gathered in the same place for a supposed task force in which they said I had a very important role.  
The beautiful brunette named Nas, started to explain what the purpose of all this was. They had intercepted important information that indicated that my adoptive mother, Ellen Briggs, was part of a terrorist organization that planned attacks on various parts of the world, she gave an example of some places that I did not even imagine, but guaranteed that they were designed by that organization which she named Sandstorm, the head of the organization was called Shepperd and they were not sure if it was Ellen.  
\- Remi, we need ...  
\- Jane, please call me Jane. - I intercepted the woman's speech. - I changed my name to Jane Doe when I left because some things happened ... - I interrupted my speech and looked at Kurt who was looking at me curiously. - I didn't want to bond with my family anymore, I just made some contact with Roman, sometimes and I believe that's how you found me. So I don't understand the meaning of all this since I haven't been with them for almost three years.  
\- Jane, nós precisamos que você se infiltre na Sandstorm para nos ajudar a descobrir o que estão planejando, pois, as últimas conversas que conseguimos interceptar de membros deles falava em algo muito grande e precisamos impedir.  
\- E por que você acha que eu ajudaria? – A desafiei.  
\- Eu gosto de você. – Ela falou em meio a um sorriso. – Você vai nos ajudar, ou poderá acabar presa por alguns delitos que cometeu, inclusive por falsa identidade.  
\- Você não faria isso! – Murmurei entre dentes.  
\- Acredite ela faria. – Kurt interviu.  
Parei por um minuto e fitei cada um na sala, todos mostravam expectativa pela minha resposta. Eu fiquei um pouco confusas e apesar de Ellen ter me criado eu não sentia que devia nada a ela e se ela estava planejando algo tão grande e perigoso eu poderia ajudar a impedir.  
\- Tá, e por onde começamos? – Senti que todos soltaram um suspiro aliviado diante da minha resposta. – Mas ainda tenho uma condição.  
\- Fale, Jane. – Mayfair pediu.  
\- Roman. I want him on our side, promise me that they will not arrest him and will accept him as help in the task force. I know him, he has potential, he just needs a chance.  
\- But we don't know if he will want to change sides. - Nas seemed suspicious of my request.  
\- I'm sure so, I just need a chance with him.  
\- We can try, the boy is young and has the potential to change. - Kurt asked and held my gaze for a few seconds making me shiver inside with his attitude.  
\- It's all right. We'll let you try. - Nas agreed.  
A plan was drawn up for how I would get to Ellen's house, I knew she must have moved, but I had a phone number to contact them in an emergency and I would use it, then I would find them and ask asylum, and would try to pass on the necessary information to the task force every day.  
\- This seems very risky to me. - Kurt expressed his opinion. - And if they find out Jane could end up dead.  
\- I want to try. We need to stop them! - I said categorically.

Edgar

It all seemed very crazy. I had not yet digested the whole plan and was very tired from the trip and all the information. We started everything the next day after taking a break. When I left the room Natasha was waiting for me at the end of the hall. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and an enigmatic expression. It was beautiful, even with the usual clothes, I saw a sparkle in her eyes and stopped when I got close.  
\- What's up? - She started. - How was the trip? He became a hero because he managed to bring Remi. - She smiled as she spoke.  
I smiled and ran my hands through my hair a little embarrassed. - Anything. I didn't even go alone. - I justified trying to be humble.  
\- I know, but I wanted to congratulate you for that. - She let go of her arms by her side and stood very close to me.  
\- Thank you. - I mumbled.  
Natasha brought her face close to mine and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I closed my eyes for a second to absorb his scent and the contact of his lips on my face. She walked away and I looked deeply, she had a little red face, perhaps because of the impulse of what she had just done.  
\- Tasha ... - I mumbled.  
\- Go home and rest, tomorrow we'll talk. - She poked my arm and walked away leaving me there as if nothing had happened. I couldn't understand this woman at all!


	21. Chapter 21

Jane

It was Friday and since the beginning of the week I was with Ellen and Roman. At first I think she found my return strange, but I tried to lose it and said that I was tired of being so far away and that I had gotten a job at a security company in New York. I spent most of the day with the staff on the task force and in the late afternoon I returned to Ellen's. I still hadn't told Roman what I was really doing, I was waiting for an opportune moment. I was walk on eggshells with Ellen, as I needed to gain her trust without compromising and without compromising the work of the entire team.  
\- Guys, are we all going to my house today after we're done? - Kurt proposed. - Each one brings some drinks and we socialize.  
Everyone replied that they agreed and I stayed on mine. I didn't want to go. I didn't think it was appropriate. And I still didn't feel part of the team, I don't know, sometimes I noticed them looking at me differently, maybe because I was Ellen's daughter. And then there was Nas, I often caught her looking at Kurt, I was sure there was something there because those looks were not common. On the other hand, I also caught him looking at me from time to time, which made me shiver because of the depth he brought in his eyes. Sometimes I remembered the two of us together and felt very sad for the way it ended and also for never having told him about the baby.  
\- Rem ... I'm sorry, Jane. - I was drinking coffee when I heard Kurt calling me. - I'm not used to it yet.  
\- Okay. No problem. - I tried to force a smile.  
\- You'll go today? - I realized how awkward he looked when he asked me. - In my home.  
\- Oh no. I don't think it will work. - I lied. - I can't spend a lot of time outside unless Ellen suspects.  
\- Can't you find an excuse? I mean, if you want to go. - He was a little disappointed in my answer.  
\- I think I better not go.  
\- Jane, if it is for everything that happened ... I want to apologize for everything that happened and I also want us to be friends. - He ran his hand through his hair, certainly feeling a little uncomfortable for telling me all this.  
\- Okay. - I let out a breath. - We can be friends.  
\- So you will go?  
\- I don’t know yet. But thanks for the invitation.

Natasha

I took a taxi with Patty and we arrived at Kurt's house together. Rich and Edgar had already arrived, Nas texted him that she won’t be going, and Mayfair had already warned him earlier that he couldn’t go too. Now only Jane was missing. Patty and I talked to her in the locker room before leaving and she said she didn't know if she would come. I think she still wasn't feeling comfortable, but we insisted a lot and she said she would think.  
Edgar was sitting on a stool in front of the counter with a bottle of beer and I couldn't help looking at him. He wore tight dark pants and a navy blue sweater. We greeted each other and he kissed me on the cheek.  
\- Hello! - He gave me a mischievous smile and I winced when I smelled his perfume and aftershave.  
Patty and I grab our beers and sit on the couch. The conversation flowed and Rich made a point of letting out some bad jokes. My eyes met Edgar's all the time, we looked mesmerized at each other.  
Remi arrived and was a little shy, so Patty and I took care of getting some beers to make her relax. Just so I can disconnect from Edgar a little.  
\- Jane, you need to have a few with us from time to time. - Patty was already a little high, because she was drinking nonstop since the time we arrived. - And also bring your brother.  
\- Okay, but I don't want to get drunk. And, my brother, I still don't think it's time to bring him. - Jane argued.  
\- Nobody is talking about getting drunk, just lessen the tension a little. - I explained. - And about Roman, we'll talk about that later, won't we, Patty?  
\- And that handsome guy over there doesn't stop looking at you. - Patty told Jane referring to Kurt.  
\- Patty! - I noticed how red Jane was. - He's really looking at you, because men can't get away, but you don't have to look if you don't want to.  
\- Just as Edgar keeps looking at you too. - Jane teased me.  
\- Oh don't start! Patty is filling me up.  
\- You broke up? - Jane asked me.  
\- Yes, it's been a while. It's complicated. - I justified it and left in the excuse of getting another beer.  
Rich proposed a card game and we all agree. We stayed a little late playing and I felt the drink taking effect.  
\- Guys, I think I'll be going. - I got up getting my things.  
\- Tasha, can I take you... - Edgar came to me.  
\- I'm not sure I should accept it since you drank a little. - I said smiling.  
\- Ah, I stopped a while ago and I'm not drunk. - He justified.  
\- Okay, but maybe you wanted to stay a little longer.  
\- No, I already want to go too.  
Patty didn't want to come with us, she would share a taxi with Rich later. We left them there and left.

Kurt

Remi was beautiful. I miss the time we were together. Now everything seemed so different, so much time passed and I didn't even know how to talk to her. Patty and Rich were saying goodbye and she too got up to go. I got up to go with them to the door. The two friends were already coming down the stairs and I took Jane lightly by the hand. She stopped and turned to me.  
\- How will you leaving? - I asked her.  
\- I'll take a taxi. I can't go straight, I have to try to avoid being caught.  
\- Sorry if I put you at risk.  
\- No, I came because I wanted to.  
\- Don't you want to talk a little, have another beer?  
\- I really need to go. - She looked at our hands and only then I realized I was still holding her. - But first I want to ask you something.  
\- Yes, what is it?  
\- What's your deal with Nas? - His look was challenging.  
\- There's nothing much. - I answered. I didn't except for a couple of times that we went out, but I didn't feel any commitment to her.  
\- It's none of my business either. I'm leaving now.  
\- See you later then. - I said goodbye. - Remi. - I called her back.  
\- Yes? - She stopped and I went to her.  
\- I... I just. - I said feeling her getting closer to me. She was very close and gave me a kiss on the mouth, it was a peck and I was without reaction.  
\- Bye Kurt. - This time she left and left me speechless. What woman was that and what was she doing to me? I don't know how she was able to mess with my feelings that way.

Edgar

Natasha was silent during the journey. I looked at her and saw a small smile on her face.  
\- What's it? - I asked.  
\- Do you know where I live? - She looked at me with a malicious smile.  
\- And who said I'm taking you home? - I smiled back.  
\- Hã? You forgot to ask if I want to go somewhere with you. - She teased.  
I pulled the car over to the curb and got very close to her so that I could feel the warmth of her breath. - Natasha, can I take you somewhere nice? - I spoke very quietly and my voice came out hoarse.  
I realized that she was serious and her gaze was deep. - Okay. - She agreed and I smiled victoriously. I turned away from her and started the car again.  
I parked the car and opened the door for her to get out. I don't know what she was expecting, but we arrived at a pub with a small club attached. I took her by the hand and we went into the pub. I ordered drinks for us and sat in a bistro. It was impossible to talk to the music, so we just drank while we were flirting. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders, she wore a tight long-sleeved wine blouse, tight black pants and heels. She was beautiful even without much production, and I was enchanted by her beauty.  
We finished the contents of our glasses and I got up and called her. - Let's dance a little.  
The music was a little loud and we started to move to the beat. I felt my body light and tried to be very close to Natasha who was mesmerized by the music. There weren't many people in the club, I counted three couples and two groups of friends. We danced a lot and I was already thirsty.  
\- I'll get us some drinks. - I spoke close to her ear.  
I went very quickly to the counter and when I was coming back I noticed two guys next to her. I stood watching her reaction and realized that she was winding them up. I approached and linked her around the waist.  
\- She is with me. - The two walked away a little disappointed.  
\- They were just being nice. - She tried to explain.  
\- Gentle people asking you to dance? - I handed her the drink and walked away a little.  
\- Won't you admit it? - She teased me after taking a drink.  
\- What? - I asked curious.  
\- That you was jealous. - She studied me behind the glass of drinks.  
I grabbed her around the waist again and pulled her to me. - Yes, I was jealous. - I admitted.  
I felt the warmth of her gaze and wanted to kiss her so badly, but she turned around and I kissed her on the cheek near her ear. I noticed that her cheeks were flushed. - Do you want to leave? - I asked.  
\- Yes, I want.  
I took his hand and we headed out towards the car. The drive to my apartment was in record time. We went up the stairs quickly and I didn't let go of her hand. I closed the door behind us and pinned her body to mine against the wall. Her gaze was warm and her lips inviting. I kissed her hard and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We went to bed leaving a trail of clothes on the way. We love each other intensely and get lost in each other's arms.

She was lying on my chest almost asleep and I was holding my sleep. Her hair spread over me tickled me.  
\- Promise me? - I asked touching her hair.  
\- What? - She asked in a whisper.  
\- That you doesn't leave before dawn.  
She looked at me fondly and smiled sleepily. - I won’t go.  
I pulled her to me and kissed her sweetly. We curl up in each other and fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha

It's been over a week since we've all been drinking at Kurt's house. Edgar and I were together. I mean, I slept at his house a few times in that time, but we didn't talk about anything official, we were just getting carried away, no promises, no declarations of love, nothing that could bring disappointment if it didn't work out. But deep down I knew it wasn't quite like that, we were just afraid to put the relationship on the table and lost it. It was good that way. We worked together during the day and a few afternoons we would leave together for Edgar's apartment where we watched games, movies, drank beer and even cooked and at the end of the night we were together in his bed where we loved each other until we reached the limits of exhaustion. I was living one day at a time aware of everything that had happened in the past and I didn't want to hurt him or hurt me.

We were all gathered at lunchtime when Jane made a strange expression when answering the phone and left worried.  
\- What’s up, Kurt? – I asked him who was the person who knew most about Jane, they were always close to each other. They always looked at each other before they decided something. Although I was pretty sure there hadn't been anything between them yet.  
\- Looks like it was Roman's call. Kurt replied.  
\- And you think something serious happened? – Edgar asked.  
\- I don't know, but these days she's really worried about her brother. – Kurt seemed worried about her.  
After a few minutes Jane came back distressed.  
\- I have to go. – Roman needs to talk to me and he says it's urgent.  
\- I'm going out there with you. – Kurt offered.  
\- Ok.  
\- What do you think, hum? – I spoke to Edgar as soon as they left.  
\- I don't know. All I know is that jane has a very complicated family.  
\- Oh, that's true. – I agreed.  
\- But come here. Let's talk about us. – He took my hand.  
\- Ed, we're at work. – I rebuked him.  
\- I know, I know. I just want to know if you're leaving with me today. – He was sitting next to me and put a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. I felt a shiver running through my spine as I felt his touch on my skin.  
\- Don't you think we're going too fast with this? – I said the stare in his eyes.  
\- Oh, Tasha, we've wasted so much time. – He whispered. – I don't want to leave your side...  
\- She's gone and she's supposed to call me to break the news. – Kurt came in and pulled us out of the trance. – What's wrong with you two?  
\- Nothing. – Edgar spoke with a giggle and we walked away.  
We went back to work and finished the research for some clues that we had started in the morning. We spent the rest of the afternoon in the lab where we focused on the clues we had already plotting our next steps.

At the end of the day I was a little late studying the last details with Patty in the lab. I met Ed in the locker room. He stood in front of the closets and displayed a seductive smile.  
\- Hey! – I said.  
\- I'm on my way. – The way he looked at me disarmed me in a way that I felt very lost. The depth of his dark eyes seemed to undress me. My reaction was missing in those moments and all I could do was let myself hypnotize for him. – Are you coming?  
Ed approached and trapped me with his body against the closets. Feeling his gaze made me awkward, but to feel his touch, his body against mine, it completely seduced me and I let myself get carried away by this feeling that plagued my being for a long time. My gaze was stuck in his and his hand stroked my neck to my ear. Luckily there was no one else there. The touch of your lips on my face completed the moment. I closed my eyes as he traced the path to my mouth, but it was just a time-consuming seal. I knew what he was doing and I felt surrendered by his contact.  
\- Yes. – My voice failed when his body distanced itself from mine.  
We left the building together eager to get to his apartment and continue what had been insinuated in the locker room.

Jane

\- What are you saying, Roman? – I asked Roman as soon as he mentioned that he heard Ellen saying that my son didn't die, but that it was given.  
\- That's right, I'm going to get you – He said. – I listened in all the letters. I just didn't walk into the room because I wanted to talk to you first, and if she knew I heard the conversation, she'd find a way to get rid of the kid for good.  
\- I need to talk to her. – I spoke furiously. – She owes me a satisfaction as to why she did this to me.  
\- No, Remi, listen here. – He asked me calmly. – If you talk to her, you're going to ruin everything! You're involved in this investigation there, and if you confront her now, we could lose that clue.  
\- You may be right. – Maybe we should try to control that first. – But I can't look at her face today. – I didn't have the stomach to face her knowing what she did.  
\- Where are you going? – He asked.  
\- I don't know. I'll turn around. – I said it and I left.

Kurt

\- Jane? – She was at my door and seemed very worried. – What's the matter? Come in.  
She walked in quietly and sat on the couch and I knew there was something going on.  
\- I don't even know why I came here, but I needed company and I didn't want to go back to Ellen's today. And Patterson's definitely too busy with her research, and I didn't want to get in her way, and Tasha must be with Edgar, so... – she was all messed up.  
\- So you only came here for lack of another option? – I asked with a sarcastic smile.  
\- For God's sake, Kurt, you understood me! – She gave me a lost look. – I just need a nice company. Can I stay here today?  
\- Of course I do. I was just kidding. – I sat next to her. – What do you want to do? – I asked. – We can watch a movie, order something to eat.  
\- You don't have to worry about any of this because of me. – She justified herself.  
\- Look, you come in here all worried and you don't think I'm going to do anything for you? – I received an affectionate look after my words. Let me take care of you, okay?  
\- That's good. – She agreed with a smile.  
\- I have an extra room. You can have it. There's towels in the closet. Feel free to take a shower if you want.  
\- I'm going to go. – I showed her the room and left her there.  
\- I'm going to order us some food. – I said get out of the room. – When you're done, you'll choose a movie.  
I left her there and went back to my room with the thoughts a thousand in my head.

Jane

\- Is there anything you want to tell me? – Kurt asked me while we were done eating the pizza.  
\- No. It's okay.  
\- You left worried to talk to Roman and when you came back you didn't say anything.  
\- It was no big deal. – I looked away at the movie on TV.  
\- I want to ask you something. – I looked at him again in fear of what was coming.  
\- You can ask. – I shrugged.  
\- Have you been pregnant? – And I felt a slightly accusatory tone in your question.  
\- Why are you asking me this?  
\- We investigated your disappearance for a long time and talked to many people and in one of those conversations stated about a pregnant girl who lived nearby. – I didn't know what to say. At best deny it was me. I don't know if I should tell him everything. Especially now that I've heard that my son, our son may be alive.  
\- I gotta go... I have nothing to talk about.   
\- Then it's true. – The tone of accusation was still in the air.  
\- Look, I'm sorry. What happened to me is my business and I don't want to get into something that was too painful for me...  
\- I'm sorry. The accusatory tone has disappeared. – I just thought that... – He stopped talking for a moment while he was looking at me. – Let it go.  
\- All right. – I got up on an impulse. – I'd better go.  
\- No. – He stood up too and held my arm firmly. – You don't have to go. – Your tone has become sweeter and your gaze too. – Stay. Please.  
The way your look stuck in mine reminded me of our past. Everything we've lived for the time we've been together. It was all very complicated, but very intense. We were each other for as long as we could. We both knew and we know it wasn't just about us, but everything that happened, our priorities, my family. I wanted to, yes, I wanted him very much, but I couldn't fight hard enough for him and now we were so close, so close together and we could have another chance.  
I let myself go with the kiss he gave me and let me go with his touch on my body and it was nothing simple or calm, everything that happened that night was intense, it was worth all the time we spent away. I allowed myself for one night to forget everything that bothered me. I just wanted to live that moment with him and go back to the past and let the love and desire I felt for him speak louder than any rational thought I could have.


	23. Chapter 23

Jane

It's been a week since I found out my son was alive. I didn't say anything to Kurt. I didn't even know where to start, but sooner or later I'd have to talk, but I was putting this moment off as long as possible. I slept with him a week ago and since that day we couldn't help but get together a few more times, but I knew that at some point the bomb would go off and everything would go down the drain.  
I had arranged a meeting with a man named Rossi at a bar in the suburbs. Roman and I found him investigating the clues to my son's birth. We went to the hospital and got a contact from a nurse who worked there at the time and she talked about this man. I was trying hard to pretend that everything was fine when I was with Ellen, because I knew that if she found out, she'd find a way to stop this meeting.  
\- Hello, Remi. - I heard a male voice behind my back.  
\- Hi Rossi. Thank you so much for coming. - I thanked the man who had medium stature and baldness and seemed to have a bristle of sixty years.  
\- I wondered what the conversation was all about and I brought this to you. - He spoke by handing me an envelope. - I can't stay long. I just came to give you this. - He said he's leaving.  
\- Wait. - I asked to get up.  
\- I can't do that. I just came to give you this. - He said disappearing through the bar door.  
I opened the envelope and came across a copy of a birth certificate exactly four years ago. Avery. A little girl. It couldn't be mine, because from what Ellen said, I had a boy. But the date, time and place matched and it could only be her. Oh, my daughter. Once again Ellen had deceived me. I let the tears roll down my face like I didn't allow in a long time.  
“Roman. I need you.” I left a message on his cell phone and went back to the FBl. If the sandstorm investigation wasn't enough, I'd have my daughter missing now.  
At the end of the day I was with Kurt from outside the FBI building and told him that I was tired and also that I needed to go back to Ellen's because I had already slept outside the night before.  
\- It's all right. - He pulled me to him and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I enjoyed the contact for a few seconds and let myself be hugged and kissed by him. Oh God, as I needed him by my side at that moment, but I couldn't tell him everything without hurting him.  
\- Tomorrow, I'm going to have to do it. - I said I'd let go of his arms.

\- Remi, i'm sorry. Do you really believe it's your daughter's? - Roman wondered when I told him everything.  
\- He'd have no reason to lie. - I said.  
\- How do we find her. - He asked.  
\- I'm still thinking. - I was distressed. I wanted to know exactly where she was, who she was with, if she was well taken care of. I couldn't stand the thought of knowing my daughter was out there anywhere.  
\- You could ask your FBI friends for help. - He suggested.  
\- I don't want to involve you in this. - I spoke by looking away.  
\- You're not going to tell Kurt? - He provoked me.  
\- I still don't know how to do that. - I said.  
\- You're afraid you're going to lose him again.  
\- Roman, I don't know what he's going to do when he finds out I had a daughter and she was taken from me and I never told him. - I spoke distressedly. - He will never forgive me.  
\- You don't know that. You won't know until you tell him.

Edgar

\- Oh, my love. I said pulling her near me on the couch.  
\- Hum, what's going on? - She grumbled asking.  
\- You could move in here. - I suggested.  
\- What's going on? - She was startled by my suggestion.  
It had been a few days since I wanted to have this conversation with her, but I hadn't had the guts yet. The truth is, I couldn't stay away from her. It seems that every night apart I had the feeling that I could lose her again. I couldn't take that blow again.  
\- I'm serious, Natasha. - I stroked her face with my thumb in an attempt to make this conversation smoother. - We spent a lot of time together. Most nights you're here with me. And you keep paying rent needlessly.  
\- Edgar, I don't want a man to support me. - She said she was offended.  
\- I'm not suggesting that. Not at all. - I denied it. - We can share the accounts the way you want. I just wish we were always together, it's so good when you're here.  
\- I like being here with you, too, Ed, you know. I just don't want to rush anything. - I didn't know if she was confused or scared, or if she didn't love me enough to move in with me.  
\- It's all right. - I said sad. - In your time. I wait.  
\- Hey, what's going on? Don't be like that! - She spoke touching my face.  
\- It's just that I love you so much, Tasha. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you again. I don't know what I'd do without you around, I...  
\- Eddie, what are you doing here? - She scolded me. - Look at me. - I looked at her and her look was one of sweetness and understanding. - It's not because I'm saying I don't come to live here that I don't love you.  
\- What's going on? You...? - I choked on my words.  
\- Of course I do. - She confirmed it with tears in her eyes. - I love you, Ed! I really love you. And I love being here with you. It's just... - She stopped for a moment. - Let's wait a little more, okay?  
\- That's good. - I agreed.  
\- Come here and I'm going to make it up to you. - Natasha pulled me and kissed me.  
It was not calm and not sweet, the kiss was intense and striking, it seemed that she wanted to prove something to me. Natasha pulled me into her and took me to the bathroom. Our clothes were outside. The bathroom was small, but it was enough for both of us. We delighted with each other under the shower, our actions were urgent and we made love underwater that fell on us.

Jane

\- You're ready or aren't you? I knew I shouldn't trust you coming home like you don't want anything. - Ellen asked when I was with Roman at the breakfast table.  
\- What are you talking about? - I questioned her.  
\- Rossi. - She said she was defiant. - I heard you met him, Remi. But now he won't be able to help you anymore.  
\- What did you do? - I asked upset.  
\- I only gave him what he deserved.  
\- You suck, Ellen! - I screamed in anger. - What did you do to my daughter?  
\- Oh, so you heard? She was a weeping little girl. But now you must be being taken care of by some wealthy family. - Sarcasm was evident in her words. - You could never give her a good future.  
\- You can't say that! I was willing to go away with her somewhere safe away from you. - I exploded in anger. - She's my daughter! I'm the one who should decide what to do. - I cried with hate. - I'm going to find her where it costs me! - I said out of her house in anger.

Kurt

We were all gathered in the morning at the SIOC where we discussed the next steps. We got some proof of Ellen's plans thanks to the help of Jane and her brother, and also thanks to Nas' access to Patterson's confidential research.  
Jane hadn't arrived yet. I was always worried about her. I knew she wasn't a helpless woman, quite the contrary, she did things that few men could do, but I had a certain notion of how dangerous and perverse her mother was and every day she came back to them I was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't come back.  
We spend a lot of time apart, but the tuning is still the same, these last few days that we meet again we are rediscovering ourselves and it's been wonderful. She's an amazing woman. Sometimes I feel a little distant, but I know she's been in a lot of trouble, and I'd rather not press her to tell me what she doesn't want. I want to let it all happen naturally, I know that we will soon be able to arrest Ellen and dismantle the terrorist cell she commands and then yes we can live our happiness again, without hindrance.  
\- Guys. - Jane enters and sing said through the door. - I need your help.  
\- What happened, Jane? - Patterson runs up to her and asks worriedly.  
\- We need to find my daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

Jane

Everyone listened in silence as I explained all about my daughter. I also explained that I only knew now that she was alive. I brought with me the copy of the birth certificate that Rossi gave me and gave it to them. Patterson would track and we would all try to find out what might have happened after she was taken from the hospital. I was distressed and nervous and very afraid that something would happen to her if we didn’t discover her whereabouts. For the way I made Ellen furious when I left if she found Avery before me, she could disappear with the girl again.  
After working all day on it Nas suggested that we take a break, as the load was too heavy for everyone. I went to the locker room to wash my face and when I raised my face from the washbasin and looked through the mirror Kurt was watching me with a not very friendly expression. I was silent waiting for him to speak.  
\- I think we need to talk. - He spoke harshly.  
\- Look, Kurt...  
\- There's nothing like 'look, Kurt'. - He interrupted me angrily. - I did some quick calculations while you were talking and unless you were... Am I her father, Remi? - In the middle of his anger he called me by the name I had already asked not to call.  
\- I wanted to tell you. - I spoke with tears in my eyes. - I swear I tried...  
\- I don't remember receiving any calls from you, letters, or messages. I don't remember any of that. - He spoke frustrated. - Quite the opposite. You left because you wanted to. You left me because you didn't have the courage to take over our relationship, you didn't want to face your family. - Now he was crying too. - You were expecting my daughter. I had a right to know.  
\- I know. Forgive me. I didn’t know what to do. - I cried in despair. - One night I called you and... Allie answered and told me that you were together and that I was supposed to leave you alone.  
\- Allie... - He thought for a minute. - She never told me about that call.  
\- Of course not, Kurt! She didn't want me between you two and she was right. - I spoke sadly. - I had nothing good to offer you. Just problems and I decided to leave you alone.  
\- The daughter was also mine. You might not want me by your side, but I had the right to know that you were pregnant, but you denied me that.  
\- I’m so sorry...  
\- Look, I'm very angry that you did this, but I really want to help you find her. - He spoke thoughtfully. - I'm her father! Nobody's going to take that away from me.  
\- Jane, Kurt. - Patterson entered the locker room and looked at us concerned with what she saw. - We found something.  
We went back to the lab. Everyone must have noticed the tone of the conversation we just had, because our expressions showed that we were not well. Patterson got some leads and we would continue to track the next day.  
\- Will you leave with me? - Kurt asked me when he saw me picking up my things to leave.  
\- No. - I replied. - I'm going with Patterson.  
\- Look, I know this situation is a little delicate, but my house is open to you.  
\- Kurt, we already had a lot of emotional charge for one day and I prefer to stay with her until we find Avery.

Natasha

Edgar was waiting for me outside the FBI building. As always he was waiting for me with a smile and gave me a sweet kiss when I approached.  
\- You can go. I need to do something before and I have to go home. - I said worried.  
\- I'll take you. - He offered.  
\- No, Ed. - I denied it. - I want to go alone.  
\- What's going on, Natasha? - He asked suspiciously. - You were inattentive all day!  
\- It’s nothing. Just let me do it alone. Please! – I begged.  
\- Okay. - He agreed. - Come here. - He pulled me and hugged me. - Tasha. You know you can say anything to me. Anything at all. I will be here always. - He said caressing my face. - Go there and do what you need to do and call me when you get home, okay?  
\- OK. I love you, Ed. - I kissed him and left.  
What I needed to do was no big deal, I mean, it was, but I didn't want to worry you if it was just a paranoia in my head. I went where I needed to and went home. Hopefully the girls were gone and I could be alone for a while. I took a long shower in an attempt to postpone the unavoidable, because I needed to do that today, I needed to be sure.  
After the shower I did what I needed and got dressed. I went back to check it out, because I was already distressed. My suspicions were confirmed. I sat down on the bathroom floor and burst into tears, crying in despair for almost half an hour. Since I lost my grandmother, I never wanted her so much by my side as at that moment. After a while I got up, took my bag and went out into the dark night.

Kurt

I still couldn't believe I had a daughter. And I believed even less that Jane hid it from me. Okay, I may not have made it easy, but I had the right to know. Now to know that I have a daughter and that no one knows where she is. I wonder how Jane is feeling, as she lived the loss up close and now knows that the girl is alive. I wanted to do everything to find her.  
It was already late and I was drinking a beer lost in those thoughts when the phone rang.  
\- Kurt. - I heard Jane's distressed voice from the other side. - Patterson found something ... You need to come.

Edgar

I was a little worried about Natasha. I felt like she wasn't doing well all day, but she didn't want to tell me what was worrying her. I confess that I still feel a little insecure about us. But it must be just my paranoia for everything that has happened in the past.  
After I got home I wanted to call to see if she was okay, but I decided to wait a while to make room for her. When I decided to call it was after eight o'clock and her phone was off. I left a message in the message box “My love, I’m worried. Call me". Now, I was even more worried. I was almost calling one of the girls who shared the apartment with her when I heard a knock on the door.  
\- Tasha? - I speak when I open the door and come across the reason for my concerns.  
She had red eyes and a little messy hair. But beauty was present even with the distress that was behind it. She threw herself into my arms and I took her in a tight hug that only we knew how much we needed at that moment. I closed my eyes and dipped in the scent of her hair. Being like this with her made all my worries go and there was only the two of us in the world.  
\- What happened? - I asked still holding her. - I was very worried about you.  
\- Reade... I. - She looked at me and this time the tears rolled down her face and I wanted to wipe and remove all the sadness that afflicted her. She was my girl and I loved her so much that I wanted her pain to be mine. She blew out a long breath before speaking. - I'm pregnant.


	25. Chapter 25

Edgar

She was in front of me and I still hadn't processed what she told me. Pregnant. We're going to have a baby. I dreamed for whole nights about it for the time we spent apart and now it was really happening. Tasha, my girl. She who was my childhood friend. We comfort ourselves in difficult times so many times. We did so many things together. Natasha was my first love and I found her unreachable, I found it impossible to reach her heart. She had a few boyfriends and I was her confidant. How many times have I felt lost for being just that for her. I wanted more, I wanted her to love me, I wanted to be one of the boys she went out with. I wanted to kiss you at your door at night. I wanted to say that I loved her.  
When it all happened, when I kissed you for the first time, I never wanted it to end. I could hardly believe what I was experiencing. We had a wonderful time together, we had some problems too. And after I went to college everything messed up. We spent a lot of time away from each other. Then it was over and I collapsed. We spent years without meeting and when that happened, we relived what we had, it was strong, it was intense, we could barely get away from each other. And now? She is here and pregnant. It was all I could ask for.  
\- Tasha. - I spoke after the shock. - You are pregnant? Wow!!  
\- Look, Reade, I didn't ask for that. I do not know what to do. We have been together for such a short time and... - She was very nervous. I took her by the hand and led her over to the couch where we sat.  
\- I'm here, Tasha. You are not alone. - I tried to calm her down.  
\- You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. - What could I want to do? Stay with her, of course, and with our son. This cannot have happened by chance. It was a sign that we could have a future, and it will have something lasting beside it was all I wanted. Nobody would be forced into anything, because the love we felt would only be strengthened in this child we were waiting for. She must have been unsure of the situation, but I wanted to calm her down and show that she would be here, always.  
\- It's my son too! There's no reason I don't do anything if I don't want to. - I was a little nervous because she had that thought.  
\- It's just that we're so young and a son now. Are we ready?  
\- Tasha. - I took her hands trying to comfort her. - We will do it together. And without being prepared, let's get ready. - I touched her face making her look at me. - Will be all right. We have each other.  
\- OK. - She smiled and I pulled her to me and hugged her.  
A son! I think we are able to take care of a child, our child.  
\- I love you, Tasha. Everything will be fine, you will see. - A son! I think we are able to take care of a child, our child.  
\- I love you too, Edgar.  
It's the third time I've heard the phone ring and I need to answer it. It's Patty. We need to go.  
\- Tasha, if you want to stay and rest, if you are not feeling well to go.  
\- Ed, don't start. I am pregnant, not sick. - She spoke firmly.  
\- Okay! - I raised my hands in surrender and we left.

Kurt

We met at SIOC. Jane's call filled me with worry and anxiety. We all arrived very quickly and I could see the fear and distress on Jane's face. I just learned that I have a daughter, but for her it was all very heavy, she went through it all by herself and her baby was taken from her and given up for dead and, now, knowing that the girl is alive and not knowing where, I don't even I wonder what she might be feeling. I sat next to her while Patterson explained what was going on.  
Natasha and Edgar arrived and did not look very good. Something seemed to be happening, but people with so many problems ended up noticing us.  
\- It's all right? - I asked when Edgar sat next to me.  
\- Yes, I mean, I don't know, but everything will be fine. - He spoke a little confused.  
Nas called our attention to the latest events.  
\- We found the orphanage where Avery was, and we went to check and the girl is no longer there. - Nas explained.  
\- We followed some leads that lead to this woman here. - Patty shows a woman on the computer. - We have been trying to locate it since then and have achieved nothing.  
Jane's phone rings and she is disoriented. - I need to answer.  
Jane gets up and goes into the hall in search of privacy, but returns with a desperate expression and Patty places the devices on her phone in an attempt to trace the call, but there is no time.  
\- It was Ellen. - Jane says. - She's with Avery.  
\- Let's find her, Jane. - I speak. - We need to do something, Nas.

Jane

I'm desperate to know that Avery is with Ellen. That viper is with my daughter and we need to stop her from doing anything with the girl.  
\- I'm going to Ellen. - I speak distressed. - Maybe there, get some clue about my daughter.  
\- I'll go with you. - Kurt speaks getting up.  
\- Kurt, you can't come. Ellen would never accept. If I get there with you, I lose the only chance we have of getting something.  
\- I won't let you go there alone. She's a psychopath, Jane. We don't know what your plans are. It is too dangerous to subject yourself to what that woman wants.  
\- You two stop because you can't expose yourself like that. - Nas speaks in an attempt to put some sanity in our heads. - You think you have a chance going there alone.  
\- Nas is right. - Edgar speaks. - We need a plan.  
\- I won't be alone. Roman is there. - I ask.  
\- Jane... - Nas intervenes.  
\- He's my brother and knows Ellen better than anyone. - I explain. - Roman is the best I have now to be able to locate my daughter.  
\- And you think Ellen wants you there for what? A family reunion? It is obvious that she will not let you get close to the child until you execute her plan, whatever it may be.  
\- You know I never agreed to execute any of her plans. You all know ... I have no choice. I never had since she rescued me from that orphanage.  
You are aware that if you go back to your mother, you will be breaking all the agreements you made with this agency, right?  
\- It's my daughter in her hands, Nas!  
\- Jane, we can't risk your deal. You can't have Avery if you end up with a life sentence for terrorism. Kurt tried to dissuade her, fearing the worst.  
\- Jane, the child is the asset that Ellen has to manipulate you. She will do nothing with her daughter until she gets what she wants. So we have time to act. Our concern now has to be focused on the safety of everyone else in that country.  
I shut up. It would be useless to say anything else. Everyone in that room had already decided how to act and confronting them at that moment would not help me. I faced the old truth: I was alone as I always was.  
Kurt seemed to realize that my silence said more than words and became my shadow for the next few hours, fearing what I would do if he neglected me. I pretended to have given up on meeting Ellen's demands and focused on Nas's plan.  
It worked. In the middle of the afternoon, he called me Reade for a private chat. I would probably ask to be my partner on the mission to keep your eyes on me. He was always so protective!  
This was the opportunity I needed. It was easy to sneak out of the FBI building and disappear into the subway.  
When I found myself in front of Shepherd's HQ, I shivered. It was a path of no return. All I had in mind was to get clues to Avery's whereabouts and send Roman on the rescue to get her to Kurt safely. In the meantime, I would make Ellen's plan fail, sabotaging him from within, although I still don't know how I would do it.  
I knew that my fate from there would be cruel: life imprisonment or death. Roman would hate me for the rest of my life. And there was no way to regain Kurt's confidence after leaving him again.  
I took a deep breath and accepted: there was no possibility of a happy ending for me. There never was. But I would do it right and ensure the safety of everyone I love.


	26. Chapter 26

Jane

\- You demanded that I come. I'm here. Now tell me: where is she, Ellen? - I ask distressed as soon as I arrive at HQ.  
I saw no choice but to come to her and accept to execute her plan. Doing what Ellen demanded was the only way to get her to free my daughter. All I wanted was to see Avery grow away from my mother's sickly indoctrination. I wanted her to be just a normal child, growing up in a family that would give her love, care and attention, everything I never had. It didn't matter what happened to me, Kurt and the team would take care of her if I was arrested. I am sure that if it depended on Nas I would not have forgiveness, because I have broken the rules and I am acting on my own. But I would do anything to save my daughter. And only I know what Ellen is capable of.  
\- She's safe. - The woman said coldly. - And I will only deliver it after the plan is executed.  
\- No! I want her with Kurt before this is all over. If you want my collaboration, it will have to be that way.  
-You've always been so hard, Remi. This adolescent passion of yours stole your focus. This mission is too important and it is way above your pointless passion. Do you really think this boy will welcome you with open arms to live in love after everything is done? Honestly, I thought I was able to teach you what is really important in life. Loyalty is paramount. Love only weakens people. As a mother, I am disappointed. But even motherhood shouldn't stop what we're trying to accomplish here, Remi. So I will pretend that your betrayal did not take a piece of my heart and I will accept your terms. My plan has two phases. As soon as you complete the first of these, I hand the child over to your “dear Kurt” since you will ensure that you will also perform Phase 2. - Ellen was cunning, knew that when performing Phase 1, Remi would lose the ability to charge anything from her . It was easier than she could have imagined.  
\- If we have an agreement, we will start as soon as possible. Pass me the whole plan. - I am willing to do what that woman wanted to get my daughter back safely.

Kurt

\- Jane disappeared. - I speak desperate going where most of the team was.  
I got a little distracted while talking to Reade who wanted to act within the law anyway and not give us a chance to try to rescue the girl without letting the government get involved.  
\- She must have gone to Ellen. - Patty speaks.  
\- We need to find her and help with whatever she needs. - Tasha is desperate for Jane's disappearance.  
\- Tasha! We can't go after her like that! - Reade exposes his irritation.  
\- Reade is right, Tasha. - Say it. - From the moment Jane chose to go alone she is no longer with us.  
\- How are you no longer with us? - I get nervous. - Nas, you have no right to do that!  
\- It was her choice, Kurt. - Reade is on Nas's side. - She knew what she was doing when she went without us.  
\- And what choice did she have, folks? - Tasha gets up furious. - A mother will always be on the side of her son's safety. Jane is right. There's a child's life at stake!  
-Tasha ... - Reade warns her.  
\- Without that, Reade! I am on Jane's side because there is a child involved. And you should be, too. - I see her look at him.  
\- I'm on the right side, Tasha. - Reade tries to show reason and makes me even more angry. - We do not deny help at any time. We would find a way to rescue the child. But the FBI cannot negotiate with terrorists, much less cede support for an attack that could cost thousands of lives!  
-What if it was our son?  
I watch Tasha get up and leave the room angrily followed by Reade. I'm going to try to convince Nas to support Jane.  
\- Nas, please, we need to think of another way of approach. We know that Jane is collaborating with Ellen against her will. There must be some loophole in which we can act with more caution. Jane will find a way to send us information that can stop Ellen, I'm sure of it.  
Nas took a deep breath and looked at me.  
\- Kurt, your feelings for Jane prevent you from seeing everything clearly. There is a lot at risk here. What if Jane isn't who we think she is? All of this can be part of Ellen's plan. Jane is Remi, isn't she? Ellen's daughter. Maybe she was just a Trojan horse, placed between us to fragment us with this crazy story of a child daughter of you two.  
Kurt was thoughtful for a short time.  
\- No ... Jane is on our side. She wouldn't invent something like that, she wouldn't play with my feelings even more by putting a little girl in the middle of it all.  
Nas came over and took his hand:  
\- Kurt, think: it was Jane herself who let slip that manipulation is the main art practiced by her mother. Why would she be any different? If Jane is that reliable, why did she hide this child from you? - and let his hand migrate to his face - But don't despair. You are not alone. If you can't trust Jane, you can trust me. I'm here, by your side and we're going to take it to the end by taking down Ellen and whoever supports her. After that, let's see if that child really exists. If Jane's whole story is true, Ellen will not harm her granddaughter. we will find it and return it to you. - and pulled him into a hug.  
Kurt froze, impacted by everything Nas said. Her heart wanted to believe Jane more than anything. However, her rational side was shaken by the words of the ASN agent. Only one thing was certain: Nas is adamant and says he has already made his decision.

General Pov

\- Tasha, listen to me. - Reade finds her in the locker room. - You know that Jane did wrong when she decided to leave without us.  
\- And do you really think she would receive any support? Do you think Nas or Mayfair would side with her and try to rescue the girl? Honestly, I don't think so. And we as her and Kurt's friends should be on their side.  
\- We can't get in trouble because of her, Tasha. You are expecting a baby and I don't want anything to happen to you. - Reade said this time more calmly and pulled her close to him who gave in and returned the hug he received.  
\- I know, Reade. I also don't want anything to happen to our son. And nothing will happen, I promise. - The brunette said caressing Edgar's face.  
\- I'm going to go back there and try to find out what Nas is thinking of doing. - Reade placed a kiss on his girlfriend's lips and left.

Tasha is very upset about all this and just wants to find a way to help Jane and the child. She knows that the exchange that Ellen is going to offer is certainly not going to be fair. All roads look like a dead end, none of them will bring the little girl back to her parents, to grow up in a happy family as it should be. Damn it, maybe your parents will end up killing each other now that they're on opposite sides.  
\- Is there anything? - Tasha arrives at the laboratory where Patty and Rich work tirelessly looking for clues about Jane, the child and Ellen's plans.  
\- Nas doesn't want us to investigate ... - Rich leaves his speech vague.  
\- But we will ... - Tasha speaks.  
\- Yes, but let's be quiet. - Patty speaks softly. - We still don't have anything concrete. - The blonde speaks in disbelief. - One thing here, another there, but it is still very difficult to put everything together to act.  
\- I'll stay here and help you.  
\- And Reade? - Patty wants to know.  
\- He doesn't agree with all that much. - Tasha speaks discouraged. - He wants to act within the law and says that Jane went because she wanted to.  
\- Did something else happen? Rich asked. - I saw when you arrived ...  
\- No. - Tasha denies lying. - It's all right.

Meeting room

\- Did you send for me, Nas? - Kurt arrives at the meeting room and the woman is alone waiting for him.  
\- Kurt. - She approaches the boy and puts her hand on his chest. - I have a proposal to make for you.  
\- What kind of proposal, Nas? - He finds her attitude strange.  
\- I can release one or two agents for investigations in search of the child. But I will be doing this just for you. - She proposes. - But for that, I need you unconditionally by my side. Jane is not in the package. She turned against this country from the moment she returned to Ellen's side.  
\- Nas, Jane is the mother of my daughter ...  
\- She's a terrorist, Kurt! - she says clearly. - I know how difficult this has been for you. I understand. Jane didn't understand. He never understood, neither in the past nor today. This child, if it really exists, is the one who needs you, not Jane. With you by my side, we will neutralize every threat that Ellen poses to this country. Then, we can start over, build a new family with your little girl. Stability and security are all you and she will need and I am the only person who can offer this to you now, whether in the family or professional field.  
Kurt was shocked. He always noticed a certain sexual tension hovering between him and Nas. It was nothing like his feelings for Jane, but it was there. The woman was the exact opposite of everything that Jane represented in her life: she brought rationality as Jane dragged him onto an emotional roller coaster, she brought the force of the law while Jane only asked him to break the rules, it brought security and stability while Jane seemed to be chaos itself.  
Confused, Kurt leaves the room thinking about what he just heard. Even if your heart still screams for Jane, Nas could be the only real chance your little girl has. And he couldn't lose another little girl. He took a deep breath and swallowed. Jane was an adult and had made her choice. The time has come to do yours. Closing with Nas was all he had right now. Maybe in the future life will give you more options ...

\- I think I have something, guys! - Patty talks to Tasha and Rich. - Look here. Putting all the previous clues together I got those coordinates. It could be the girl's location.  
\- I don't believe it, Patty! - Tasha talks excitedly. - I am going there. Send me everything on the cell phone and I'll get my things.  
"And Reade and Kurt, aren't you going to call them?" - Rich asks worriedly.  
\- Better not. - Tasha speaks. - Reade won't agree and Kurt is under Nas's eyes, so I'll have to act alone this time.  
Tasha goes to the locker room to get ready and leaves quickly checking Patty's messages on her cell phone. She needs to do this. She will deal with Reade later.

In the other side of the city

Jane listened to Ellen's plan calmly. The gaps were evident. There was something there that the mother was hiding from her. It only made his anger grow more and more. He took a deep breath, trying to find his balance. He would perform Phase 1 in Times Square leaving Roman backed up by Avery and Kurt. Ellen made sure that no one would get hurt at that stage, so all they had to do was let the FBI know in time to stop Phase 2.  
Carefully, she gathered all the information she got about Phase 2 and drew up her plan. He would need Roman's help to execute him. It seemed little in his eyes, but Patterson and Rich would finish putting the puzzle together. With the little that Ellen informed her of Phase 1, Jane was already afraid she wouldn't make it out alive. So, that his body was the proof that the team needed to bring Sandstorm down. Maybe so, Kurt would be able to forgive her someday.  
\- Why is that now, Remi? I think your demands are already going too far! - Ellen confronted her.  
\- My life will not be the same after all this. I'm giving up my daughter for you. I want to eternalize my decision. So no one in that organization will have any more doubts about which side my loyalty is on.  
\- Good. It's the first time in years that I've heard you speak sensibly. You and Roman will have as much time as necessary. - Ellen says leaving the brothers' room.  
Soon, everything was ready. Jane lay down on the stretcher and took a deep breath.  
\- Jane, are you sure about all this? - The brother asks worried when he sees his sister in that situation.  
\- I do not have a choice...  
\- Maybe there is another way, Remi.  
\- Come here. - She calls him in a weak voice of discouragement and hugs him. - I love you. You know we can't trust Ellen. If I lose my life running Phase 1 for it, my body will have all the information the FBI needs to bring it down. Please promise me you will be safe and will do anything to ensure that Kurt stays with my daughter ...  
\- I promise. Avery will have her father and a real family.  
\- Then start. Too many tattoos.

Edgar

\- Patty, Rich! - I arrive at the laboratory and find the two alone. - I can't find Tasha anywhere!  
\- Edgar ... - Rich speaks and I notice the two look at each other strangely.  
\- What's up, guys? Where's my girlfriend?  
\- She left. He went behind the track to where Jane's daughter might be. - Patty dumps everything at once.  
\- What? Did she go alone? - I am worried about this possibility. - Why didn't they tell me and I would have gone with her.  
\- She asked to go alone and said you wouldn't agree. - Rich explained.  
\- Of course not! This is crazy. We don't even know these people well. We don't know what they are capable of.  
\- Calm down, Edgar. - Patty tries to calm me down.  
\- How calm. I'll go after her, give me all the information. - I ask for an eye on the screens. - She shouldn't have gone alone. She is pregnant!


	27. Chapter 27

Edgar

I drive at full speed in an attempt to quickly reach the location indicated by Patty and Rich. Why didn't Natasha call me? Now she is alone around, taking the risk. What a stubborn woman she is! But this is nothing new for me, because I know her well, it's been a long time. But her pregnant taking a risk so it gets on my nerves. I hope nothing happens to them.  
Of course, I'm worried about everything that's going on with Jane. I am not as insensitive as you think. I just see things clearly, and I know that when we do something impulsively we have to pay the price. And sometimes the price can be quite high. I don't want to think about what might be happening to Jane. Kurt must be handling this with Nas and Mayfair. Now I need to focus on Natasha and the little girl.  
I don't know if I want to find her to scold her or to hold and hug her tightly. I couldn't stand it if something happened to her. It may seem selfish to me, but I can't imagine my life without it. And now, there is a life within it. A baby that we both made. They are everything to me.  
I try to talk to her on the way and I can't. I stop trying to call because I don't know where she is and I may end up putting her at risk. I arrive at the address indicated in the coordinate and it is a very large house with a very high wall.  
\- Patty, Rich! I need to find a way to get in here. - I talk to both on the communicators.

Natasha

Everything is dark inside. I had a little trouble getting in. I could have brought Reade with me. On second thought, he would never take it. He thinks that everything has to be black and white. It is very difficult for him to take a chance. I can't even imagine leaving a helpless child in the hands of crazy terrorists.  
Reade is always a strategist. He likes everything timed and according to plans. I am more direct and objective. I want to get to the solution of the problem soon. I get in my face sometimes this way, but I can't wait for so much bureaucracy. I may end up burning, but I will never stop fighting to save a victim.  
I can get more into the house. The place is quite large and the lights are off which makes the search difficult. I hear a noise and freeze. When I find myself I feel arms holding me and I turn to fight when I feel the hand in my mouth.

Reade

I listen to their directions and go to the back of the house where there is a passage to the interior. I see some guards and I am very afraid for Natasha who got here first and may have been caught by them. I don't even want to think. I just need to find a way to get her out of here. And, hopefully, with Jane and Kurt's little girl.  
I'm inside the property. I do my best not to make noise. The house looks very old and apart from the two guards I saw near the main entrance, I don't see any here. The kitchen door is broken. Natasha! I overhear conversations and stay quiet behind the door.  
As soon as the voices cease I can go a little deeper. There is a corridor just ahead and I can knock down a man who was on the lookout. I hear a noise and go on alert.

Natasha

\- Sh! It's me. Stay still.  
\- Edgar! - He signals and we are silent.  
We continue the search together. The doors are closed. We continue down the corridor and stop where we hear a noise coming from inside the room. I signal and Ed opens the door carefully while I wait with my gun drawn.  
Inside the house the little girl is sitting on the bed and a middle-aged woman is in a chair opposite. The four-year-old girl had wavy black hair, loose at her shoulders. She was beautiful. It looked like a copy of the mother.  
The girl was startled when she saw us and the woman stood up to hold her.  
\- Let her go! - I ordered it.  
\- You are under arrest and have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in court. - Reade said while arresting the woman.  
I caught the little girl who was crying scared. I held her in my lap and spoke sweet words in an attempt to calm her down. She seemed to understand that I wouldn't hurt and clung to my neck. I saw no signs of abuse. She looked fine, just scared.  
Reinforcements had arrived and invaded the house. We stayed in the room until one of the policemen came to call us.  
The three of us left the house together. I held Avery in my lap and Reade supported my waist with a protective gesture. We just wanted to get out of there and take her to a safe place.

Jane

The day dragged on and that tightness in my chest only increased with the hours. My daughter came back to my mind every moment no matter how much I tried to push it away and focus on the task at hand. If I believed in something supernatural, I would think that something bad could be happening to her. Kurt called these reactions that I had to things instinct.  
"It's your maternal instinct." His voice sounded so vivid in my head.  
I pushed things on the table, suffocated by the feeling that consumed me and the memory of him. Why did my love for him have to be so strong? I need to get over this. I ruined any possibility of a relationship with him when I got back to Shepherd.  
I went to the bathroom and splashed the cold tap water on my face, trying to get out of that universe of feelings to get back to reality. The sudden movement triggered sensations of pain all over my body. The healing tattoos covering much of my skin did not bring me any advantage. But the hope of redemption in the future, even if I wasn't alive, was worth it. In the present, Kurt was lost for good. Any and all happiness for me too. Avery needed a chance to be taken into her father's arms to grow up safely, surrounded by affection. And that depended on me.  
I went back to the table and focused on the device I would have to mount and power for Shepherd in Times Square. The contraption was too big and unstable to be transported ready. So, we would go in a van. As soon as it parked, it would do the assembly and supply the diffuser pump with ZIP. A suitcase would guarantee the necessary cover to unload at the strategic location. Once everything was in place, I would have three minutes to return the van and get as far away as possible.  
Shepherd said that ZIP was a substance that would erase the memory of everyone in Times Square for 72 hours. I also said that the diffusion radius was not large, so I would be able to get away in time.  
Coupling, threading, connecting ... I repeated the operation several times. I had to do that without error in Times Square. One slip and Avery would pay for my mistake. It couldn't happen.  
As this cycle was repeated, my brain insisted on escaping mechanical action for calculations that seemed more certain with each repetition. This diffuser pump was too big as well as the amount of ZIP with which I would supply it was huge. The pressure placed on the detonation would spread the substance over an area much larger than Times Square. Much, much greater.  
I pulled out my cell phone and did a simple calculation using the cell phone calculator. This was not a good thing. Probably the whole of NYC would end up covered by the ZIP cloud.  
I needed to do something. But how to act without endangering Avery's life?

Kurt

I spent an hour immersed in all the information we had about Shepherd and Sandstorm. As much as I tried to find a concrete clue, there was no connection to where it pointed.  
\- Shit! - I said pushing the file on the conference room table. A damn clue would be enough for me to leave this office and go after Jane. I hated it here. I like being on the field. This is something for Patty and not for me.  
It was then that the coffee cup slid across the table towards me.  
\- Coffee and company may help you to see things more clearly. - Nas told me with that smile that I would rather pretend not to understand.  
\- Thank you. - I tried to be polite without disguising my irritation with the whole context that I lived in that moment.  
\- Kurt - Nas said after a long breath. - Let's solve this. I've been investigating Sandstorm for years. Believe me, things don't change overnight because Shepherd is very careful. I have a source inside. He disappeared a few months ago, but I think Remi's return will make him look for me. It's a matter of time. He hates her.  
\- Time is something we don't have, Nas. Maybe Jane will send some information. She knows what we have and how a simple key can put the pieces of the puzzle together. And she is discreet, leaving no trace. I searched for it for years and there was nothing there about it.  
\- Kurt, stop fooling yourself. She is the enemy now. Jane will not send any information because she has already chosen a side and it is not ours. The sooner you accept this, the less you will suffer. Get out of the fairy tale. Even if we consider that Jane would try to act against Shepherd, all she could do was end up dead. For your sake, look at it as the past, Kurt. And nothing more.  
\- Did you get any leads on Avery? - I changed the subject to not leave the room and Nas talking to myself. I still needed her.  
\- I investigated everything I could and found nothing. As I told you before, that child probably doesn't exist. It was just another strategy created by Jane to manipulate you. I thought to myself: first she had a boy who died in childbirth, then a little girl she didn't know where she was ...  
I took a big sip of the coffee, feeling the hot liquid hit my throat. The feeling of betrayal hurt me more than that.  
\- Kurt, come quickly! - Patty burst into the meeting room smiling.  
I didn't think of anything. I just followed her. It was good news, I was sure.  
When I arrived at the interrogation room I saw Reade also smiling. And Natasha had in her arms the most beautiful girl I had ever seen:  
\- Avery, there is someone very special that you need to meet. This is your father. - She said and I felt my heart beat like a force hitherto unknown.  
I wanted to pull her into my arms, but I knew it wouldn't be prudent. Avery looked scared, but she had her mother's strength and didn't cry. I slowly approached and talked to her. Suddenly, she threw herself into my arms. What a wonderful feeling! I wrapped my arms around her. It was like having Taylor back. I would do anything to protect you.  
\- Anyone there asked for a Happy Maclanche? - Rich came in presenting the package.  
\- By God, Rich, she needs to eat healthy things. - Natasha retaliated, but it was too late. Avery's agitated little feet craved lunch.  
Winning the paperwork would take a few days. But Mayfair authorized me to take you home. It made me very confident. From now on, I would live for my daughter and ward off any danger that might put her at risk. Including Jane.

Roman

Remi is so impulsive! I don't know how she convinces me to do these things. I always say that I will stop her influence on me and where do I end up? Executing her plans.  
As if it were easy to create puzzles about everything she discovered and send it to our high school friends without Shepherd discovering us ...  
I spent the night awake working with everything she provided me with: the bomb, the ZIP, the date that was very close now. And the habits of each of them: Reade, Zapata, Rich, Patty.  
It was hard work, but I got perfect trigger keys. Of course, the only one who will be able to put the pieces of this puzzle together will be Patterson. I trust her for that.  
The opportunity to disperse the puzzles was missing. It was then that Shepherd asked me to pick up an order with the Viber Kings gang. It was all I needed. Kat Jarrett was an old affair of mine. Surely she will drag me to a private moment in her room where I will have access to her notebook and use the chip to disperse the information.  
In a few hours, everything would be done.  
In two days, Jane would execute the plan in Times Square. The Team had little time to solve the puzzles and act. It would be up to me to rescue Avery if she didn't survive. The time has come to turn the tide. I cannot fail, but fear defines me at that moment.

Natasha

\- Tasha. - I'm in the locker room organizing my things to leave when Ed arrives. - About earlier...  
\- Ed! You don't have to come with a sermon! Please. - I scold him because I imagine what he came to tell me.  
\- That's not it. - He approaches and is very close to me. - I just wanted to tell you that you were very brave today.  
I stare at him trying to figure out if he's being sincere. What I see in your expression is love and affection. I didn't expect him to say those things to me. I waited for rebuke.  
\- I didn't expect to hear that. - I speak with a weak smile.  
\- I'm being honest. - He continues. - I was very afraid of losing you today. I was very distressed when I heard that you had gone alone. I just wanted to come to you and bring you safely.  
\- I acted on impulse, but I couldn't leave Avery...  
\- I know. - Reade pulls me around the waist and touches my face. - When I saw the little girl. So alone and with no one to protect her. I thought about our son and I know I would do anything to keep him safe.  
Edgar takes his hand away from my face and touches my belly gently. I feel the tears wet my face.  
\- Hey! Don’t Cry. He dries my face with his fingertips and laughs through tears. - Just don't do it anymore, please! I don't even want to imagine the possibility of losing you and our son.  
Edgar hugs me tightly and I curl up in his arms. I don't like looking like a helpless girl, but I have to confess that I love the way he takes care of me. It makes me feel safe.  
\- I love you. - He whispers as he kisses my hair.


	28. Chapter 28

SIOC in the morning

\- How did it go, Kurt? Spending the night taking care of a four year old? - Tasha speaks while they are in the meeting room earlier in the day.  
\- Look, it was difficult to find something that she agreed to eat, but after a few attempts I managed to convince her to have a vegetable soup. - Kurt answers victorious.  
\- I wonder that you managed to convince a child this size to eat vegetables. - Reade quips.  
\- Convincing is not the word I would use. - He said looking at the little girl playing in a swivel chair. - Say I had a chocolate bar and said it would only work if she had the soup. She cried, kicked, and when she saw that I would not give in she took the soup.  
\- Guys, I know all of you are pampering Jane Junior, but... wow, how cute she is. - Rich enters saying and is already lost.  
\- But what, Rich? - Tasha asks impatiently. - You rush in here and change out of nowhere!  
\- Calm down, Talia's poor project! You always seem to have PMS. Aff. - And rolled his eyes. - Anyway, you need to help me with Patty. She is more stressed than Tasha, she went to the laboratory and she is crazy doing calculations and applying formulas.  
\- Maybe she discovered some loose ends that we can use. Let's go over there and see if we can help. - Reade suggested.  
\- Okay, I'm going to ask Brianna to stay with Avery, - Kurt mobilizes.  
Everyone went to the lab. Patty was really focused on what she was doing.  
\- Patty, did something happen? - Tasha questions more concerned with the emotional of the friend than with the case itself.  
\- Ah, you've arrived! I was going to call them. Something surprising happened. I woke up at dawn and couldn't sleep anymore. So, as soon as they delivered the newspaper, I took the crossword puzzle to fill in and try to distract myself. And look at that! - threw the newspaper on the table showing the challenge.  
The friends looked at the crossword and then looked at each other. It looked absolutely normal.  
\- Didn't you see? - the blonde asked and before the silence, continued talking. - The first letters of the first five responses, if read backwards, form the beginning of my personal darkweb password. Someone was trying to send me a clue. But I already searched everything. I used vergenere figures and nothing!  
\- Friend, I think you need to rest. - Tasha pointed out.  
\- Wait, do you have accounts on the darkweb? We need to talk about this, Patty. - Reade was concerned.  
\- Guys, it may sound crazy, but this morning something strange happened to me too. I received a message on my cell phone stating the date of Taylor's annual memorial, but the day and month were reversed, as well as two letters of the surname that said Shwan and not Shawn.  
\- Maybe we should add these two letters and four numbers to the end of my password.  
\- I think you guys freaked out for good. - Tasha said laughing. - In this absurd theory, I would have to consider that the narrator of the radio program I listen to every morning had his script adulterated on purpose and that is why he passed two scores from yesterday's games in error and then had to apologize. In fact, when he apologized, he stressed that he did not know how it happened and that even the Lakers' name was written Lokers on paper.  
\- It can't be a coincidence, people! We have an O now and I need the wrong score numbers, Tasha. - Patty looked frantic. Even without believing the theory, Tasha passed. - Did anything else happen to anyone here today?  
\- Everything absolutely normal with me. I woke up, went to my favorite cafe and came over for my tea, without any change in the usual. - Reade said and raised his glass to show his friends. - Hey, wait a minute. - And looked carefully at the packaging label. - If we look vertically ... Jane Doe ... It’s me ... 7Yx3 # 4%.  
Even before he finished, Patty was already inputting numbers into his algorithm.  
\- Damn, nothing!  
\- It's because the numbers Edgar said are for me. This is part of a formula I developed with friends in college. - Rich said and took over the computer next to Patty - Crazy time those. I can't go into details, but if I could ... Ready! I have a result. Try this, Patty.  
\- No! Wait. If it's really Jane and Roman, they must have been careful. Let's test a vegenere cipher on top of the result. - Tasha suggested.  
After a sequence of calculations the message appeared.  
\- Times Square and today's date. It must be the location of the attack. I'll let Nas know. - Kurt said.  
\- There is a coordinate to follow that is not even close to Times Square. In fact, it is a considerable distance from NYC. - Rich continued.  
\- It's probably Shepherd's HQ. - Reade concluded. - We will organize a double task force. Kurt leads the group that goes to Times Square. I'm going to go with some agents to go after Shepherd with me.  
\- I'll go with you. - Tasha said emphasizing the self.  
\- No, Tasha. What happened yesterday is enough. - Reade said categorically.  
\- Look, Edgar. If I'm not with you, I'm going with Kurt. - The girl protested.  
\- There will be no way, right? - He said discouragingly looking at the rest of the team.  
They just nodded.

Shepherd HQ

\- Everything is ready. I'll park two blocks from Times Square and set up the device. Then, Martin will drive to the location. The side door will guarantee a quick disposal of the case. As he walks away with the vehicle so as not to attract attention, I make the final adjustment and activate the diffusion pump. The system will guarantee me five minutes. It is enough time to get away and reach the van. And it will be done.  
\- Very well, Remi. I was sure I could count on you. A mother couldn't be more proud. - Ellen says taking her hand to her daughter's shoulder, but she dodges.  
\- I'll keep my part of the deal and perform Phase 1 for you. I hope you haven't forgotten your part, Ellen. As soon as I finish in Times Square, I run back here and want my daughter back.  
\- You will have it, Remi. Just trust. Go and do what must be done.  
Remi says goodbye to Ellen and Roman. Get on the van with Martin Gero and leave for Times Square.  
A few minutes later, Ellen receives a call and is visibly irritated.  
\- What happened? - Roman asks worried. - Something with Remi?  
\- No, everything goes well with the plan. They have already parked and she is assembling the device. Sophia Varna has always been useless. She let the FBI take the child.  
\- Seriously? I don't want to be in your skin when Remi returns.  
\- Don't worry, Roman. Your sister looks fierce, but she won't be a problem. Until the night, I will be taking command of that country and the FBI will no longer be a threat to us.  
\- I'm glad I'm on your side. And since you have everything under control, you could give me a few hours off to say goodbye to Kat. I confess that it will be great not to be here when Remi returns.  
\- Ah, my boy. Go have fun with your girlfriend. And trust your mother.  
Roman tries to stay calm and act as if nothing is happening. Get the car and leave HQ. As soon as you move away, accelerate as fast as you can. He needs to get to Times Square and let Jane know that Avery is safe with Kurt.

Kurt

I left NYO for Times Square with an elite squad and accompanied by Nas. Thanks to the information Jane and Roman sent us, we have a real chance to stop Ellen's plan and put an end to it today.  
It is so good to know that I can trust Jane again. But how to deal with that we will face in a few minutes. She's on the enemy line and doesn't know we're with Avery. All I want is to have a chance to say it to her before any of us get hurt.  
What awaits us in Times Square? What kind of threat is Jane executing for that sociopath who is her foster mother?  
"I hope you are like the great federal agent you've always been out there, Kurt." - Nas said. - Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. If you fail, you will put thousands of lives at risk and I will not fail to mention the ethical dubiousness of your behavior in your report.  
\- My ethical principles have always guided all my actions in the field, Nas. Stay calm.  
\- I hope so. Remember: Jane is a terrorist and the order for agents is to shoot to kill.  
\- She may be doing the task for Sandstorm, Nas, but without her we wouldn't be here today. Jane and Roman gave us location and date. Neither you, me, nor the team had anything consistent before that.  
\- We have no proof that they sent the riddles that unlocked the message. I've been dealing with another Sandstorm member named Cade for some time. It could have been him too.  
\- The messages were sent to me and our team and not to you, Nas. I hope you don't forget that when you make your report.  
I didn't like the look I saw on Nas's face at all. Apparently, Times Square would not be the last challenge we would face. We would have a long journey ahead of us.

Jane

I delayed the assembly of the device as long as I could. Martin had his eyes on me. Even if he smiled every time my eyes met his, I know he would be in contact with Ellen if it started to take too long.  
I thought about Avery. At least she would hardly be in NYC. God, I'm not even sure how much disaster this will cause. I don't know what this ZIP is and how it will affect all these people.  
My stomach churned in nausea that was difficult to control. Is that what I was? A murderous sociopath like Ellen? But if I don't, she'll be cruel to Avery, I know. I remembered Roman's rabbit dying days and days before he died beside our bed in the orphanage. No! I can't let this happen to my daughter. I swallowed and continued my task.  
\- It's all over here, Martin. You can go to Times Square. -I warned myself feeling the worst person in the world.  
I slid out of the van at the point combined with the usual discretion. I put the suitcase on the floor and carefully prepared for the final arrangements. Only then did I realize that the van was still there. When I looked back, I was surprised:  
\- Hello, Sis. - Roman said with a smile that seemed a little scary due to the circumstances.  
\- Roman, what are you doing here? He promised to stay and take care of Avery if something happened to me! - she said distressed.  
\- Change of plans, sis. We better get that bag back in the van.  
\- Are you crazy, Roman? Are you conspiring with Ellen? And Martin?  
\- Martin is dead, Jane. I had no alternative. Now it's just the two of us. He wants to stop asking questions and put that suitcase back in the van so we can get out of here. The FBI must be coming.  
\- Roman, I'm not going. I can not! I can't let Avery suffer.  
\- Avery is with Kurt. That's why I'm here. Now we have to put that bomb back in the van. I will drive slowly while you disarm this thing. If the FBI arrives, Sis, we will spend the rest of our lives in prison.  
\- Why didn't you tell me soon! Jane snarled, rolling her eyes and carefully placing the suitcase back in the van.  
At that moment, we heard the sounds of sirens and the street started to be evacuated.  
In minutes, we were surrounded. Kurt and Nas were at the head of the elite squad:  
\- FBI. Stop! Descend with your hands up.  
Roman raised his hands, but stayed in the van. I was crouched at the rear trying to defuse the bomb without success. The system seemed to be stuck.  
\- I will repeat: come down with your hands on your head or we will shoot. - Kurt seemed determined and full of hate.

Tasha

\- Tasha, I wish you had stayed in the lab with Patty and Rich. - He's been driving for a few minutes and still hasn't said a word.  
\- Oh yes? And miss the opportunity to get my hands on Shepherd? - I pretend not to understand.  
\- You know, Tasha. After yesterday, I was very concerned and hoped you wouldn't take such a risk.  
\- I know, Ed. - She looks at him carefully. - I'm aware of the risks, okay? And you can be sure I'll be careful. I just want to be there to arrest you. If there is any greater danger, I withdraw. All right?  
He just looks at me, but he doesn't smile. You must have agreed. I will not put my son's life at risk. I'm being cautious. There are other agents with us to reinforce.

We arrived at the indicated place and positioned ourselves. There are three more agents with us. We are very well armed. Andy manages to disable an alarm and unlocks a gate on the side of the complex. Ed signals each to go in one direction. I stand beside him. I feel more secure, and he would also want me around.  
We moved carefully to a shed and came across some cabinets. We opened a few and found a large amount of heavy weapons and ammunition, the kind you only see in movies.  
I hear a noise and head to the southern part of the shed where the sound came from. I run into Ellen who is hurrying out of the back of the place. I point my gun at her, disguising my panic.  
\- Drop the gun, Ellen! - I speak between teeth.  
\- Never! We are many in here and you don't have a chance with these little guns that the government makes available to the agents. - She speaks with disdain.  
\- The complex is surrounded. You can even get out of here, but you won't have a chance outside. - I speak trying to convince you to surrender.  
\- Even if I surrender you have already lost. - She smiles sarcastically. - My Remi is currently placing a bomb in Times Square. In fact it must be firing now.  
I hear the sound of a gunshot and Ellen falls to the floor in agony. Edgar is beside me and I look at him with relief.  
Edgar checks the woman's vital signs and finds that she is dead. We step into the place where Shepherd left and see Andy and another agent bring in handcuffed group members.  
\- Luke was shot. I already called for an ambulance. - Andy speaks showing his friend lying on the floor with a shirt wrapped around the hit shoulder.  
\- Right! Let's get out of here.

Back to Times Square

\- Sis, please go quickly there. Your little boyfriend doesn't look like he's playing.  
\- I can't disarm, Roman. The system is counting down.  
\- They will shoot, Sis.  
\- I'm slowing down as I can, my finger is pressing on the clock. If I get him out of here, it's over. Activate the opening of the side door. I need to alert Kurt to stay away. Then you can run too.  
\- And leave you here? No way! - Roman said before opening the side door of the van.  
Jane and Kurt's eyes met again.  
\- Hands on your head! - He said howling. - You have the right to remain silent ...  
\- Kurt, no, please. You need to get away. - Her eyes pleaded, lowering the canvas of the suitcase with one hand to show the device. - Get away quickly!  
Upon seeing the bomb, Kurt gave an evacuation order and everyone started to walk away. He, however, walked towards the van.  
\- This van is armored. We can contain the gas in here. Activate the automatic closing and get out, Roman!  
\- You can only do it from here, Sis. I am with you until the end. - Roman said activating the sealing of the van doors.  
At that point, the countdown ended and the ZIP gas started to spread inside the vehicle. Jane slipped into the front seat so she could see Kurt through the glass. Gesturing, he reaffirmed:  
\- Please run away!  
\- Jane, no! - He said in a panic.  
\- Take care of Avery. I'm so sorry. - And hit his chest - I love you.  
Gas took over the vehicle. And Kurt walked away in shock. He didn't want to go, but she was right. Depending on the damage this substance would cause, he would be Avery's only family now.


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha

I wake up in the morning and hear Ed talking. I feel a light touch on my belly and lift my head. He's touching and talking to my belly. I can't help smiling. Such a beautiful and pure scene like this. He is very excited about the pregnancy and doesn't hide it from anyone.  
\- Hey! - I call him sweetly.  
\- Hi my love. - He looks at me fondly. - I was here having a chat with the baby.  
A few days ago I moved into his apartment. After everything that happened to Jane and Roman, and also the pregnancy, we decided that we won't waste any more time. I want to be with him. All the time. What we felt was not just a teenage passion. It is much stronger than that. Our connection is made in our differences. The beauty of our relationship is when we understand that we are not the same, and that difference completes us.  
I gave my share of the rent to a friend of the girls with whom I lived, and brought all my things to Reade's apartment. There are still some things to organize and also decide where the baby's furniture will stay. Ed suggested that we hire a company to better share the rooms, because for now we won't be able to move to a bigger apartment.  
We were fine, very fine. Edgar is always very attentive and concerned about me and the baby. I'm just over twelve weeks old and my belly barely shows up, but he's there, we could hear the little heart and see the small shape on the ultrasound when we went to the obstetrician. It was not our intention to have a baby now, but it happened and we are very happy with what was in the package. A life together with Ed. It's strange that we were friends for so long and when we were teenagers I never thought about him in that sense until we started dating. And today, after we meet again, I can no longer see myself away from him.  
\- Ed ... - I said sweetly sitting on the bed. - And did he say anything to you?  
\- Yes. - He brings his face close to mine. - He told me he has the most beautiful mother in the world.  
I smile awkwardly and Ed puts his lips to mine and I melt at the contact. I love him so much, and every time we are together it becomes very evident. I don't even try to disguise it anymore. When he approaches me I feel a chill in my belly. It's good, but I'm afraid that feeling will make me suffer. I am afraid of losing it. He's all I have. And now we both will have a child.  
\- Marry me? - I hear Ed speak and I get scared.  
\- What did you say? - I choke on words.  
\- Me and you, married. - He points his finger at me and then points at himself.  
\- Ed ... - I'm still in shock. - I don't even know ... I don't even know what to say.  
\- Just say yes. - Ed smiles sheepishly.  
\- Yes! - I answer by throwing myself in his arms. - But with one condition.  
\- Which one? - He asks me expecting an absurd answer.  
\- After the baby is born. - I say looking deep in your eyes.  
\- Fine. - I see him smile from ear to ear. - But not long after.  
He kisses me and I let myself go as the kiss becomes more voracious and our hands explore our bodies. I feel his touch on my breast under my nightgown and my body reacts. It has this power to bring an instant reaction to my body, but after pregnancy everything seems more intense, for sure it is the hormones.  
\- Ed ... - I murmur between kisses and touches.  
\- Um ... - He responds equally excited.  
\- We can't be late. - I'll explain. - We have the meeting with Mayfair and Director Pellington.  
\- I think we can try a record time. - He takes my mouth and keeps touching me.  
I agree corresponding to your actions until we are consumed by each other.

Patty

\- Ah, you woke up!  
I arrived at the hospital room very early to see him. Roman had no memory since he was infected. But somehow he was very calm. We were doing our best to tell him the whole truth, because we didn't want him to be shocked if he found out something because we didn't tell him.  
Somehow my connection to him was very intense. I came every day to talk to him and we talked for hours and I read to him, told him about my learnings in the field of science, talked about art, technology and many other things. Between our conversations we always touched and my skin felt like it would burn under his hand.

I stopped and took a deep breath before entering the anteroom of the cell doing a preview recap.  
The last few hours felt more like an insane video game than real life. With each phase we passed, the next one seemed more difficult. We managed to dismantle the Sandstorm plan and Ellen is under arrest. However, the ZIP diffuser bomb was fired inside the van, hitting Jane and Roman. The two lost their oblitural memory entirely, but the procedural memory remained intact. “Zipped”, we use that word to refer to what happened to them. Maybe one day I will turn it all into a successful app.  
The news is that Jane was covered in tattoos. I found this very strange. With Mayfair's permission, I passed her through a total scanner. Now I have 3D images of all those tattoos. We also need to harvest a vast battery of exams to try to understand what the ZIP and the effects it will have on our zipped friends. Jane cooperated, despite being quite groggy. Roman, on the other hand, took a lot of work. He's very aggressive. Nas ended up ordering him to put him in that cell in Division Zero.  
And here I am to calm the beast. If they gave me autonomy of decision, the first thing I would do was to get him out of there. But, they want me safe outside the cell.  
“Courage, Patterson! And hold this crush for Jane's hot brother. ” I tell myself and enter the room.  
Roman was restless, pacing the cell, tense muscles, clenched fists, red eyes. Caged beast. Nas has great qualities, but fails to understand these brothers. A little empathy can do much better than strength.  
\- Hello, Roman. - The greeting with my best smile.  
He slowly turns his head towards me. His look is somber, very different from the sweet and frightened Roman I met in high school.  
\- You don't remember me, but we met as a teenager ...  
\- I want to get out of here. - He says slowly still looking at me in that scary way.  
\- Well, that is not possible at the moment ... - And I am interrupted by the image of him projecting against the glass wall that separated us.  
\- I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! - He howls out of control as his fists hit the glass hard.  
I shivered whole. Yeah, this guy always arouses strong emotions in me. But I stood my ground and decided to appeal to sincerity:  
\- I also want you to get out of there. That's why I'm here. - And his skeptical look broke me. He seemed to have no hope for another human being. And how to have it after everything you've been through Ellen? That's why I don't want to give up. - Look, I know it's very difficult for you to trust me, but we were friends once. - So I decide to use a totally unconventional strategy and start singing your favorite Back Street Boys song.  
Upon listening to the music, he calms down. And me getting closer. I dared to sit back against the glass. If she wanted to be accepted, she needed to show confidence in him. I talked about games and puzzles. It worked. He sat down and started listening. Now and then he got agitated again. I asked them to bring muffins and pistachio ice cream, their favorites.  
The trust between us was building. He listened attentively to everything I told and seemed distressed wanting to remember something that could help. I found that his memory was excellent for both board and electronic game strategies, he also remembered even advanced scientific principles. Wow!  
A few hours later, the way he looked at me was totally different from the beginning, so compassionate and needy. Without measuring the consequences, I opened the door and entered the cell. Only inside did I realize the danger. But what I saw was Roman throwing himself into my arms, like a helpless boy looking for shelter. I tried to offer him the security he needed, snuggling him in my embrace and murmuring promises that everything would be okay.  
The fear of the beast was gone, but I became afraid of myself. Having Roman so vulnerable and warm and with that delicious smell that only he had in my arms made me feel very inappropriate for the situation.  
After much calmer, he continued to lie on my lap, watching me closely. Suddenly, his hand went up to my face, his fingers brushing my lips:  
\- You are beautiful. Thank you so much for coming and staying with me.  
I feel my face flush.  
\- It's the least I could do. We're friends. Thanks for the compliment. And you are also beautiful.  
We smile a little embarrassed and more awkward than in adolescence. Damn it, I really want you out of here, Roman. Will I ever have a normal "first date"?

Kurt

The word nightmare defines my last days. Seeing Jane saying goodbye and reaffirming that she loved me while the ZIP haze overtook the van was experiencing a kind of death in life. I didn't even realize how much I screamed her name, or how much I struggled to get close to the vehicle and pull it out. Only now the hoarseness and the purple marks on my arms caused by the excess of strength of the agents that held me tell me that side of the story.  
I thought I finally found my happy ending when I was told that she had survived. How much mistake. My distress was just beginning.  
First I had to accompany her for hours outside that isolation room, unconscious. His body was covered in tattoos, I could barely see any remnants of the white skin that enveloped me so many times. Then I was dragged back to the SIOC, pushed to fill papers and more papers. And the last one showed me that it could get even worse: an arrest warrant placed Jane and Roman in the custody of ASN. The fury seemed to overwhelm all the pain I felt.  
I invaded Nas's room in Division Zero, willing to do anything to guarantee the freedom of the woman I loved. I threw the paper on her desk and didn't hide my anger as I pointed to the words that summed up the dirty game she was playing:  
\- What does that mean?  
\- You know what it means, Kurt. He promised to stay out of it if I released the search for the child. I did my part of the deal, now do yours.  
\- Our agreement was based on the fact that Jane was definitely on Ellen's side and that's not what happened.  
\- Jane and Roman are Ellen's children and complicit in everything she did. Therefore, they are terrorists.  
\- It's not true and you know it! Jane had no choice. Ellen was with Avery and blackmailed her about it. Even so, they risked everything by sending us the necessary information. Without them, we would never have been able to stop Sandstorm's plans! - I speak almost screaming.  
\- They planted a ZIP bomb in Times Square, Weller, putting thousands of people at risk. The name of this is terrorism. - the woman remained unmoved behind that table, there was no commotion on her face.  
Hell, Nas, they locked themselves in that van to stop the gas from spreading. None of them is the villain of this story.  
\- Suicide is common among terrorists. Security agencies don't negotiate with terrorists, Weller, remember? It's the law. And we need to respect that, don't we? You have always been an honest man and loyal to your country.  
\- I'm talking about Justice, Nas. Doing justice is more than simply enforcing the law. It is necessary to analyze the uniqueness of each case. And I will not give up on Jane.  
She stood up calmly and walked around the table, placing herself beside me.  
\- There are things that are above me and you, Kurt. - hearing her put a loving tone in her voice made me even more disgusted. - Jane and Roman committed a crime and need to pay for it. You need to stop looking at everything from a sentimental perspective. In addition, they were zipped, all their memory was erased. She won't have any feelings for you. Probably neither will be able to have feelings for anyone else.  
\- There is nothing proven. - I argued. - And, if they were zeroed, they deserve a second chance, it is one more reason to exonerate them.  
\- See? You yourself acknowledge that they have been reset. There is nothing else there. Kurt, for your sake and that of your daughter, stay away from Jane. Put a stone in all of this. And sleep peacefully with your conscience: she doesn't remember the horrors of the orphanage or anything else she lived. He won't miss you.  
\- For everything she did, Jane deserves the chance to rebuild her life, be a normal person, create Avery.  
\- She'll never be normal, Kurt. Much less now with the body covered in tattoos. She left that sign for you, the tattoos are the mark that makes visible the vastness of the internal damage she suffered. - then she stopped and took a breath before continuing - I'll play fair with you Kurt for everything we've ever had. If ASN does not retain Jane's custody, the CIA will do so and her fate will be much worse. And I will be there, following the two brothers closely. I can't promise anything, but with the projection that the Sandstorm defeat will give me, I might be able to convince the board to use their procedural memory, turning them into top secret soldiers who carry out operations that our agents cannot carry out.  
\- So that's it ... You always manage to use people to achieve your goals. It is not pity or justice for them that moves you. You just want to use them to do the dirty work for your agency. It won't happen, Nas. I will not leave.  
And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the door opened and Mayfair came in with a tall, bald white man.  
\- Weller, I'm glad you're here. This is Tom Carter, director of the CIA. He's here to decide on Jane and Roman's fate. - Mayfair said calmly, but gave me a look that asked for caution. - Carter, this is Nas, who I told you about.  
\- There's nothing to decide, Mayfair. I will take them. Everything about Ellen Briggs and Sandstorm needs to disappear without a trace. - Carter spoke dry.  
\- ASN was instrumental in bringing Sandstorm down, Director Carter. Our agency does not give up on staying with the brothers. After the necessary interrogations, we can assign Ellen to the CIA.  
\- From the beginning, this was an FBI case. All Shepherd's plans were carried out on national soil. Therefore, the case was under our jurisdiction. So I think that Jane and Roman's custody should remain with us. - Mayfair insisted.  
Before the discussion went any further, Patterson came in distress:  
\- Mayfair, you need to see this!  
Mayfair and I accompanied her to her laboratory. Reade and Zapata joined us on the way. Boston and Rich were already waiting for us there. The led screens that surrounded us showed Jane's tattoos making different connections.  
\- They interact with each other. It's the most fantastic set of puzzles I've ever worked with: numbers, letters, drawings, references. This one, behind Jane's ear - said pointing to one of the tattoos - has the dialect of the devil, a rare language from Ancient China. And guess who knows that language well? Jane! She murmured words in that dialect when school patrons passed us and teased. I asked and she translated: With each stroke, justice will be done for the mother of the exiles.  
\- “Mother of Exiles” is a reference to the statue of liberty, in case you don't know. - Boston stressed.  
\- And, the Statue of Liberty is a reference for the whole country and its ideal of justice. Soon, each solved tattoo will help us to prevent a crime or reveal the real culprits! This is awesome! - Rich was excited.  
\- Jane and Roman wanted to give us everything they knew in case they were zipped or died on the mission. - Kurt reaffirmed. - But they had to do it in the form of riddles to escape Ellen's surveillance.  
\- It all started under Shepherd's nose. And behind the ear for us. - Reade says taking a sip of tea in his mug.  
\- Even with the memories erased, the help of Jane and Roman is essential. Without Jane's translation we would have taken days just to decipher this initial tattoo. They are part of that team, Mayfair. - Tasha insisted.  
Mayfair heard everything with his head down, reflecting.  
\- Weller, come with me.  
I obeyed and walked silently beside him towards Division Zero. I trusted Mayfair more than anything, I was sure she would not fail us.  
\- Agent Nas and Director Carter, the Sandstorm case is under the jurisdiction of the FBI. We will kindly hand over custody of Ellen Briggs to you. But brothers Jane and Roman stay with us. I just turned them into FBI assets for a new case that we're investigating and that has shown that both can be very useful. Therefore, you can now withdraw from the NYO. The task force that united our agencies is now closed, Nas. It was great to work with you. But from now on, we will go it alone. Once again, thank you, gentlemen.  
I held the smile until we reached the safety of the corridor.  
\- I am extremely grateful, madam. I promise you will not regret it. - I thanked him.  
\- Leave it off, Weller. I know how much Jane means to you. We will be dealing with fire. Remember this when things get hot. Now, go and meet her before I regret having dismissed you without finishing that paperwork!  
\- Yes ma'am. Thank you.  
I overcame the flying corridors. My instinct told me to invade the interrogation room where Jane was letting my love explode in action. But I stopped in front of the monitors. It had been a much harder day for her than it was for me. The agents updated me on the situation. I took her chart from the table, took a deep breath and went inside.  
JANE  
It was like being in free fall in an endless abyss. There was nothing there about my past that I could hold on to. They stripped me, photographed, scanned, punctured, scraped. I allowed it because my confusion was so great that there was no room for reactions. Sadness overwhelmed and suffocated me.  
As if that weren't enough, they later called me on a machine and started asking question after question. I was already more lucid and willing to impose limits on what they were doing since no one seemed interested in giving me answers.  
\- Listen, this is going to take a long time. - I question.  
\- Miss, just answer the questions. - the agent in front of me insisted.  
\- Miss what? Miss who? The answer will always be the same: “I don't know!”. I don't know my name, I don't know who I am. I let you pierce me, take pictures. But that's enough. I want to talk to the boss here!  
They left me alone and I found that the loneliness was even worse than the repetitive questions of that agent. The emptiness in my head seemed to echo anything I thought about.  
Suddenly, the door opened and he entered slowly. Straight suit, low cut hair, stubble, austere posture. He looked tired. And the way he looked at me ...  
\- Hi. I'm Kurt Weller, the agent responsible for your case. - He pulled the chair and sat perpendicularly, in a much greater proximity than the previous agents.  
\- I ... I need help ... - damn, I don't even know why I exposed my vulnerability that way, it was risky, I knew. But my instincts urged me to open up.  
\- I know. I'm here to help you. I know your memory has been chemically erased, but even so, I need to ask you a question: do you remember me?  
There was a certain plea in his eyes and it scared me more than all the other things that have done to me since I woke up. I decided to retreat and close on the defensive:  
\- Not! - Said firm despite the familiarity with that man bothering me a lot at that moment. - And why should I?  
He opened the folder in his hand, took a photograph and placed it on the table:  
\- My name, Kurt Weller, is tattooed on your back.  
Everything was getting more and more confusing, so I insisted:  
\- I do not remember.  
\- I know. I also know that it was a difficult day. I know this must all be scary. But I need you to try. Please make an effort.  
Something screamed that I should trust him. I slowly put one of my hands over his and brought the other to his face, waiting for the touch to say what my gaze was unable to reveal.  
The texture of his beard between my fingers, his scent now that we were closer, the lips, the eyes, the eyebrow, the hair. In the limit to contain my emotions, I confessed:  
\- I ... I don't know who you are. But the details, the feel, is very ... familiar. - and I let out a sob, unable to contain the emotions that boiled in my chest. - You are someone very special to me ...  
His lips curved in a crooked smile and a tear escaped his eyes, showing me that he was as emotional as I was. Then he took my hand and placed it on his chest so that I could feel the violent beat of his heart.  
\- We are very special to each other. I am here with you, Jane. And I will take you home.  
It is very difficult to explain in words why I felt and what I did escaped rationality, but it was what I needed most at that moment. I glued my lips to his and we kissed. For several minutes I emerged from that sea of uncertainty and let the affection exchanged with him command me. As his hands wrapped around my face, then slid down my arms, the familiarity and security grew. I knew I could entrust my life to Kurt Weller.  
And then he took me out of there, washing me in a much more comfortable room where he told me my whole story. I met Mayfair and listened carefully to his directions. She looked like a very honest and competent woman. I found Roman again and the love for my brother continued right there without memory. I got to know Patterson's laboratory and all its theories and algorithms for unraveling my tattoos. Kurt held my hand the entire time. Soon after, they said we could go home.  
\- Ah, I'll take Roman home. - the blonde said quickly. - He is more relaxed just with me ... - and soon after he was very embarrassed. I think she likes him. That's nice. So I agreed.  
The Latina shook her head, unhappy with the way her friend opened up her intentions. Then she laughed and hugged the tall black man seriously, sticking her head around his neck. He enveloped her in return for the affection. It seems they love each other. The other two nerds also went hand in hand. It is good to know that I am among people who love each other. It makes me safe and happy.  
As Kurt drove through the streets of NYC, I crossed my arms in front of my body, trying to ward off the wave of insecurity that swept over me.  
\- You two are very similar. - Kurt said smiling to try to calm me down. - Rich calls her Jane Junior. They also have a lot in common. Avery is always on the defensive with new people, but after a while he lets go. Just go slowly and the two of you will soon understand each other.  
\- Hope so. She never saw me and the tattoos can scare her. You shouldn't like me too much if I left you.  
\- You didn't abandon her, Jane. Ellen said that she had died. You only knew that Avery was alive recently. Since then, he has done everything to get it back. She's only 5, but they said horrible things about you to her. I tried to deny it and tell the real story about you, but she has been with me for a few days. So we have to go slow.  
We arrived at the apartment and soon Kurt dismissed the nanny. I tried to smile when I said "hello", but the truth is that the tension kept my posture rigid and somewhat intimidating. Avery refused to answer the greeting. She looked for her father's lap and looked at me suspiciously, after all I was a stranger.  
\- That's Mom. Dad said he was going to get it, remember? - Kurt said trying to get us closer.  
\- I didn't like her. - Avery replied whispering in her father's ear.  
After several attempts, Kurt gave up on intermediating our approach and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I think he thought that maybe the food would be able to do what he didn't get. It saddened me. I know I wasn't acting the right way, but I didn't know what the right way was. There were so many feelings inside me. The little girl was so beautiful and the love I felt for her so strong that it paralyzed me. I ended up sitting stiffly on the couch watching Avery kneeling at the coffee table, drawing with crayons and looking quickly in my direction now and then. Every detail of her face enchanted me. That distance bothered me.  
\- You draw well. - I said trying to get closer, but I was ignored. I took a breath and decided not to give up. - I don't remember if I ever drew ...  
She stopped and looked at me like a few friends:  
\- You were a child, so you drew.  
It was a very logical conclusion. And I didn't want to go into details about my childhood at all.  
\- It looks like fun. - I insisted again.  
A little irritated, Avery took a sheet and placed it beside her on the coffee table, then held out a crayon in my direction:  
\- Come and try. - Said still serious.  
I sat next to her, feeling privileged to be there.  
\- What do I draw? - I know it was a silly question, but my head was so empty and confused that nothing occurred to me.  
\- Me because I'm your daughter. - she said without looking at me.  
Okay, I thought and started. I discovered that drawing was a skill I had and it calmed me down a lot. There were long minutes of silence between us. I just watched it and reproduced it on the paper in front of me.  
Some time later, Avery looked at my work. He stopped and looked at me:  
\- Hey, you're good. - took the sheet and ran to the kitchen. - Daddy, daddy, look at this! Mom knows how to draw.  
I stood there trying to breathe to contain the tears for hearing her call me Mom. It was the sweetest sound on earth. Soon she came back galloping and asked:  
\- And that design on your neck?  
\- It's a tattoo. - said a little embarrassed. - I have many. - and showed my hands. Much of my body was covered by the long-sleeved blouse and pants.  
Avery was smart and soon realized that the lines were stretching under the fabric and was pushing my sleeves to discover the skin. The expressions she did were the cutest thing I had ever seen. Then a shower of questions began that would leave FBI agents looking like amateurs in interrogation:  
\- Do not leave? Who drew it? What's your favorite? How many? Did Dad see it? Didn't your teacher fight over these tattoos? Did it hurt to make these drawings? Why did you draw?  
I answered everything I could and asked for her help a few times. Contrary to what I felt at the FBI interrogation, it warmed my heart, I just wanted more.  
\- Why did you get so many tattoos?  
\- I think it was to help people.  
\- Can a drawing help people?  
\- Yes, the right design can work wonders for people. The drawing you did helped me. I was scared and seeing you drawing something so beautiful calmed me and made me have the courage to start talking to you.  
\- My teacher always says that I'm good at drawing. I think I'm just like you. It is like mother and daughter, isn't it?  
\- I think it is.  
And suddenly, she was perched on my lap, comfortably occupying all the rightful place, letting her scent of peace calm me down even better and the sound of her laughter transform that day that started so terrible for me.  
\- Will you teach me how to draw a bird like yours?  
\- We can make all the birds you want.  
\- Wait, I'm having an idea ... - she said tapping her index finger on her cheek. - Dad, can mom draw a tattoo on me?  
God, my heart felt like it was going to explode when I heard her referring to me as Mom again and wishing for a tattoo like mine.  
\- Of course you can. - Kurt's soft voice just made everything even more perfect.  
Of course, the choice was the bird on the neck, a difficult task that I did with all the love and care. Kurt soon joined us to follow the moment. I think I laughed more in those moments than I had in my entire life.  
Finished work, we took pictures and got a kiss. The dinner snacks were served on the living room floor to remember a picnic, after all that day was very special for our family.  
It was the first of many tattoos that I reproduced on Avery's skin each day that followed. It was the first of the many kisses that we exchange each day. The three of us were fully in tune.  
From then on, at the end of the day, after each complicated case we faced to bring down crimes and corruption in our country, we found refuge in the love we shared. The apartment took on new colors and an entire chalkboard wall in Avery's bedroom. Our life has also gained much more color and flavor. And, after the long list of games and homework, I still have the warmth of Kurt's body enveloping me and showing me how wonderful love is.  
My memory gradually returned, small flashbacks that were assembling a complex plot. It was a journey of great action and peace. Our team has become a true family.  
Kurt and Avery brought me something that I had never experienced in my life: happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Remi and Roman are not twins in the original series, but here they will be.  
I hope to meet readers' expectations with each chapter, and my expectations as well, hehehe.


End file.
